Bienvenidos a Zootopia
by tiagoltd
Summary: Zootopia, lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen ser, bienvenidos a la nueva Zootopia, el suspenso y el misterio son la clave para ustedes, jóvenes detectives, junto a los nuevos integrantes, la voz que no me dejara de insultarme y ustedes, el publico, deberán descubrir los misterios de esta historia, mucho pasado, muchos casos, personajes inesperados, buena suerte a todos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos, soy Tiagoltd y me adentrare al mundo de Zootopia, siempre eh sido fan del misterio, del suspenso y las investigaciones, espero y a ustedes también, porque todo el fic consistirá en eso, ustedes, los personajes de esta historia y la voz que no me dejara de molestar serán los agentes de descubrir los sucesos perdidos en esta historia, calma, yo les ayudare con pasados y pistas a resolver, pero no se los pondré fácil a ninguno de ustedes tres, espero y sean buenos investigando y no empiezan a inventar rumores que con que pongo esto, va a esto, tu lee todo y cuando terminemos sabrás que paso, porque con una cosita diminuta ya piensan que es esto y luego me reclaman que cambio las cosas, ustedes son lo que desean ser, igual aquí, un dato curioso para todos, tanto en la película como aquí, el tema habla mucha de la** **discriminación y la libertad, pues aquí lo haré notar mucho, así que si ven cosas que no les agrada, les invitare a que vean a fondo la película, porque soy muy liberal y créanme, pienso poner muchas cosas que la sociedad odia ver, aquí, sera lo mas romántico que verán, seria todo.**

 **Te apoya. Te desea lo mejor. Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd.**

* * *

 **Zorro bicolor.**

" _Zootopia, lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen ser. El problema de los aulladores y los animales salvajes quedaron en el olvido, los expedientes de los animales perdidos se hacen polvo en una cajita de cartón, almacenada en el sótano del edificio donde muchos animales portan un uniforme azul con negro._

 _Dos héroes marcados de por vida, sus metas y sus logros son recordados para los que los rodeaban, pero la vida trae vuelta de página y la de estos héroes quedaron olvidadas._

 _La llegada de un nuevo presidente marca el inicio de una nueva era, Zootopia ya no es como era antes, con esta nueva dictadura, todo se irá desmoronando poco…A poco…._

 _Una vez una oveja dijo que el 90% son presas, es decir, que los cazadores se empiezan a pudrir._

 _¡Vivan los inocentes, cuelguen sus garras y dientes! Es lo que gritaba el nuevo líder de Zootopia._

 _¿Quién soy yo para ponerme en contra de un animal fuerte y con poder? Soy solo un zorro de dos colores, que arruina todo a su paso._

 _"Como dije, los héroes desvanecen, el presente comienza, este no es una historia cercana a la alegría de la película, este es un tema que espero y tomen nota, porque, a veces la frase "Todos pueden ser lo que deseen ser" tiene sus consecuencias, como mencione antes, Zootopia ya no es lo mismo…"_

Corría en mi estado natural, en cuatro patas, estaba en busca de caza, un pequeño chimpancé no en su etapa de bebe, si no, su etapa de niño-adolescente, para los que estudian zoología, podrían comprender que sería entr años su edad, este animal, portaba una camisa roja y un short para darle movilidad, equipaba una mochila negra, recientemente había robado una joyería, así que, esa mochila estaba llena de lujos caros y brillosos. –"¡Alto ahí criminal, ríndete!" – Le gritaba de lejos, pues me llevaba ventaja de metros, si corriera en dos patas, ya lo hubiera perdido.

"¡Nunca zorro de dos colores!" – Me respondía de lejos ese chimpancé, en lo que saltaba edificios y negocios, pues es su instinto animal, escalar es su fuerte.

"Grr… Nadie escapa de mi" – Gruñía como todo un zorro, me puse esta vez en movimiento moderno, es decir, en dos patas, aun corriendo, tuve que ponerme en esa posición porque, saque mi pistola tranquilizadora, era un nuevo modelo para policías jóvenes como nosotros, ya tenía instalado un dardo verde moco, como lo sé, pff quien no se saca los mocos cuando estas aburrido o no tienes papel y los embarras sin que nadie te vea, me salí mucho del tema, apunte con esta arma y alcance a inyectarle el dardo justo en su cola, dios, hoy tenía la mejor puntería del mundo. –"¡Kaboom nene!" –Llegue hasta el cuerpo caído del chimpancé, adormilado seria la palabra. –"Chom, queda arrestado por robo armado a una joyería, tiene derecho aguardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagarlo, se le ofrecerá uno." – Ósea quien no puede decir los derechos Miranda mejor que yo, me la rife, como siempre.

Le puse las esposas, sí, yo primero digo los derecho Miranda y luego lo esposo, déjenme, es mi vida, yo soy el policía, ustedes los lectores, listo, después de haberlo esposado, lo lleve hasta el coche judicial. –"Bien hecho" – Dijo mi compañera oficial, una linda lobo de pelaje castaño, es decir, nunca estuve interesado por una damisela como ella pero hay que admitir que es linda. –"Vamos Cody, llevemos a este ladrón ante la ley." –Debo admitirlo, su voz es hermosa, pero hey, no se emocionen ni piensen en cosas indebidas, es una amiga nada más. Eso sí, subió a su coche como toda policía linda, posando su hermoso cuerpo, mientras yo, bueno, subía como un zorro ordinario, no soy guapo, al menos mi creador no me ha describido como se debe, pero no importa, atrape a mi villano y me lucí al iniciar esta historia, con eso me conformo.

Llegamos a la estación de policía, lo primero que notas al entrar, es el enorme escudo policiaco o la placa judicial, como quieran verlo, debajo de esta enorme placa, hay fotos de grandes oficiales de policías, jubilados o muertos, suena frio pero así es esto, y una foto enorme de un leopardo un poco lleno, se dice que era el más tragón, carismático y picaron de todos los oficiales, para la gente liberal como el, te sentías comunicado con él, pues en eso consistía la película, la libertad y discriminación, él se sentía orgulloso de cómo era, al menos eso dicen de él.

Lleve al criminal a su celda, deje la mochila en la sección de pruebas, así para poder encarcelar a ese chimpancé, el día sería fantástico, detuve a otro criminal, ya nada podía salir mal ((Al menos eso piensas tú, porque Tiagoltd es un desgraciado y hace imposible la vida de sus personajes)) Después de que esa voz dijera eso, se escuchó el grito de mi jefe, se escuchaba a cantaros. –"¡Oficial Cody! A mi oficina ¡Ahora!" – Es lo único que menciono, dio media vuelta y se fue a su oficina.

Suspire un poco, que digo poco, un chingo, mi compañera, esa bella loba, solo me sonrió y me dio palabras motivacionales para que no me fuera tan mal, dado eso, fui directo a la oficina de mi jefe, entre a su oficina sin decir nada y me senté en la cilla viéndolo ojos a ojos y me respondió. –"Es inaceptable tu acto de valentía, inaceptable" – Menciono, pero no de la forma relajada, si no a gritos, es un gran rinoceronte, así que, sus gritos eran mucho para mis aparatos auditivos.

"¿Por qué inaceptable, señor? Atrape al criminal como se debía." – Me defendí como se debía, era injusto que me regañara por el buen acto que hice hoy.

"Lo se oficial Cody, lo sé, pero tus actos policiacos son inauditos, no quiero que la prensa te tenga en la temática como "El policía más estúpido de Zootopia" – Dijo mi jefe.

"¿Pero que hice mal? ¡Seguí las indicaciones que todo oficial debe acatar!" – Exclame muy furioso parándome de la mesa, era injusto, no soy un zorro que se deja, peleaba por justicia, bueno, al menos eso pensé.

"Dejaste tu puesto de vigilancia, corriste como animal salvaje asustando a todo el mundo, y, para finalizar, le inyectaste un tranquilizante" – Me grito, de hecho, todo el tiempo me está gritando, así que ya no importa agregarlo más seguido.

"¿Eso que tiene de malo, señor? Para eso nos dieron estas armas con los nuevos cinturones para oficial, yo hice lo que tenía que hacer, le dispare para que no escapara más y use mis cuatro patas porque por eso nací con ellas, para tener más velocidad y así no se me hubiera escapado y mire, lo logre." – Lo mire con mis ojos furiosos. –"No puede decir que no, porque tengo razón" – De hecho, aquí es el momento en el que el héroe es el victorioso ((JAJA, tu creador es Tiagoltd, ahorita lloraras)) Bueno ya deja de entrometerte por favor.

"No, no la tienes, está prohibido ser salvaje, eso incluye usar tus cuatro patas, estas en una sociedad moderna, si no quieres que te pase lo que le sucedió al oficial Canes y Darles, compórtate. Usaste la pistola, estuvo bien, pero, revisa tu bolcillo de munición, en tu lado izquierda, cerca de tu ridículo trasero." – Su voz me dio escalofríos, creo que hoy yo perdería, hice caso, use mi pata izquierda, abrí ese bolcillo y mi cuerpo se paralizo, saque tres tipos de tranquilizantes, verde, blanco y rojo, ¿Qué? Sera película estadounidense pero mi escritor es Mexicano, así que, se amuelan.

"Ahí está tu fracaso oficial Cody, nunca notaste que dividimos los tranquilizantes por niveles, tú le inyectaste un tranquilizante a un chimpancé diminuto una carga que dormiría a un toro, podrías haberlo matado y serias arrestado por eso. De hecho, debías ser arrestado.

"..." – No podía reclamar, esa estúpida voz tenia razón, mi escritor es un maldito conmigo, ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Como les mencione, soy solo un zorro bicolor.

"Tu madre fue una gran policía, no puede ser que tú seas todo lo contrario de ella, tu padre valiente, es inaceptable, le debo mucho a tus padres, no te despediré, pero iras a parquímetros, entrégame tu pistola tranquilizadora, taiser y esposas, por favor." – Esta vez no me grito, lo dijo lo más tranquilo posible, tal vez por mis padres que le salvaron la vida, Zootopia tiene muchos héroes, bueno, eso era antes.

Suspire un poco, no pude soportarlo, no es porque te desciendan de grado, eso da lo mismo, saque varias lágrimas de mis ojos, le di mi equipamiento de policía, pistola, taiser, esposas y mi chaleco, ahora debía portar el chaleco de parquímetros, era la nueva regla.

"Tus padres fueron grandes héroes, has notar que eres su hijo." – Dijo mi jefe echándose una sonrisa, la primera que veo de él.

Me di la vuelta, sin dejar de llorar, salí de la oficina y baje las escaleras, mi compañera, la lobo de pelaje castaño, muy linda como siempre, oh, se me olvidaba, su nombre es Anya, a honor de su madre, otra heroína de Zootopia, pero como les dije… Ya nada es como antes…

"¿Está todo bien, Cody?" – Pregunto inocentemente mi gran compañera, pues sus intenciones nunca han sido de lastimar a nadie, así que, le respondí como se debía, sin enfados y sin enseñar que soy un zorro muy sentimental. –"Estoy bien, Anya, solo que me descendieron de puesto, a parquímetros, no es tan malo, dicen que es divertido dejar multas." – Dije.

"Calma zorrito, yo te ayudare en esto, yo también tuve la culpa, deben castigarme igual" – Que amable de mi compañera, pero hay que admitirlo, el presumido fui yo, no involucrare a una damisela en esto, así que, le respondí con un simple. –"No, lo siento, fue mi culpa no tuya" – Le sonrió, di media vuelta y me marche, pues mi servicio había terminado, por ahora.

((Okay, altos todos, un momento de reflexionar…Listo, seguimos, no, ya, hablando enserio, este zorro no es nada de lo que un héroe se puede esperar, pero hay que admitirlo, ver a un zorro o al menos imaginarlo llorar es lo más tierno que alguien puede ver, es tierno pero feo, tranquilos, esto apenas inicia, es una historia muuuuuuy extensa y personajes que no esperaran, bien, sigamos))

Después de que esa voz dijera que soy un chillón y que es tierno para el verme llorar, me fui directo a mi departamento de soltero, diminuto, una cama, un baño pequeño, un mueble para comer y un refrigerados que apenas y cabían dos o tres cosas. Aun así yo soy feliz con eso, me desvestí quedando solo en bóxer, ¿Qué? No les agrada que describa como estoy, pues no importa, puedes saltarte esta lectura si quieres.

Me acosté en mi cama polvorienta y me dormí, después de unas cuantas horas, creo que unas 2 horas, se escuchaban gritos, me asome por la ventana de mi habitación y era un desfile presidencial, ya saben, los lame botas que hacen de todo para que les hagan caso, gritaban la frase favorita del presidente de Zootopia. "Vivan los inocentes, cuelguen sus garras y dientes"

Este presidente, hay que admitirlo, se ganó muy rápido la presidencia y arruino las reglas de Zootopia, lavando a gran parte de la población, que nosotros los cazadores, debemos ser desterrados o colgados, el 80% de la población la tiene dominada, el otro 20% lucha por recuperar la vieja Zootopia y dejarla como era antes, el honor de los viejos héroes de Zootopia querían recuperar, como les dije, había muchos héroes antes, ahora, ya no hay nada.

No se ha iniciado una guerra por el bien de todos, una revolución está a la vuelta de esquina, "Bienvenidos a Zootopia" Con mi sinceridad, ya no vengan aquí, lo que era antes, se terminó.

((Okay veamos, lo que este zorro dice es que, lo que vimos en la película se terminó, el problema de este escritor es que adora el suspenso y nosotros no estamos adaptados a esto, ¿Por qué menciono esto? Muy fácil ¡Qué demonios está pasando aquí! ¿Quién es ese presidente? ¿Qué paso con los personajes de Zootopia? ¿Qué décadas han pasado? ¿Dónde está Gazelle? Odio a Tiagoltd por hacernos esto, era todo, prosigue zorro de dos colores))  
"Bueno, hay mucho por contar, como dije, esto es el inicio, así que sería todo, tranquilos, esto apenas inicia y créanme si siguen aquí, están obligados a ser detectives y descubrir que planea este escritor y esta historia, por lo mientras, déjenme escuchar música y llorar a gusto" – Dije después de ponerme mis audífonos de color azul y poner una canción, no diré cual es por derechos de autor ((Hay pero que….Payaso eres, si de por si estás haciendo un fic con una película que no es tuya, diles cual es)) Está bien, les diré es la de "Work, de Rihanna, ¿Qué? A cada quien sus gustos" – Me duermo.

((Y así es como nuestro zorro de dos colores se duerme, el inicio de una historia cualquiera inicia, suerte a todos y pónganse a investigar, porque eso haré yo también, quiero ver que trae en mente este escritor, suerte a todos.))

* * *

 **No se enojen conmigo, siempre fui fan del misterio, la voz tiene razón, calmados, todo a su tiempo, elemental querido publico, poco a poco, relájense, ya veran que paso en la nueva Zootopia y sus personajes favoritos ya saldrán, antes quiero que descubran tres pistas que hay en este capitulo y si quieren comentarlas, adelante, son detectives, deleitenme.**


	2. Chapter 2 La vida de un huérfano

**Hola amigos míos, primero que nada, lamento si actualizo rápido, pero al menos quiero dejar dos capítulos antes de entrar a mis estudios y no tener tiempo de actualizar, para los que sigan el capitulo, muchísimas gracias, para los que comentaron, gracias también, se que hay muchos errores pero hey, lo importante es la trama y la forma en el que expresa este capitulo, solo pocos descubrieron las tres pistas, les encargo que si solo van a decir que este Fic no es bueno, muchas gracias, cuando encuentres las pistas podre decir que eres buen lector, seria todo, cuídense.**

* * *

 **La vida de un huérfano.**

((Hola lectores, espero que hayan encontrado las tres pistas ocultas del capítulo pasado, yo solo encontré una, pero creo saber quién podría ser el nuevo líder de Zootopia, en fin, sigamos investigando jóvenes detectives, porque para nuestro zorro, aparte de ser degradado, debemos ayudarlo a ser un zorro mejor, así que, sigamos lectores y suerte con lo que nos prepara este lector))

"¿Podrían callarse un poco? Debo pararme temprano y no puedo dormir por sus voces, si, fui degradado pero no necesito su ayuda, gracias a un así" – Me pare por esa voz y por ustedes, pero también admito que no puedo dormir, suele pasarme cuando mis sentimientos me ganan, es el defecto del zorro bicolor, que por cierto, para los lectores que pensaron que el término "Dos colores" era por el pelaje, les invito que lean bien o retírense de este fic.

Fui por una botella de agua al refrigerador, la tome y empecé a beberla, me moría de sed, ese departamento es un horno infernal, no tuve de otra, tome mis llaves, me puse un short para no incomodar a nadie, si es que veía a alguien despierto, porque era de madrugada y me fui al techo del edificio, el cual fue bueno, porque se podían ver las bellas luces de todo Zootopia, me senté a la orilla del techo del edificio y me quede mirando esa linda ciudad en lo que bebía mi agua y mi cuerpo se enfriaba, unos 20 min aproximadamente demore en beber el agua, soy algo lento en pasar agua por mi garganta, hasta para eso mi escritor me hizo delicado.

Creo que la felicidad se va en un instante, porque, a lo fondo, veía las enormes pantallas de los enormes edificios, estaban transmitiendo un infomercial de varios animales cazadores asesinados y ahogados en el hábitat de la jungla, pero para mi sorpresa, el público desmadrugador que miraban las pantallas, se sentían felices por ese acto y gritaban "¡Vivan los inocentes, mueran los cazadores" Quise evitar escuchar eso y me fui de nuevo a mi departamento, me acosté y me dormí, tenía como unas dos horas antes de trabajar.

((Zootopia era un sitio feliz, en esas pantallas veíamos a la dulce Gazelle, ahora, no vemos nada, no hay rastro de los personajes, ¿Qué planeas Tiagoltd? Al menos danos una pista o una aparición de un personaje que conozcamos, sé que te encanta el suspenso y misterio y que tu no das pistas tan fácilmente, pero no seas gacho con nosotros ¿Ustedes que opinan detectives?))

 **Está bien, les daré una pista, pero solo una, solo porque me agradan, detectives novatos, les traeré un personaje para que les cuente más, solo aguarden un poco, sigamos con el oficial Cody.**

Ya eran las 5:00 am, me levante del piso ¿Qué? ¿Ustedes nunca se avientan al piso y se duermen ahí porque hace mucho calor? Pues yo sí y es muy rico. Me di una ducha en ese baño diminuto, apenas y cabía un conejo ahí, así que ya se imaginaran como estaba y que trabajo me costó lavarme mis….En fin, me duche, me arregle y me puse mi chaleco de parquímetros, será fácil, se dice que el record de los policías fue de 200 multas antes de mediodía, superar esa marca sería estupendo.

Fui a la estación de policía a recoger mi máquina de multas, me lo dio un tigre blanco con rayas negras, era el nuevo oficial que cuida el vestíbulo, junto a las grandes fotos de esos grandes policías que una vez fuerón héroes de este lugar, me prepare y bueno, mi compañera, la loba linda, llego temprano también y me saludo. –"Hola zorrito, que guapo te vez con ese chaleco, te queda muy bien" – Ella siempre dice cosas positivas para motivar a uno, es como un ángel, no sabe mentir y sus palabras son tan…Luminosas, tan lindas que te hacen llorar o motivarte, sea cualquiera de esos casos, la mía es ambas, como les dije, soy muy sentimental.

"Hola aulladora, buenos días, como siempre, que linda te vez, como siempre" – No fue una alabancia, soy sincero, hoy se veía lindísima y bueno, fue mi forma de responderle. –"Gracias por tus palabras, Anya, te lo agradezco, pero pronto me quitare este chaleco y volveremos a ser compañeros, por cierto ¿Quién es tu nueva pareja?" – Es solo curiosidad, no es que este celoso, solo quiero ver con quien tolerara un día completo mi compañera.

"Estaré con el oficial Henry, el perro de ojo bicolor" – Me respondió con su linda sonrisa, pero, ¿Por qué ese perro? No traigo nada en contra de el pero… ¿Por qué ese perro?

"Oh, está bien… Me agrada Henry, te felicito, por cierto ¿Dónde está?" – Pregunte mientras miraba a todos lados, pues creo que podría presumir que yo si soy puntual y el no.

En eso, sentía como unos dientes me mordían mi oreja izquierda, voltee a ver y era Henrry, lo aparte de mi oreja un poco molesto, aunque no podía enfadarme con él, fue mi mejor amigo, un dato que no les mencione, Anya y Henry son mis mejores amigos desde que éramos cachorros, los tres mosqueteros nos decían. –"Hola tonto, pensé que no llegarías, te vez bien" – No, no es alago, pero les dije, soy sincero, se veía bien, ese ojo de dos colores le resaltaba bien su rostro, su pelaje era entre rojizo y castaño, muy exótico, la clase de perro, bueno, eso se los dejo a libertad.

"Bueno, quiero ser puntual, se decía que una oficial llegaba como 2 horas antes a trabajar y salía 2 horas después, eso es tenerle aprecio al trabajo, eso quiero hacer yo." – Me sonrió y respondió lo más pasivo que se pueda, él es así, juguetón, coquetón, demuestra ser un perro tierno, bueno eso es lo que yo noto o lo que mi escritor quiere que note.

Me sentí inferior al ver a mis amigos aun siendo policías, para evitar hacer el ridículo, tome mis cosas y me fui, tome el coche de parquímetros, diminuto, pero adaptable para mí, no me incomodaba, me fui rumbo al centro de la ciudad, ahí es donde estacionan más seguido autos.

((Bien un descanso, haber escritor, no nos quieras ver la cara de tarados, prometiste un personaje conocido y en vez de satisfacer dudas nos agregaste más dudas, es injusto, te quemaría con vida si es que fuera real yo, pero lo recompensare molestándote más seguido ¡Danos lo que deseamos!))

 **Vale, vale, tranquilo amigo, pides más que los lectores, tranquilo joven detective, todo a su paso, ya casi saldrá, solo cállate, siéntate, come unas palomitas y sigue leyendo, que esto se pone bueno.**

"¿Pueden ir a pelear a otro lado? Sé que eres mi creador pero ya silencio que no puedo escuchar los parquímetros que marquen en rojo" – Dije en lo que estacionaba el coche y miraba a mi alrededor, creo que herede un buen oído, pero eso lo pondré a prueba.

((Dato curioso zorrito, a Tiagoltd le encanta ponerte retos extremos, así que prepárate para terminar cansado pero con ánimos de seguir adelante))

"Está bien, voz extraña" – Espere para poner multas, pero me agarraron desprevenido, muchos parquímetros se ponían en rojo ¿Qué podía hacer? Bueno, creo que es hora de lucirme otra vez, ser un animal natural.

Dado eso, esa voz tenía razón, mi creador se le ocurrió una idea loca, pero todo aquí es raro y desconocido, así que es válido, fui hasta el final de esa gran calle, con mis ojos examine que eran como 30 parquímetros en color rojo, di una enrome sonrisa, me puse en mi estado natural, cuatro patas, puse mi pistola de parquímetros en mi hombro izquierdo amarrándolo como si fuera mi radio de policía, el cual ya no tenía por haberme quitado el chaleco, en unos instantes, saque como 30 multas, 15 en cada pata delantera y empecé a correr por toda la calle como un animal libre o "salvaje" como esta población ve hoy en día, me subía a los coches y en lo que lo hacía, les implantaba su multa, después, saltaba a otro coche, todos estaban en fila, así que era más fácil, esa adrenalina de correr es tan emocionante, tan libre, termine 30 multas en menos de un minuto. –"¡Kaboom nene, esto es fácil y divertido!" – Dije con una emoción, que incluso parecía cachorro, no me había sentido tan feliz desde que, bueno, desde que me convertí en oficial.

Estuve haciendo eso toda la mañana, corriendo en mi estado natural, no me importaba que muchos animales me miraran como si fuera el malo, al contrario, yo seguía feliz, antes de mediodía alcance un total de infracciones de 150, estuve a punto de llegar al record de 200 multas, tal vez mañana supere ese record algún día, fue mi primer día y alcance un buen numero, no me quejo, me divertí mucho, hasta que. –"¡Alto ahí, salvaje! ¡Agárrenlo!" – Gritaba un Rangifer tarandus o más conocido como un Reno o Caribú, depende de cómo lo llames tú. En ese mismo instante que grito, muchos Caribús, me rodearon, eran como unos 8, vestidos con traje elegante, tal vez lame botas de alguien o guardaespaldas de un animal con mucho poder, todos intentaron agarrarme, con mi flexibilidad heredada, podía esquivarlos fácilmente, dure como 10 min sin que pudieran agarrarme, hasta que dos de ellos agarraron ambas patas traseras dejando que me desequilibrara y callera al suelo, esos dos renos empezaron a golpearme, uno en el estómago y la espalda ¿Qué podía hacer yo? Soy solo un zorro de dos colores.

Los golpes durarón, como 5 min, aun aportando un uniforme de parquímetros, dando a entender que aun así soy policía, no les importo, ellos son más superiores que nosotros, es decir, la policía ya no le tienen respeto, ahora los que mandan son los lame botas del gran alcalde de Zootopia y sus estúpidos guardaespaldas ¿Dónde quedo la igualdad, el respeto entre cazadores y presas, donde quedo el esfuerzo de esos grandes héroes? Creo que en el olvido.

((Yo te lo dije, Tiagoltd tiene expectativas violentas, no creas que a sus personajes les da un lujo, una novia, poder, no, inicias de 0 y tanto tú, como yo, debemos superar sus pruebas, sea a cualquier costo, así que, anda, no seas tonto y levántate, que el capítulo aún no ha finalizado y no quiero perderme la sorpresa que nos tiene Tiagoltd))

Después de tanta paliza recibida, sé que pasaron solo 5 min de tunda y que hay peores, pero créanme, el peso corporal de los renos son tremendos, cada golpe es como si recibieras 20 de un zorro, incluso en eso mi creador me hizo débil, no pude ni soportar una tunda de 5 min o escapar de ella, gracias Tiagoltd.

Me levante y fui directo al coche de parquímetros, no podía ir con la policía, si les mencionaba de esto ¿Qué podrían hacer? Nada, como les dije, la policía quedo muy olvidada y bueno, somos solo personas que aun intentan un mundo mejor, aunque muchos ya no les interesa, gran parte de la policía hace lo que el alcalde pide, unos tantos como nosotros peleamos por recuperar el mundo perfecto de Zootopia. No llore, no quería, la frase de un viejo héroe de la policía decía que "Jamás dejes que vean que te hirieron" Y eso quise hacer, conduce de regreso a la comisaria, no note que tenía un enorme golpe en los labios, porque no solo fue en el estómago, uno que otro golpe directo a mi cara, llegue a la estación, estacione el coche y entregue el chaleco al tigre de la recepción, también la máquina de multas y para eso, mi hermoso jefe que tanto me aprecia pidió que pasara a su oficina, no tuve de otra y fui con él, me senté de nuevo en esa cilla incomoda, ¿Se me olvido decirles que atrás del jefe hay fotos? Pues se los diré aun así, hay varios retratos de grandes líderes de la policía, uno de ellos se llamaba Bogo, comparado a los relatos que decían de él, creo que era más amigable que este jefe que tenemos, en fin, mi jefe me miro y me dijo. –"Buen trabajo, oficial Cody, veo que lograste 150 multas en casi medio día, casi superas el record de mayor multas antes de mediodía." – Poso sus manos al escritorio, sonriendo un poco, creo que esta vez no lo hice enojar, al menos eso no duro ni un minuto. –"El problema, recibí informes que volviste a usar tu estado natural, creo que tendré que degradarte a archivero, te encantara el papeleo."

"Señor, con todo mi respeto, púdrase, acabo de recibir una paliza por esos asquerosos lame botas presidenciales y usted lo único que le importa es que, use mi estado natural, sabe, los viejos jefes de esta estación, tenían honor a su trabajo y no lamian las botas como usted, jefe, es un fracaso como jefe, han golpeado a muchos oficiales cazadores como nosotros y a usted no le interesa, sabe, Bogo era mejor que usted" – Las palabras salen inesperadamente y no me importaba si me despedía por decirle sus verdades, pero era momento de hablar.

"Retírate oficial Cody, mañana inicia el papeleo, seria todo, buen día" – Fue lo único que dijo y se dio media vuelta en su cilla, no me quede a esperar a que su conciencia reaccionara y me retire.

((Haber, haber, alto, Tiagoltd, enserio, te voy a asesinar, sé que prometiste un personaje de los clásicos de la película, pero mencionar a Bogo solamente no nos aclara nada, al contrario, nos das más misterio, y, odio eso, así que, prefiero que cancelen tu fic, porque no nos aclaras nada))

 **Yo nunca dije que el seria el personaje, tranquilízate, ya casi lo verán, se tolerante o te borrare en el próximo capítulo.**

((Los lectores me aman, perderías créditos si me borraras, solo sigue pero échale ganas, por favor))

"De hecho, la voz tiene razón ¿A quién traerás? Porque igual me muero de la curiosidad" – Le pregunte al escritor pero este no me respondió.

"¡Hey! ¡Boo!" – Salte del susto por mi compañera Anya, siempre fue fan de espantarme, sabe que no lo resisto. –"¿Con quién hablas tonto?"

"Con dos voces que se matan entre sí, pero eso no importa ¿Cómo te fue, atrapaste criminales?" – Pregunte amablemente, ya saben, adoro ser tierno con mis amigos.

"Si, Henry y yo atrapamos 5 Procyons, son rápidos pero lo logramos, fue pan comido… Espera… ¿Qué te paso?" – Observo mis moretones de los labios y empezó a revisarlos, ella estudio un poco de primeros auxilios, así que, equipaba en su espalda una pequeña mochila donde había un botiquín y saco un poco de alcohol, no del de tomar, si no el curativo y un algodón, puso un poco de ese líquido y me lo paso por los golpes de los labios y el cachete, ardía mucho pero hey, no hay que vernos débiles enfrente de una hembra y más si su especie es ruda.

"Nada importante, amiga" – Le di una sonrisa para que no se preocupara por un parquímetros, bueno ahora un archivero.

"No digas eso, eres mi amigo y me preocupas, anda, sin pena ¿Quién te hizo eso?" – Okay, lo reconozco, si se preocupa mucho por mí, tanto para preguntarme eso.

"Bueno, fueron unos caribús, ya sabes, los tarados de traje negro, los lame botas del alcalde…" – Dije soportando mucho el dolor, no quiero que me vean como el debilucho de la historia, aunque conociendo a Tiagoltd, nada me sorprende.

"Esos tarados… Ya no tienen respeto, descuida hermano mío, los aniquilaremos." – Dijo Henry, sí, es muy chismoso y sale de la nada cuando menos te lo esperas, pero es como un hermano para mí, no me quejo, estos amigos son únicos.

"Calma amigos, estoy bien, no vale la pena pelear, tienen mucho poder y pueden modificar las reglas para perjudicarnos, prefiero evitar que pierdan sus puestos, tanto se los han ganado, yo estaré bien, me descendieron a archivero, estaré bien, dicen que acomodar papeles es fabuloso, incluso una policía una vez trabajo en eso y alcanzó un record jaja" – Les sonrió.

Ya no dijeron nada, no porque no tuvieran las palabras, es mucho nuestro respeto a nuestras decisiones que no intervienen, les di un abrazo fuerte a los dos y me fui caminando directo a mi departamento ¿Quién saber que sucedía en lo que caminaba por la ciudad? Bueno, mientras caminaba de regreso a mi hogar, encontraba muchos carteles con cazadores golpeados, lo peor de todo es que esos anuncios eran positivos, que es lo correcto, que nos quemaran, debemos ser desterrados, aun no comprendo por qué el alcalde de esta linda ciudad no nos ha desterrado aun, creo que le gusta vernos sufrir, eso no era todo, muchos animales, los "Inocentes" según este lugar, me arrojaban tomates o pedazos de basura, gritándome "¡Vivan los inocentes, que te cuelguen bestia, desgarren tu piel y rompan tus dientes!" ¿Interesante, no? Apenas y eh dañado una mosca y ya quieren mi cabeza colgada, es triste, que el 80% nos odie, solo el 10% de las presas nos apoyan, antes eran más, jamás me cansare de preguntar ¿Dónde quedaron los grandes héroes de Zootopia? Sin más que decir, llegue a mi departamento y me acosté, si, con todo y ropa, me daba flojera cambiarme, como todo flojo, me dormí.

((Hey chicos, no tengo mucho tiempo, antes de que Tiagoltd lo vea y lo borre, pero, tengo una pista que le robe y espero nos sirva mucho, creo que este escritor agregara a este…))

 **Oye cállate, sáquese de aquí, no le hagan caso, solo esperen un poco más, este Fic tendrá muchos capítulos y si, está muy alejado al tema central de Zootopia, pero tranquilos, ya vendrán sus personajes favoritos.**

Cae rendido, los golpes que recibí me debilitando y creo que caer dormido fue lo mejor, así el dolor se me iría y si funcionó, ni las palabras de esa voz y del creador escuché, ya eran como las 2:00 am ¿Cómo lo note? Fácil, un despertador alado de mi cama jaja, ¿Cómo es que me desperté? Tocaban a mi puerta a esa hora ¿Miedo? Tal vez, un poco, nadie viene a visitarme, al menos lo que yo recuerdo, me acerque lentamente a la puerta y… ¡Boo! Na como creen, eran mis dos amigos, Anya y Henry, por suerte aún tenía ropa puesto si no, que pena. –"¡Sorpresa!" – Gritaron ambos, traían un poco de botanas y bebidas ¿Qué celebraban? Pues, esta vez mi creador me hizo ver como el tonto, no me recordó que hoy festejábamos aniversario de nuestra amistad, lo nombramos como "El día de los tres mosqueteros"

"¡Amigos!... Lamento haber olvidado este día, se me olvido que siempre festejamos a esta hora, porque fue a la hora que juramos estar juntos, gracias, chicos" – Es lo único que podía responder para no verme tan obvio que olvide ese día, los invite a pasar y empezamos a cotorrear un enorme rato, olvidando lo malo y recordando los lindos recuerdos, bueno, al menos ellos, yo veo todo borroso, aun así, no me había divertido tanto, incluso trajeron sus uniformes porque pensaban quedarse, ya saben, esas platicas duran horas y horas, de hecho, ya había amanecido y seguíamos platicando, así que, sin pena, se arreglaron aquí y nos preparamos, esta vez, los tres mosqueteros nos fuimos juntos a la oficina central.

Al llegar, estaba todo tranquilo, como siempre, el recepcionista, no era como Benjamín Carraza, no es tan tragón, pero eso no importa, Carraza decían que era el más divertido y liberal, el sí tenía valor para expresarse libremente, algo que hoy en día ya desapareció en esta ciudad y si lo haces, bueno ustedes ya vieron, o te golpean o peor. Mis amigos se fuerón a hacer un mundo mejor y yo me fui a documentación, no sería tan malo, si una policía hizo un record de papeles acomodados ¿Por qué yo no? Cuando llegue, mi jefe estaba sentado, tomando unos documentos de archivos rojos, según recuerdo, son los prohibidos, pero él tiene un rango avanzado, sería uno de los 4 que pueden agarrar esos documentos, me miro, como siempre, frio y me dijo. –"Hola, archivero Cody, porque ya ni oficial te puedo decir, pero calma, no creo que estés preparado para esto, incluso el papeleo te supera" – Me reto, será desgraciado, pero te obliga a superarte para cerrarle su bocota.

"¡Si puedo hacerlo! Superare el record de esa policía" – Dije con una firmeza y confianza en mí, creo que mis amigos me dan esa chispa.

"¿Me estas retando, archivero Cody?" – Me pregunto para intimidarme, pero esta vez no retrocedería.

"Si capitán, lo estoy haciendo, de hecho, si logro ese record, me hacendera a policía otra vez y vera que seré un gran policía ¿Qué dice? ¿Acaso tiene miedo de que un zorro le gane?" – Ahora yo lo estaba retando.

"Está bien, 340 papeleos en 2 horas fue el record, suerte zorro, inicias cuando cierre la puerta" – Dijo mi jefe, cerró la puerta y corrí como conejo, empecé a guardar todos los archivos en sus respectivos folders, al finalizar las dos horas, tómala papa, el oficial Cody gana esta vez, llene 350 papeleo acomodados y ordenados como se debía en exactamente las dos horas, mi jefe entro con las intenciones de que yo perdería, pero miren, le gane, su carita me dio tanta risa porque jamás se esperaba que ganaría, solo le dije. –"Iré por mis cosas a tu oficina, gracias por la apuesta."

Fui a la oficina del jefe, me volví a poner mi equipo favorito, me instale el cinturón judiciaco, guarde mi taiser y mi pistola tranquilizadora y me puse mi hermoso chaleco, me mire al espejo y volví a sonreír al verme como oficial otra vez, no traigo nada en contra de los parquímetros ni de los archiveros, pero soy un zorro inquieto, debo estar en la calle, de lugar en lugar, no en oficinas ni nada.

Salí de la oficina y baje hasta la recepción y le pedí al tigre blanco que me diera el expediente de nuevos casos por resolver, pero mi jefe me detuvo, gritando como siempre. –"¡Un momento! No le de nada, aun no tienes compañero ni equipo" – De echo tenía razón, yo creo que esta vez trabajaría con mis mejores amigos, los tres juntos, estaría cool, pero no.

"Bueno ¿Puedo elegir a mi equipo?" – Le pregunte.

"No, ya que fuiste degradado, usaste tu instinto salvaje y casi matas a un chimpancé, te asignare un superior como tu compañero, para que aprendas a ser un buen policía, oficial Cody" – Me respondió.

"Está bien ¿Quién es?" – Vuelvo a preguntar, soy tan preguntón.

"Ya llegara, espera aquí, en un rato llega, te enseñara a ser un buen policía, es bueno en su trabajo, ya lo veras." – Sonríe y se retira, dejando en con el misterio de saber con quién trabajaría.

"Zorrito ¡Felicidades por recuperar tu puesto!" – Dijo Anya saliendo de no sé dónde y darme un abrazo. –"Eres rápido para recuperar tu puesto jaja."

"Gracias lobita, ya vez, soy rápido para muchas cosas." – Le sonrío.

"Huy sí, soy Cody soy rápido para todo, tontuelo jaja" – Dijo Henry saliendo igual, de no sé dónde, siempre sale en lo menos oportuno, dándome un abrazo por la espalda, adoro a mis amigos.

"Gracias chicos, estoy esperando a mi nuevo sucesor, dicen que es bueno en su trabajo, así que, bueno, espero aprender mucho de él." – Les informe mientras les mostraba una sonrisa sincera, pero un poco de nervio de saber cómo podía ser mi compañero, puede ser serio como mi jefe o tierno como Anya, depende de cuánto me quiera hacer sufrir mi escritor.

 **Bien, tambores de suspenso por favor, porque viene su sorpresa.**

La música se transformó en tambores de suspenso, mis amigos se fuerón a investigar otro caso, ya había esperado como 25 min, hasta que se abrieron las puertas de la entrada del edificio, era el, un zorro al igual que yo ¿Un zorro policía? Significa que él fue uno de los primeros zorros oficiales, significa que sabe dominar sus instintos.

"¿Tu eres el novato?" – Pregunto ese zorro mirándome ojos a ojos.

"Sí señor, soy yo, me llamo Cody, oficial Cody" – Le respondí, posando en forma militar por respeto a mi superior.

"Muy bien, soy tu nuevo compañero, comandante Finnick, mucho gusto" – Me sonrío y estiro la pata para saludarlo, me hinque y lo salude.

"¿Usted es comandante? Si eres un nene, ni medio zorro eres, muy lindo jeje" – Hay que admitirlo, ver un zorro así

"¿Qué tiene? Podría dejarte en el suelo en segundos" – Me respondió

"Pero si eres un nene, cosita linda" – Una advertencia, jamás discriminen a nadie o una lección podrían pagar, como yo.

El comandante Finnick no dijo nada, tomo mi pata izquierda y corrió metiéndose entre mis piernas jalando mi pata y así cayendo toda mi cara al suelo, después salto directo a mi cara tomando mi nuca y golpeándola un poco al suelo, okay, aprendí mi lección, chiquito pero rudo. –"Vuelve a llamarme cosita linda y te morderé esta vez…" – Dijo susurrándome a mi oreja izquierda y me soltó, me levante y ya no dije nada.

"Bien, mañana te quiero aquí a las 6: 00 am, se puntual por favor, aprenderás a ser un buen zorro policiaco ¿Entendiste?" – Me pregunto con una seguridad increíble, para ser pequeño, tiene mucho potencial.

"Si, si señor" – Le respondí de la forma más simple de novato, para evitar otro problema.

((Siempre fui fan de Finnick, me agrada, das mucho misterio, con la llegada de este personaje me pongo a reflexionar ¿Solo el sobrevivió? Y la clásica ¿Dónde están los demás?))

Regrese a mi departamento, admito que regrese feliz, una por recuperar mi puesto y superar un record, también por mi nuevo compañero, se ve rudo pero creo que eso me hace falta, rudeza para mejorar, además, es un zorro policía, muy pocos han tenido el honor de ser policías, ya que como vieron en la película, los zorros somos despreciados por ser salvajes desde nuestra antigüedad, pero él se ve que se superó, así que, es un buen ejemplo para mí. Me desvestí quedando en bóxer, con este calor, es mejor estar ahí, eso sí, no me dormí en mi cama, si no en el suelo con una almohada, porque la verdad, me muero de calor y la ventana está enclavada, no puedo abrirla.

 **Bien, tomen sus palomitas porque viene la escena misteriosa del capítulo ¿Listos? Bien, cámara, luces, acción.**

Alejados del personaje Cody, justo en el edificio presidencial, en una habitación llena de cámaras, se encontraba un animal sentado en una cilla enorme, no se le veía, estaba dando la espalda solo veía una cámara donde estaba Cody y Finnick juntos. –"¿Zorros policías, eh? Pensé que habías terminado con ellos." – Dijo el animal misterioso a otro animal que portaba una capa negra, no se le podía ver, solo sus ojos rojos.

"Termine con la mayoría, señor, pero aún están defendidos por el poder judicial, señor y no salen de la ciudad, es difícil desaparecerlos si están rodeados por gente, señor" – Dijo el animal encapuchado.

"Mmm… Vigílalos, es necesario, en especial ese zorro bicolor, no puedo dejar que se entere. Sea como sea, elimínalo o aún mejor, has demostrar a la gente que sus genes salvajes seguirán progresando, que la prense lo elimine y así, la propia población pedirán su cabeza" – Esto se pone muuuy interesante, ese animal de la cilla es increíble.

"Entiendo. Señor ¿Qué hago con el otro zorro?" – Pregunto el encapuchado de ojos color vino oscuro.

"De él es el que menos me preocupa, mientras no se acerquen a la jungla está bien por mí, te lo encargo, sea como sea, elimínalo" – Fue la última palabra del animal que miraba las cámaras.

"Yo me encargo de ellos" – El encapuchado dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta.

* * *

 **Hola, soy yo, su escritor Tiagoltd, con esto finalizamos un capítulo más, espero les haya agradado, si, no aclare nada, pero calmados, para eso están ustedes, en este capítulo están solo 2 pistas, una es muy obvia la otra si es complicada, ya tranquilos, los pasados o los flashback como quieran decirle, ya aparecerán y sabrán un poco más sobre lo que sucedió, eso sería todo, espero les haya gustado, los quiero y nos veremos en el próximo capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3 Buenos tiempos

**Hola, nos vemos otra vez, bienvenidos al nuevo capitulo de este Fic, encontraras 4 pistas esta vez, estate atento, dos son muy obvias, las otras dos si son complicadas, el inicio de una nueva era esta por comenzar, vivan los cazadores, por cierto, descuiden, hoy le cerré la boca a la voz que me molestaba por hoy, así que podrán disfrutar un capitulo sin que el y yo nos estemos peleando, sin nada mas que decir, suerte a todos jóvenes detectives.**

 **Te quiere. Te apoya. Te desea lo mejor. Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd.**

* * *

 **Buenos tiempos.**

" _Miraba el espejo, admirando una sonrisa._

 _Miraba alrededor de mi habitación, contemplando una sonrisa._

 _Saludaba a los demás, con una sonrisa._

 _Comía una paleta con mi compañera, posando una sonrisa._

 _La cajita en mi bolsillo, solo daba una sonrisa._

 _Sonrojado y apenado sin poder decirle algo, pero con una sonrisa._

 _Es el momento perfecto, Sol y aire a mi alrededor, con una sonrisa._

 _Que buenos tiempos habían…"_

El despertador posaba las 5:30 am, ya me había duchado, arreglado y preparado para trabajar, me miraba al espejo, pulía mi placa de policía, lo hacía por verme bien, es algo que tengo de memoria "Verte bien, oficial bueno" recordaba en mi cabeza.

Llegue al metro, ustedes pensaran, ¿Cazadores y Presas viajan juntos? Pues, eso era antes, ahora incluso los vagones los dividieron por "Seguridad" los primeros vagones son para las presas y los últimos 2 vagones son para cazadores, dirán, está bien, pero, esos vagones no están tan cuidados, sucios, con muy poca luz para ver si es de noche, asientos duros como rocas, los tubos para sujetarse repletos de oxidación, rasposos, incluso un poco filosos, es peligroso para los cachorritos que viajan, podrían cortarse por su piel sensible a la edad joven.

Olvidando los malos ratos, llegue a la estación de policía, exactamente a las 6:00 am, hasta eso el metro en estas horas es rápido, fui puntual como me lo pidió mi nuevo compañero o entrenador se podría decir, no sé muy bien, no habían muchas personas, uno que otro policía, la hora de entrada es a las 7:00 am, no sé porque mi compañero quería que llegara temprano, muchos llegan temprano, siguen el ejemplo de viejos policías que llegaban como 2 horas antes del trabajo y salían 2 horas después, Henry sigue ese ejemplo.

No paso ni un minuto y mi compañero salía de la cafetería, bebía una malteada de moras azules ¿Cómo lo sé? ¡Amo las moras y odia identificarlas a distancia!

"Lección uno, lograda, si eres puntual, te felicito" – Dijo el pequeño zorro del desierto, posando una sonrisa, tiene cara seria pero si tiene una risa muy hermosa.

"Sí señor, usted pidió puntualidad, aquí estoy" – Le respondí con una sonrisa y quedando quieto, no quería arruinarlo, así que solo me quedaba callado a mi superior.

"Calma novato, seré serio pero no es para que me tengas miedo, seremos compañeros y debemos comunicarnos bien, toma tus cosas, hoy aprenderás tres cosas importantes y necesito que estés bien preparado" – Ese zorrito es misterioso, me agrada.

Tome unas cosas para mi cinturón y salí rápido al coche donde estaba mi compañero, me tocaba conducir a mí, no digo que él no alcance los pedales, pero él me lo pidió, así que, tome el volante y conducía por toda la ciudad, hasta llegar a una vieja peletería, paletas enormes, gigantes, de muchos colores. –"¿Por qué paramos aquí?" – Le pregunte, tenía esa curiosidad, me gustan las paletas y pensé que me compraría una.

"Tengo ganas de un helado ¿Tu no? Ve y compra dos helados, yo quiero de moras azules, corre" – Dijo aquel zorrito del desierto, relajándose en el asiento del conductor mientras yo acataba sus indicaciones, llegue hasta la heladería, abrí la puerta y sorpresa, habían muchos elefantes comiendo helados, como no lo note, es una heladería solo para elefantes, pero en fin.

Espere unos 5 min en la fila, ya era mi turno, me acerque a la enorme barra y dije. –"Hola, quiero dos helados, uno de mora azul y otro de fresa, por favor." – Mostraba una sonrisa, más que nada por educación, no quiero que piensen que soy un zorro frio o malo.

"¿¡Pero qué?! ¿No lees los letreros? No se permite paso a depredadores como tú, así que, fuera de mi negocio zorro de dos colores." – Fue lo único que dijo ese gran elefante que atendía, su mirada era como la de todo el pueblo engañado, una mirada de odio hacia nosotros, no debo responderle mal a un ciudadano, es una de las reglas de oficial y menos yo que si lo hago, podrían arrestarme por ya saben, por ser un depredador.

"Esta bien señor, pero no sea malo, no muerdo, solo quiero disfrutar una delicioso helado, dicen que usted es bueno preparándolos." – Respondí lo más educadamente posible, alabándolo, siempre funciona a las personas como el, solo es ser tierno un poco y si son mas fríos, bueno, a la fuerza bruta, pero no la física, la verbal, ya verán a lo que me refiero.

"Oh, muchas gracias, pero aun así, política es política, no puedo atenderte, lo siento, siguiente por favor" – Este no caía, es de corazón duro, pero creo que ya sé cómo.

"Vamos, prometo no ser una molestia, solo quiero esos helados y ya" – Volví a insistir lo más pacíficamente, mostrándole una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos, sus ojos de enojo desaparecieron y dejo abrir su corazón. –"Ahh, está bien, pero solo por esta vez, deja buscar unos conos de tu tamaño, espera aquí" – Dijo el elefante y se fue al almacén, yo me quede esperando, miraba discretamente a todos los elefantes que comían ahí, como toda población dañada con sus ideologías del presidente, me miraban con odio, unos con miedo ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Soy solo un zorro de dos colores.

Soporte las miradas asesinas por 4 min, hasta que llego el elefante con unos conos indicados para mi estatura, sería difícil especificarlos, así que lo dejo a la imaginación del lector. –"Gracias señor elefante ¿Cuánto seria?" – Le pregunte después de tomar los helados con mi mata superior izquierda.

"Descuida, no es mucho helado para cobrarte, la casa invita, solo que ya no regreses jaja" – No lo dijo enserio, con ver su sonrisa sabía que ya le caía bien, deje la heladería y me fui con mi compañero, me subí al coche y le di el helado.

"Buen trabajo, gracias por el helado" – Dijo mi compañero Finnick, mostrándome una sonrisa, no sé lo que hice pero parecía orgulloso.

"Si, no se preocupe, comandante Finnick" – Era lo único que quería decir, por respeto, no quería arruinar mi primer día con él.

"Calma, no muerdo, me siento feliz porque sin tener que decírtelo, ya hiciste tu primera lección, dominar tus palabras, zorro astuto" – Me sonrió, quito esa cara seria que siempre tenía y me mostraba una sonrisa sincera.

"Espere ¿Qué?" – Me quede un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo, okay, no les miento, no entendí lo que aprendí.

"Dominar tus palabras, tengo un excelente oído, soy zorro de desierto, es muestra habilidad, a lo que me refiero es que, usaste palabras sinceras al elefante, sin tener que gritarle o iniciar un pleito o algo peor, eres un zorro astuto" – Me explico, ahora si ya había entendido.

"Gracias, comandante Finnick ¿Ahora a dónde vamos?" – Pregunte.

"Yo conduzco ahora." – Dijo el zorro del desierto, para cambiar de lugares, prendió el coche y fuimos hasta una vieja entrada subterránea, muy abandonada, llena de pasto, óxidos en la reja cerrada y solo había un pequeño hueco para entrar, tal vez un conejo podría hacerlo. – "Bien, recibí informes que un par de murciélagos tienen atrapado a un pequeño didelfimorfo, el último informe dice que está secuestrado en esa entrada del tren, así que, andando, ten cuidado, estamos en su habitad, tienen ventaja."

"Si señor" – Dije para bajar hasta la entrada junto con mi compañero, mire un poco el hueco que había, creo que por mi flexibilidad si podía entrar sin ningún problema, mi compañero no se diga, su estatura le tiene mucha ventaja a lugares como este.

"Bien, este es el plan, entraras a la estación, está muy oscuro, así que, ten mucho cuidado, yo me quedare aquí afuera por si uno escapa o alguien quiera emboscarnos, recuerda, dardo Blanco, es perfecto para ellos, anda" – Dijo Finnick cuidando la entrada, no sé porque no entro conmigo pero tenía razón, podrían emboscarnos, o podrían escapar, así que, no dije nada y me metí a ese hueco, fue increíble, si pude, solo me raspe un poco la pata izquierda, pero nada grave.

Llegue hasta la estación, estaba muy oscuro, creo que era momento de usar las habilidades que la naturaleza me da, tenía en mi pata izquierda mi pistola tranquilizadora con el dardo blanco, no cometería más errores, pero no duro ni un minuto cuando sentía rasguños en mi cuerpo, sentía la brisa de las alas de esos murciélagos, no podía ver, solo sentía sus golpes, pero no es para ponerme nervioso, ni enojarme, cerré mis ojos, la vista no me serviría, pero si mi olfato y mi oído, si pude escuchar los parquímetros de lejos, el aleteo también.

Respiraba suavemente, intentando detectar el olor de un murciélago, aun recibía los garrazos diminutos en mi cara, solo me concentraba con mis oídos, podía oír poco a poco el aleteo de estos diminutos animales, apunte con mi pistola y la lance a ciegas a la oscuridad, tenía los ojos cerrados aun, después, volví a lanzar el dardo a la oscuridad, con mis ojos cerrados.

Deje pasar 6 min, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, por el miedo, tengo un poco de fobia a la oscuridad, pero todo se puede superar, el aleteo de esos animales dejaron de sonar, tome mi linterna y la prendí, se preguntaran, porque no lo hice al principio, los murciélagos hubieran escapado, para atrapar a un criminal es su habitad, hay que enfrentarse en su propio juego, ellos dominan el sonido, al igual que yo, derrotarlos con su propia herramienta es lo que te hace un policía único.

Tome al didelfimorfo, no estaba herido, solo inconsciente, lo puse en mi cabeza para que mi pelaje le de calor y así su cuerpo frio se calentara y no le diera una pulmonía, en mis patas llevaba a esos murciélagos, eran un poco grandes, los metí a la patrulla, dormirían todo el día, así que no era necesario ponerles esposas, aunque olvide decirles sus derechos, aunque no los escucharían, están tan dormidos.

"Bien hecho joven zorro" – Dijo Finnick mostrando otra vez esa linda sonrisa, cuando sonríe es tan tierno y adorable, ganas de darle un abrazo como si fuera un osito de peluche, me subí al coche y me dijo. –"Lección dos, lograda, me orgulleces."

"¡Gracias! Pero… Perdone mi ignorancia pero… ¿Qué lección aprendí ahora?" – Pregunte bajando las orejas un poco apenado, el mostrando lo orgulloso que estaba y yo no sabía que aprendí.

"Usar tus cinco sentidos, el presidente prohíbe usar nuestro instinto de zorro, correr en cuatro patas, pero mira, usaste tu estado natural para el bien, algo que las leyes no prohíben, así que si sigues usando tus instintos para estos casos, no podrán decirte nada, zorro astuto."

"Gracias comandante Finnick" – Le respondí.

"Ya no me digas así, dime Finnick nada más" – Me dijo, subió al coche y se quedó pensando un poco y después de un rato, empezó a hacerme unas preguntas respecto a criminales, como identificarías un auto robado, un ladrón que recién corría, etc, preguntas capciosas para oficiales, yo respondía lo más acertado posible, no quería fallarte, de hecho, no le falle, solo tuve una pregunta mala, pero las demás acertadas.

"Sabes zorrito, tu habilidad en responder este tipo de preguntas, tus habilidades y tu astucia me recuerdan a un viejo amigo, eres mu idéntico a él." – Dijo bajando un poco las orejas mirándome a los ojos.

"¿Enserio, su amigo era bueno en estas cosas?" – Pregunté.

"Él y yo desde pequeños estafábamos a las personas, yo y el antes éramos grandes estafadores, me salvo la vida y viceversa, nos volvimos grandes socios, hermanos para ser cierto, es idéntico a ti, su astucia en resolver casos, en hablar con las personas para convencerlas, de hecho, eres la viva imagen de mi viejo amigo." – Dijo Finnick volteando a otro lado, aun con las orejas abajo, su tono era un poco de tristeza ¿Qué habrá pasado?

"Gracias amigo ¿Qué los convenció para que se volvieran policías?" – Tenia esa curiosidad, un criminal volviéndose un policía, es imposible.

"Pues, a mi amigo le hicieron una treta, él y yo en nuestro último negocio juntos vendíamos unas paletas, estafábamos a quien sea, yo me hacía pasar por su hijo y hacíamos diferentes casos, el chiste es que, me disfrace con un traje de elefante y el fingía ser mi padre y me quería comprar una paleta gigante, de hecho, fue en la misma peletería a la que fuimos hace rato donde cometimos nuestra treta, una policía nos compró gratis la pelta y nosotros hicimos nuestras propias paletas y con la madera de color rojo se las vendimos a una construcción diminuta, eran buenos tiempos, pero esa policía le jugo una treta a mi amigo y lo tuvo 48 horas como su ayudante para investigar unos casos de animales desaparecidos, esos dos formaron un equipo imparable, ambos eran astutos, listos, como tú, pensaban igual, eso lo convenció para volverse policía, gracias a su compañera" – Me dijo con un tono triste pero orgulloso por su amigo.

"Y… ¿Usted cómo se convenció para volverse policía?" – Volví a preguntarle.

"Cuando mi amigo se convirtió en policía, le toco atrapar a un zorro que estaba estafando a los animales mayores en un parque" – Dijo Finnick.

"… ¿Usted?"

"Así es, le toco atrapar a su propio amigo, no tuvo de otra que detenerme y me dejo ir, fue la primera vez que veo que él y su compañera rompen las reglas por el bien de los demás, mi socio me dijo que dejara este trabajo y me adentrara al mundo judicial y, bueno, acepte, me metí a la academia de Zootopia para volverme oficial" – Dijo Finnick levantando sus orejas, mostrando de nuevo una sonrisa, creo que esos recuerdos eran de su agrado, al menos eso creí. –"Pero… Cuando me gradué, fue la única vez que vi a mi compañero, él y su mejor amiga estaban orgullosos de mí, de pasar a estafador a ser el primer zorro del desierto oficial, me asignaron al centro de la ciudad, con mi mejor amigo, pero de la noche a la mañana, ya no supe nada de él, según los informes hubo cambios de personal temporalmente y bueno, a mí me mandaron al desierto por un buen tiempo."

"Y ya no supo nada de él, lo lamento mucho ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?" – Pregunte.

"Se llama…" – Iba a decirme pero la radio sonó. –"Aquí a las unidades, tenemos un 21-30 cerca del banco central, un asalto armado, a todas las unidades cercanas, favor de presentarse inmediatamente"

"Bien zorrito, tenemos una misión" – Dijo el zorrito, se puso sus lentes de Sol y acelero el coche hacia el banco, después de unos minutos llegamos, ya habían varias patrullas esperando, pero era peligroso, estaban disparando los asaltantes adentro del banco, bloqueando la entrada a los oficiales, bajamos del auto hasta mis compañeros, estaban Henry y Anya juntos en su patrulla. –"Bien, que tenemos" – Pregunto Finnick poniéndose alado de Anya sacando su pistola.

"Comandante, tenemos a lo mucho 6 blancos, todos son mapaches y una tortuga, la líder, tienen a lo mínimo 8 rehenes, 2 ciudadanos y los 6 cajeros, policías del banco abatidos y dos heridos" – Dijo Anya.

"Esto es pan comido, son pocos, pero escaparan por la puerta trasera, yo haría lo mismo, debe hacer al menos una camioneta con uno o dos conductores" – Dijo Finnick echando reojo lo más lento posible para no recibir un balazo.

"¿Cuál es el plan, comandante?" – Preguntó Henry que estaba alado mío disparando un poco.

"Veamos, un zorro alto, un zorro pequeño, una loba y un lobo moderno, que excelente equipo tenemos" – Dijo Finnick mirando a los tres mosqueteros. –"Bien, Henry eres rápido, leí tu informe de la academia, necesito que corras hacia el edificio de alado y subas al tejado y vigiles la puerta trasera, intenta adormilar al conductor, tengo un rifle de caza adormilador en el auto, corre, cógelo y ve"

"Si señor" – Dijo el perro moderno, que en realidad es un lobo pero un poco más de casa, lobo moderno y se fue al auto, tomo el rifle y fue al edificio.

"Bien, Anya y Cody, ustedes tienen una excelente puntería, necesito que la perfeccionen hoy mismo y les disparen al menos a dos, necesito que los distraigan lo antes posible, yo tengo algo que hacer" – Dijo Finnick.

"Está bien" – Contestaron ambos jóvenes, tomaron sus pistolas tranquilizantes, sin olvidar poner los dardos blancos y empezar a disparar, ambos jóvenes le atinaron a un mapache cada uno, Finnick corrió en su estado natural, no es el único que rompe las reglas, se adentró al banco, con su velocidad y su tamaño no recibió ningún daño y ataco a dos mapaches, Anya y yo volvimos a disparar atinándole a los últimos dos mapaches y nuestro comandante saco su pistola y le disparo a la tortuga, pan comido, tenía razón ese zorro.

"Tordo, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado, si no puede pagar uno, la ley le otorgara uno" – Recito los derecho Miranda. –"¿Le quedaron claros sus derechos?"

"Si…" – Dijo la tortuga mientras Finnick le ponía las esposas y lo llevaba a la patrullas.

Anya y yo hicimos lo mismo con los mapaches, sin recitar los derechos Miranda, no nos escucharían. –"Pan comido" – Dijo Henry que llevaba en sus brazos a dos mapaches adormilados, eran los que estaban en la camioneta y los mete al coche judicial.

"Tu compañero es increíble, astuto, como tú" – Dijo Anya mirándome a los ojos, mostrándome una sonrisa, ya dejen de pensar que estoy enamorado, solo soy sincero.

"Lo mismo digo, es el mejor" – Dije mientras miraba a Finnick, mi nuevo compañero, aprenderé mucho de él.

Esa fue mi tarde, llevamos a los criminales ante la justicia, 2 murciélagos, 6 mapaches y una tortuga en un día, somos un equipo imparable. Durante el día, en la estación de policía.

"¿Qué querías que hiciera? Es un policía y ponerle a un compañero zorro era adecuado" – Dijo mi jefe, ese gran rinoceronte, sentado en su silla en su escritorio, hablando con otro animal.

"Reglas son reglas, esta orden viene de arriba" – Dijo el animal sospecho, que portaba su bata negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo, solo se le veía sus ojos de color rojo vino.

"Bien, pero si te descubren no te ayudare, están por venir, cuando salgan, la calle del Este está casi sola y el pasa siempre por ahí, seria tu momento preciso" – Dijo ese gran rinoceronte.

"Perfecto Rodrigo, tu información le servirá a los superiores, gracias" – Dijo el animal encapuchado para salir por la ventana del jefe y desaparecer.

"Que Dios se apiade de su alma, no seas estúpido zorro…"

Más tarde, después de haber encarcelado a los animales, mi servicio había finalizado, mi compañero Finnick se retiraba a su hogar, mis mejores amigos también, esta vez mi jefe no me solicito como siempre, creo que hoy hice lo indicado para evitar regaños, deje la llave del coche policiaco y me fui a mi casa.

Ya era tarde, el dulce Sol se empezaba a esconder, caminaba por la calle, un poco sola, pero no tenía miedo, siempre paso por ahí, ya que para los depredadores, el metro a esta hora está prohibido para nosotros, para los demás no.

Seguía caminando hasta que por un edificio, un animal con capa negra descendía de una manera épica, con una pistola que lanzaba ganchos para escalar. –"Alto zorro de dos colores, de aquí ya no sales" – Dijo el encapuchado, solo se le podían ver sus ojos de color rojo vino y un arma, no podía ver su pelaje, usaba guantes negros, ocultándose muy bien y por su estatura, podría ser un zorro, un lobo o lo que fuera.

"Wow, tranquilo, no tengo mucho dinero pero si lo quieren, tómalo, calma" – Dije un poco asustado, me tomo desprevenido, así que no podía recoger mi pistola sin recibir antes el balazo.

"Tu dinero no es satisfacción a mi deseo, lo siento, no es nada personal, ordenes son órdenes" – Dijo el encapuchado apuntándome a la cabeza a una distancia de 1mt aproximadamente.

Finnick dijo que los oficiales deben ser listos y astutos, en mi pata izquierda había una pequeña roca, del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol, era perfecta, di una gran patada a esta y se la lance directo a la cara al encapuchado acertándole, corrí hacia él y tire su arma, era muy flexible y logro doblarme la pata derecha superior, yo también lo era, no me iba a dejar tan fácilmente, estuvimos golpeándonos como si fuéramos agentes del FBI o jugadores de videojuegos con habilidades para la flexibilidad, después de un rato de golpes, logro dar giro al igual que él y ambos sacamos la arma apuntándonos cara a cara.

"Para ser un idiota, eres hábil" – Dijo el encapuchado sin dejar de apuntarme a la cara, con sus manos en el gatillo.

"No sé quién seas, pero te llevare ante la ley por atacar a un policía" – Dije un poco enfadado, apuntándole a la cabeza, teniendo mi dedo o garra en el gatillo, estando muy atento por si algo pasaba.

"¿La ley? Si fue la ley y los superiores quien me mandó para acabarte ¿Qué no lo ves? Nadie te aprecia, Zootopia quiere tu cabeza y yo se las daré." – Dijo el encapuchado sin dejar de apuntarme.

"Era de esperarse, el presidente nos quiere muertos" – Dije empezando a enojarme un poco.

"Nunca dije que él, hay muchos superiores, Zootopia te quiere a ti y a los demás depredadores, aniquilados"

"Bueno, hoy no es tu día." – Me agache rápidamente y golpee su rostro con mi pata, era mucho mi flexibilidad, haciendo que su arma cayera a otro lado y tirarlo al suelo apuntándole.

"Dispárame y así iniciaras tu juicio, todos te decretaran como asesino, y si me arrestas, en un suspiro saldré de la cárcel" – Dijo el encapuchado.

"Te llevare ante la ley y hare todo por mantenerte encerrado" – Dije, intentando quitarle su capa para mirar su rostro.

Pero no pude, también es flexible, me golpeo la entre pierna y se alejó, tomo su pistola de gancho y la disparo a un edificio y salió volando. –"No lo olvides zorro de dos colores, la guerra iniciara otra vez, ya ganaron una vez, lo harán dos veces, tu juicio iniciara y tu cabeza cortaran, la nueva era de los collares empezara y tu especie, morirá de una u otra forma" – Dijo el encapuchado y se fue entre los edificios, desapareciendo de mi vista.

Me fui a mi departamento, recogí la arma que el encapuchado que tiro, era de esperarse, escudo de Zootopia, un lame botas, político o militar, cualquiera podría ser. Me acosté en mi cama, cerré mi puerta con seguro, cerré la ventana, algo hice en el pasado para que me mandaran a asesinar, maldigo el día en el que perdí mis recuerdos, me dormí por un gran rato, sacando una sonrisa, no arruinaría un excelente día por este suceso innecesario.

Lejos de Cody, en un enorme edificio, volvemos a la escena de la habitación llena de teles que eran las cámaras de Zootopia.

"Yo solo te pedí una sencilla orden, matarlo, no era tan complicado" – Dijo el animal misterioso, sentado en una cilla dando la espalda sin poder verlo.

"Lo se mi señor, pero es bueno, flexible, astuto, rápido" – Dijo el encapuchado enfrente de su superior.

"Descuida, gracias a esto, daremos paso a la nueva ley, la era de los collares volverá a renacer, descuida, hiciste lo indicado, espera nuevas instrucciones" – Dijo el superior.

"Si, mi señor" – Dijo el encapuchado retirándose.

 ***Flashback***

"Promételo, dejaras las calles y serás un animal de bien"

"No, tu y yo, nuestra vida eran las calles, estafar es lo nuestro, por culpa de esa coneja eres así"

"Bien, entonces no me dejas de otra, Finnick, quedas arrestado…"

"Alto… Está bien, dejare esto, me uniré a la policía con ustedes, no puedo dejar a mi hermano menor solo"

"Gracias, Finnick"

En las televisiones, aparece un aviso importante.

Aviso de último momento, Zootopia entrara a la fase de votaciones, los nuevos sucesores darán una entrevista exclusiva para que los elijan, hoy en hace mucho tiempo, entraran dos nuevas campañas políticas llamadas "Cuernos largos" y "Ángeles blancos" sus representantes vienen con todo para llegar a la presidencia, soy Carol Pinoza, les deseo suerte a las campañas y que estas votaciones sean justas y pacificas…

" _Si, acepto, fue lo que respondió, mostrando una sonrisa._

 _Se lo puso en su patita, le quedaba bien._

 _Iniciar una nueva vida no es tan malo, solo serán unos meses._

 _Mientras este con ella, sea a donde nos manden, seremos felices._

 _Mi compañero me manda fotos de que es el número uno en su clase._

 _Soy feliz, somos feliz, Zootopia es un lugar mejor._

 _Mi amiga tenía razón, todos pueden ser lo que deseen ser…Que buenos tiempos"_


	4. Chapter 4 Ángeles Blancos

**Hola a todos, lamento haber demorado, pero aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, no hubo hoy pasados, eso me lo guardo para después, pero mas o menos explicare algunas cosas que serán fundamentales para el Fic, en este capitulo solo son 2 pistas, pero son muuuy largas, espero les agrade el capitulo y nos vemos en la próxima, dejen sus reviews, me sirven mucho.**

 **Te quiere. Te apoya. Te desea lo mejor. Tu amigo-compañero, Tiagoltd.**

* * *

 **Ángeles blancos.**

" _En los libros de historia y las escuelas siempre hablan de tres temas importantes que aprender._

 _Se dice que son momentos históricos fundamentales para lo que somos hoy en día._

 _¿Cómo se titulan? Fácil, el pasado era peor que el presente._

 _Que viendo todo esto, es casi lo mismo._

 _En los relatos y archivos lo conocían como "La batalla de los siete bandos"_

 _Los creadores de este mundo estaban en conflictos con sus seis enemigos._

 _Los depredadores._

 _Las presas._

 _Los Guardianes._

 _Los homohabilis._

 _Los fénix de alas negras._

 _Los fénix de alas blancas._

 _El segundo tema se llama "Un nuevo origen, depredadores vs presas, los nuevos dueños del mundo._

 _Por último, el tema más importante que todo ciudadano debe aprender se titula "Paz y tranquilidad, el inicio de la nueva era para las especies"_

 _Muchas guerras y conflictos, ideologías y personajes._

 _Dieron la vida para un mundo con paz, una ciudad tranquila, donde todos podían vivir en armonía._

 _Pero, fue en vano por las nuevas ideologías de este nuevo siglo._

 _Ángeles blancos, la salvación para todos, hacer una mejor ciudad._

 _La frase de estos es un honor para uno de los cinco bandos que existían antes._

" _Paz, progreso, amor y armonía, las herramientas necesarias para un gobierno poderoso, salvación para todos, el inicio del gran viaje…"_

"Sea donde estés, espero estés bien, no puedo imaginar que mi hermano menor le haya pasado algo grave, me prometiste que patrullaríamos juntos cuando me graduara y sigo esperándote" – Dijo Finnick sentado en la patrulla de policía en el asiento de conductor, la patrulla estaba justo arriba de un puente de concreto, a Finnick le tocaba vigilar ese lugar solo, ya que Cody no fue a trabajar por el suceso anterior, mirando su celular una foto de su viejo amigo.

Mientras el zorro de desierto seguía hablando solo, un encapuchado se acercaba a su coche de policía, justo quedando enfrente del parabrisas y saco una pequeño fusil y comenzó a dispararle a toda la patrulla. – "Linda mañana para iniciar el día grr" – Dijo Finnick gruñendo un poco, estaba enojado, rápido se fue a los asientos traseros por seguridad, por ser pequeño, pudo entrar perfecto al pequeña ventanilla de acero, los que usan para que los criminales no estrangulen o hagan algo a los policías.

"Muestra tu cara para partírtela en dos, zorro cobarde" – Dijo el encapuchado, sus ojos rojos era lo único que se veía, se le había acabado las balas.

"Está bien, pero te lo advierto, suelen llorar cuando me les pongo" – Grito Finnick mientras salía rápido del asiento trasero y le dio tres balazos a las patas traseras al encapuchado haciendo que cayera. –"Novato, nunca confíes por el tamaño tarado" – Finnick bajo de su patrulla toda balaceada del lado de enfrente y se acercó al encapuchado apuntándole. –"Lamento balacearte las patas, pero te lo merecías."

"Tú lo dijiste, no te confíes" – Dijo el encapuchado, dándole una gran patada a la cara a Finnick levantándose rápidamente, tomando su pequeño fusil y poniéndole un nuevo cargador.

"Grrr…." – Finnick corrió rápido a su patrulla intentando escapar de los balazos que el encapuchado le daba, esquivándolos por su buen oído podía escuchar hacia donde iban las balas.

"¡Correr no te sirve de nada!" – Dijo el encapuchado guardando su pequeño fusil, sacando un cuchillo de caza y observando cuidadosamente. –"Ven zorrito zorrito, no te escondas ya, será inútil, acabare contigo…"

"Eso dicen todas y duro hasta que ellas no aguantan" – Dijo Finnick sin revelar su ubicación, moviéndose suavemente como zorro de desierto, sus pisadas eran solo viento, astuto, discreto, asechando a su presa.

"Vamos zorrito, prometo que no te dolerá tanto, solo déjame sacarte tu piel, es lo único que pido" – Dijo el enmascarado rodeando la patrulla, silencioso, astuto, asechando a su presa ¿Se les hace familiar? Parece que no. –"¡Te tengo!" – Grito el animal desconocido lanzando el cuchillo a Finnick dándole por la espalda el cual se encontraba a unos pasos de poder haberlo atacado por la espalda o para ser más específico en la puerta del copiloto –"Muere zorro estúpido."

El encapuchado se acercó al cuerpo diminuto del zorro con uniforme de policía, se hincó y le dio cuerpo al cuerpo, el cual era un enorme peluche de felpa. –"¿Pero qué?"

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta fuertemente del copiloto golpeando la cabeza del encapuchado haciendo que se cayera, de ahí sale Finnick y le inyecta un dardo color blanco justo a su nuca encubierta. –"Grr… Nunca desconfíes del tamaño princesita, porque te puede ir peor." – Dijo Finnick acercándose al encapuchado y poniéndole las esposas dejando las patas del encapuchado a sus espaldas. –"Queda arrestado por intento de asesinato a un oficial, por usar arma en plena calle y probabilidad de herir a ciudadanos, tiene derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que diga podrá ser usado en su contra, tiene derecho a un abogado si no puede pagar uno, se le concederá uno ¿Quedo claro?" – Recito el pequeño y valiente zorro los derechos Miranda.

"Nunca me queda nada en claro." – Dijo el encapuchado, con su gran flexibilidad, ya que se encontraba en el suelo, uso sus patas traseras estirándolas golpeando la nuca de Finnick, dio un giro quedando boca arriba y darle un cabezazo al pobre zorro, da un súper salto quedando de pie rápidamente y da otro haciendo que sus patas delanteras quedaran enfrente de él y salió corriendo entre la calle, esquivando a la perfección los coches, dando un salto de Fe en el puente y cayendo en un camión de basura desapareciendo "Llego el momento de la guerra, depredadores, cabezas afuera" Es lo que decía la patrulla de Finnick toda balaceada con esas letras.

"…Maldito… Ya te atrapare encapuchado."

Mientras la acción sucedía, la cámara se ponía en negro enfocando a Finnick mientras recetaba esa gran frase de héroe, cortamos la toma y nos dirigimos al departamento de Cody, el cual estaba acostado en su cama cantando. –"Work, work, work"

En eso tocan a la puerta, Cody no tenía tan fuerte el volumen de la música y con su súper oído escucho a la perfección, se levantó, dejo su celular en la mesa que estaba en el lado derecho de su cama. – "¿Enserio?" – Abrió la puerta y su invitado era Henry con una caja de unas deliciosas donas.

"Buenos días dormilón ¿Puedo pasar?"

"Adelante, no te esperaba, hubiera puesto mis mejores muebles si venias" – Dijo Cody cediéndole el paso a Henry y cerrar la puerta, poniendo la caja en la mesa. –"Ya enserio, no te esperaba."

"Me mando Anya, se preocupó un poco al ver que no fuiste, tu eres de llegar muy puntual, así que, me mando a verte, tenías la tarde libre, pero a ella la mandaron a entrenar unos nuevos novatos para primeros auxilios zootécnicos, así que, vine a verte jeje."

"Te lo agradezco Henry, estoy bien, un poco agotado y la verdad no quería ir a trabajar… Al menos hoy no"

"No mientas Cody, no sabes mentir, cuando mientes tu cola se mueve a la derecha y tus orejas se bajan y en este momento así estas, puedes decirme, que pasa."

"Lobo astuto… Vale te diré, cuando regresaba del trabajo, un animal con capucha me quiso atacar y asesinar en ese mismo momento, por suerte, pelee con él, ya lo tenía, pero es muy fuerte y flexible que me ganó, es muy flexible, incluso más que yo…" – Dijo Cody bajando más las orejas y la cabeza mirando el suelo.

"Descuida Cody, no todos podemos ganar, pero a la próxima que lo encontremos, le daremos una paliza."

"No es eso Henry, lo que me dijo, me quería asesinar porque me mandaron a matar, no sé porque, no sé quién pero quieren nuestras cabezas, la de todos los cazadores,"

"Descuida Cody, les costara conseguirlas, porque eres un zorro astuto y fuerte, les costara todo un ejército detenerte." – Dijo Henry tratando de motivar a Cody, levantando su cabeza mirándolo a los ojos. –"No te decaigas tan rápido, jamás dejes que vean que te hirieron."

"La frase de la vieja escuela, gracias Henry." – Dijo Cody dándole un fuerte abrazo a su amigo de la infancia. –"Dame unos minutos, me duchare y nos vamos al trabajo."

"Yo te espero gavilán, apúrate."

Horas después, cortamos escena y la reiniciamos en un helicóptero que volaba hacia un edificio enorme en el distrito de hielo o como muchos lo conocen como "Tundratown" El helicóptero se estaciona arriba del edificio donde ya lo esperaban unos renos de nieve con trajes negros.

"Bienvenido señor, la junta está por comenzar." – Dijo un reno de nieve, el más alto de todos, supongo que el líder o la mano derecha de líder, recibiendo al invitado especial, llevándolo hasta un cuarto de juntas.

Pasaron unos minutos de espera, se abrieron las puertas y entraron tres renos de hielo, uno era el que estaba en el techo, el otro era de igual tamaño y el tercero fue el que se sentó en la mesa quedando enfrente de su invitado. –"Lamento la demora, estaba arreglando unos asuntos, en unos momentos vendrán nuestros demás invitados, por lo mientras, disfrute la comodidad de una bebida y galletas, insisto." – Dijo el Reno líder.

"Gracias, estoy bien." – Dijo su invitado.

Unos minutos después, llego el segundo invitado, un enorme bison de nieve, enorme, se sento en la mesa y a su espalda estaban otros dos bisones con trajes oscuros, eran sus guardaespaldas. –"Veo que llegue justo a tiempo."

"En lo absoluto, mientras nuestro tercer invitado llega, discutamos unas incomodidades que están pasando esta semana." – Dijo el Reno.

"Rodrigo, con todo respeto, será indicado esperar a tu tercer invitado, ya quiero conocerlo." – Dijo el gran Bison hacia el reno, el cual ya saben su nombre.

"Está bien, Bryan. No se te ofrece algo para la espera." – Dijo Roger al gran Bison, el cual ya saben su nombre.

"Descuida, me encuentro bien, parece que tienes nuevos candidatos, cuando pensabas decírmelo." – Dijo Bryan.

"Paciencia Bryan, era necesario la discreción, estos nuevos candidatos nos serán útiles para lo que viene." – Dijo Roger.

Esperando otro rato, llego el tercer invitado, con una capucha negra, al igual que sus dos guardaespaldas tenían una capucha. – "Lamento la demora, mucho tráfico, pero en fin, comencemos.

"Parece que está de moda usar capas, tus dos invitados las usan y confías en ellos… Eres extraño Roger." – Dijo Bryan mirando que los dos invitados usaban capas al igual que sus guardaespaldas.

"Bueno ya, es momento de discutir, estamos a poco de un enorme problema no solo político, si no militar, se procederá una nueva guerra, el 20% de la ciudad se quiere levantar en armas, eso incluye a…" – Iba a terminar Roger, pero fue interrumpido.

"Los ángeles blancos, lo sabemos, pero hace mucho que no sabemos más de esa campaña ni de sus integrantes ¿Qué te asusta?" – Pregunto Bryan.

"Eso es lo que me preocupa, llegaran las votaciones y presiento que saldrán de su escondite a recuperar lo que perdieron en la primera guerra," – Dijo Roger.

"Yo me hare cargo de los ángeles blancos." – Pidió Bryan. – "No es solo eso lo que me preocupa, si no que debemos acabar de una vez con todos esos estúpidos depredador…" – Una bala le roza a Bryan, era el encapuchado que estaba enfrente de él, el ultimo que llego a la reunión. –"Considera que no todos están con las ideas de los ángeles blancos, así que, más respeto a mi gente." – Dijo el encapuchado con una M-11 en su pata izquierda.

"Eres un hijo de…" – Los guardaespaldas de Bryan sacan sus armas apuntando al igual que los encapuchados.

"Basta los dos, no los invite para que se quieran matar en la primera reunión, no es solo los ángeles blancos los que me preocupan, si no los rebeldes, hace años que no sabemos rastro de estos y siguen en pie, al igual que su capitana, el problema que también le surge a nuestro gran presidente, es el zorro de dos colores, si se acerca a los Ángeles blancos estaremos perdidos, no podemos matarlo pero empieza a sospechar al igual que el pueblo que está en contra de nuestras ideologías, debemos darle un alto a todos." – Dijo Roger.

"Descuiden, yo me encargare de ese zorro y el pueblo, esta ciudad seguirá como esta. –"Dijo el otro encapuchado, parándose de la silla. –"Ustedes sigan controlando el centro de la ciudad como se debe, este lugar frio debe seguir intacto, aquí nos ayudan los depredadores aliados, yo me encargare de traerlo hasta aquí." – Se retira.

La escena se termina y pasamos a otra, nos adentramos ahora con Finnick que estaba en la estación de policía junto con Anya.

"Ese hijo de su…" – Anya le tapa la boca a Finnick. –"Silencio zorro, deja curarte bien. –"Dijo Anya sacando un poco de alcohol medicinal de su pequeña mochila que estaba pegada a su chaleco en su espalda. –"Diablos, esos golpes sí que dejaran marca." – Anya pone un poco de alcohol en un pedazo de algodón y lo pasa por toda la nariz de su comandante Finnick, suavemente para evitar que hubiera quejas o se moviera.

"Estuve a nada de atraparlo, me agarro desprevenido, pero cuando lo vea, le romperé toda su…" – Anya apretó duro parte de un moretón para que Finnick gritara y no terminara su frase. –"Ups, lo siento, pero debía hacerlo jeje."

"Listo señor, tengo el video de las cámaras de seguridad cerca del puente donde fue atacado." – Dijo Henry saliendo de la nada, es su astucia.

"Gracias muchacho, iré a verlo, debo sacar pistas de quién es ese encapuchado." – Dijo Finnick parándose y dirigiéndose a la oficina.

"Espere… ¿Dijo "Encapuchado?" – Pregunto Henry bajando las orejas por un poco de miedo.

"Si, si lo dije ¿Por qué?"

"Hace rato fui a ver porque Cody no vino a trabajar y me menciono que fue atacado por un encapuchado, que casi lo asesinaba, así que, creo que ambos están en peligro." – Dijo Henry.

"Descuida lobo, el que está en peligro es ese encapuchado, esta vez, si me toca, lo morderé." – Dijo Finnick mostrando una sonrisa y dirigiéndose a la oficina.

Mientras tanto, Cody caminaba por la calle para ir a su trabajo, se detuvo en una vieja tienda de artilugios, no creerán que fue a ver cosas viejas, siempre le lleva uno que otro postre a una viejita que en ocasiones le ayudaba a Cody cuando este olvidaba las llaves de su departamento.

"¿Hola? Señora Weaver le traje la lámpara que le pedí prestada, además de las bombillas." – Dijo Cody entrando a ese negocio de artilugios, que de hecho era más una colección de lámparas, linternas, focos y luces de todo tipo.

"Oh, hola joven Cody, mi madre salió a comprar unas cosas, en un rato regresa." – Dijo Alice, una joven leona, era una de las estudiantes de Weaver, esta señora no solo vendía artilugios si no sabía mucho de historia de Zootopia, leyendas, mitos, letras, etc.

"Hola joven Alice, bueno, supongo que te los tendré que dejar a ti." – Dijo Cody dejando en la barra de madera unos focos recién nuevos, y una linterna de alta precisión que Cody uso para una exploración.

"Gracias oficial Cody, yo le informare a la señora Weaver, por cierto, está muy contenta por la ayuda que nos has dado a la tienda, si quieres, está a punto de llegar, no tarda mucho, lo prometo."

En eso, la puerta se abre y se alcanza a notar una leona de alta edad, siempre llevaba un libro blanco y una vieja linterna, una burning de petróleo. –"Joven Cody, que bueno alcanzarte, veo que has traído mis encargos, que los ángeles te lo paguen muchachito lindo, quiero más que darte las gracias por aportar tu tiempo a una anciana como yo, es lindo que aún me digas señora, tu corazón tiene mucha luz, mucha bondad. Quiero obsequiarte este libro, los jóvenes de hoy sé que no leen libros, pero este te servirá mucho, es especial para animales con corazones como tú, tu serias un excelente "Ángel blanco"

"¿Los que iniciaron el conflicto? No, gracias." – Dijo el ingenuo Cody.

"No joven Cody, esas son ideologías que Zoolevisa te informa porque ellos quieren que veas eso para evitar marchas, lo mismo paso con la batalla de los siete bandos, hicieron ver al bueno como el negativo y al malo como el positivo, no digo que nosotros somos los mejores o que deben seguirnos, todos son libres de decidir, siendo justo su voto, no que te compren. Ellos no fueron los que iniciaron todo esto, fueron los "Otros" Tu eres un ángel blanco porque eres un verdadero liberal, tienes una mente muy abierta, hay muchos lectores que se consideran liberares cuando carecen de mente abierta. Un ejemplo muy típico, un liberal está a favor de ciertas cosas que no afecten a otros, la sexualidad por ejemplo, un liberal nunca critica a un homosexual, al contrario, lo apoya, lo escucha para que no se sienta inseguro. Pero, por desgracia, si tú eres lector y dices que una mujer con otra mujer haciéndolo, dices que es genial, increíble, que se aman de verdad, pero si vez un hombre con hombre y te incomoda o te da asco o cosa, eres un conservador mediocre y patético, porque según tu apoyas la homosexualidad, cuando demuestras que te incomoda una cosa como esa, muchos son conservadores mediocres cuando según se consideran liberales. Tu eres sincero y tierno con tus palabras, por eso mereces el titulo joven zorro." – Dijo la señora Weaver dándole su libro que tenía en sus patas y un pequeño collar con un fénix con alas de ángel.

"Comprendo señora Weaver, gracias por el libro y el collar, está lindo este fénix." – Dijo Cody moviendo su cola de felicidad mirando el collar.

"Fue el líder de los Ángeles blancos por siglos, es como el cello de los liberales joven zorro, lee el libro y aprenderás más de esto, para que cuando llegue el día, estés informado y tu corazón sea indestructible."

"Lo hare señora Weaver, gracias por la plática."

Mientras tanto, en la estación de policía. Finnick miraba los videos pero no encontraba ninguna prueba, los dos jóvenes lobos (Aclaro que Henry si es un lobo pero más moderno, lo conocen como perro porque es de costumbre) se iban a trabajar, el jefe, Rodrigo, seguía en su oficina platicando con su invitado.

"¡NO, NO, NO! Tu solo dijiste al zorro de dos colores, nunca mencionaste a Finnick" – Dijo Rodrigo caminando alrededor de su escritorio mientras en un asiento cerca de este, estaba el mismo encapuchado que ataco a Finnick y Cody.

"Ordenes son ordenes Rodrigo, los superiores lo pidieron, yo solo acate, además, todos sabemos que ese zorro se quedó en tu estación se te ha sido difícil gobernar como lo deseas, ya que es una lata para ti, más que ya es un comandante, está a nada de superarte, te ayude, así que mejor agradece que regañar" – Dijo el encapuchado, solo sus ojos de color rojo vino se le podían ver entre su capucha, tomando un poco de refresco después de un largo día.

"Si, pero es uno de mis mejores oficiales, alagado y querido por muchos, no puedo dejar que lo mates, muchos me odiarían por eso y pedirían tu cabeza, así que, rechazo las ordenes de los mayores, no mataras a Finnick, solo al zorro de dos colores"

"No lo creo" – Una extraña voz, al igual que su origen estaban en la puerta, era otro encapuchado, el mismo que estuvo en la junta, el que se encargaría de todo. –"Rodrigo, líder de las oficinas centrales de la policía de Zootopia, gusto verte muchacho."

"¿Tu? ¿Tu mandaste a matar a esos policías?" – Pregunto Rodrigo con una cara de susto.

"¿Yo? Para nada, esas son ordenes presidenciales, las mías son diferentes, yo vengo a poner orden en el centro de esta ciudad, nuestro gran presidente está un poco ocupados y nos pidió exclusivamente que mantengamos la paz que el mismo hizo, pero veo que tu estación de policía es un completo desastre, permíteme a mi"

"¿Entonces quién te envía a ti, si el presidente está ocupado?" – Pregunto Rodrigo mirando al encapuchado que ataco a Finnick y Cody.

"¿Acaso dije que fue el presidente? Dije ordenes de los mayores, nunca dije que fue exclusivamente el presidente, tonto" – Contesto.

"Calma ya, yo sé quién lo mando a él, ayúdame y tu paga será el doble, yo hablare con tu superior y le explicare que requiero tus servicios, descuida, mataremos a muchos, te lo prometo, tus ojos son de sangre, adoro eso, ojos de cuervo, asesinos y fríos, ven conmigo y te daré esos deseos de sangre" – Dijo el encapuchado

"Está bien señor… ¿Cómo debo llamarlo?" – Pregunto el otro encapuchado que ataco a Finnick y Cody.

"Llámame" – Se quita la capucha mostrando su rostro. –"El pingüino"

"Si, señor pingüino"

Mientras, en la cárcel central de Zootopia, un lugar tétrico, lleno de verdaderos asesinos, despiadados, sin escrúpulos, divididos en niveles, los malos, los crueles, los despiadados, los Maquiavelos, etc, amantes de las lecturas de asesinos, explicare poco a poco cada uno de ellos.

Nos dirigimos hasta el sitio más despiadado, donde viven los Maquiavelos, las mentes maestras del crimen, de la lealtad, de la ciencia. Abren una reja de metal pesado, un sitio muy muy pequeño, una de las mentes maestras estaba sentada en una cilla mirando la televisión. –"Veo que aun adoras los programas de "History" a pesar de que tu juicio llega" – Dijo el encapuchado de ojos rojo color vino.

"¿Quién eres tú? No acepto visitas y menos de tontos con capas aburridas." – Dijo una pequeña oveja mirando la televisión, era cierto, miraba un programa de History sobre la antigüedad en Zootopia.

"La pregunta es, que te ofrecen" – Dijo una hembra, el cual entraba alado del encapuchado mirando a Bellwether.

"Tu… Pensé que"

"Todos piensan eso, pero no, el fénix negro, llego, andando ovejita, hay una plática pendiente"

"¿Pero…?"

"Descuida, el gobierno te quiere afuera y nosotros nos encargaremos de usted, madame" – Dijo el encapuchado.

Los tres fueron hasta donde estaban las rejas de los "Malos" y entraron a una en especial, los guardias no decían nada, todos eran marionetas del presidente, atrapados en sus ideologías.

"Chom, que lastima que te agarraran y te mandaran aquí" – Dijo la hembra desconocida.

"No… No ¡Tu! ¡Aléjate! Guardias" – Dijo el chimpancé que estaba preso, el mismo que capturo Cody en el primer capítulo, retrocediendo al ver a esa hembra, era mucho su miedo que incluso respirarlo se podía.

"Calma dulce chimpancé, ve esta lado positivo, hoy es tu ultimo día aquí."

"Mataste a mi familia, a todos los que sobrevivieron, debería romperte el cuello, al fin y acabo ya nos extinguimos"

"Lo sé, por eso hoy es tu ultimo día cosita, tú y tu especie morirá, así me evitaras más problemas"

"Adelante, mátame, al fin logre mi meta, tú y tu bando caerá ante los guardianes y los fénix de alas blancas te acabaran"

"Jajaja, a esos les cortamos las alas hace años, los fénix de alas negras, comienzan." – Dijo la hembra sacando una M-11 y dispararle justo en la frente a Chom acabando con su vida. –"Misión completa, los _Homohabilis_ caen, se extinguen por fin, es hora de ir por los otros bandos."

"Te refieres a…" – Iba a acabar de decir Bellwether pero fue interrumpida por la misma hembra.

"Así es, iremos por _Los depredadores_ y por _Los Guardianes."_

Más tarde, Cody llegaba a la estación de policía mientras comía una barra de dulce de moras, tenía en su pata derecha el libro que le regalo la anciana, colgaba en su cuello el Fénix con alas de ángel que le regalo, era muy lindo, en ese momento, llega una motocicleta, era una "Yamaha YZF-R15" y de esta bajan dos jóvenes, se quitan sus cascos y eran unos jóvenes Lycaon pictus, llevaban en sus cuellos unos collares casi como los de Cody, pero eran Fénix de color azul metálico. –"Hola, mucho gusto, me llamo Alex Casey y él es mi compañero Alan Wake, mucho gustó, Cody."


	5. Chapter 5 Los Creadores

**Hola lectores, actualizo rápido porque para los pocos y como yo me muero de ganas de saber que viene y asi ambos nos complacemos, nos veremos después.**

* * *

 _Los Creadores._

 _Cuenta las leyendas que bajaran del mundo azul, entre las naves blancas._

 _Sus prioridades era crear el mundo perfecto, lejos de la guerra._

 _Gran error para ellos, dos bandos, dos ideologías, dos batallas._

 _Entre estos creadores, con enormes trajes blancos, armadura blanca._

 _Tenían planeado algo diferente, crear especies para proteger este mundo._

 _Un joven de ojos azules, el primero en pisar nuestro mundo, de cambiarlo._

 _Jacob, Jacob y más Jacob. Alabado Jacob, era Jacob y solo Jacob._

 _¿Solo eso? ¡Claro que no! Jacob, Jacob y para siempre; Jacob._

 _¿Qué es Jacob? Nuestro creador, nuestro padre, nuestro Dios._

 _El, junto con otros ideologistas crearon los que serían los primeros habitantes._

 _¿Qué son los primeros habitantes? Los conocen como "Presas"_

 _Escuchad el llamado, el infierno en el que estamos._

 _Presas y más presas, Jacob y por siempre Jacob…_

 **Once Upon a Time…**

"¡Corred, yo los distraeré!"

"No, no te dejare aquí, los dos podremos salid de aquí"

"No lo harán y lo saben, ya vienen, ya están aquí"

La jungla se encontraba oscura, silenciosa, callada, sin luz, ni modernidad. Eran las 8 de la noche, que en esas épocas, la hora no existía para ellos.

"No puedo creerlo, le dije, le dije, le dije que no se sacrificara."

"Así es el, regresa y luego no"

"… El regresara, yo lo sé."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Solo lo se…"

 ***En el presente***

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?" – Pregunto Cody mirando a ese perro salvaje africano, para los que digan que en Zootopia los perros no existen, te invito a darte un fuerte puñetazo y estudies Zootecnia por favor.

"Bueno, tu placa tiene su nombre joven" – Dijo Alex Casey, dándole una sonrisa al zorrito de dos colores.

"Bueno… Mucho gusto Alex Casey, lindo apellido" – Dijo Cody.

"Era el nombre de una vieja detective" – Dijo el otro Lycaon pictus, bajando de la moto y quitarse el casco poniéndose alado de su compañero. –"Una gran detective, al igual que su padre, los Casey son aprendices del gran Holmes.

"Wow… Tu familia debe ser muy lista" – Cody movía su cola, los zorros no pueden resistir expresas sus emociones y menos Cody, cualquier cosa que le impacte o le de felicidad lo demuestra con su cola.

"Él tampoco se queda atrás, su padre es un gran aprendiz del gran Poe, el amo del romanticismo, sus novelas de Wake son las más conocidas en el lado de la oscuridad, la luz y el miedo" – Dijo Alex.

"Bueno ya, a que vienen."

"O si lo lamento, Wake, adelante"

"Claro Casey" – Dijo Alan sacando una bola de metal, arrojarla al suelo y una enorme pantalla parece entre ellos mostrando a varios encapuchados. –"Estamos buscando a estos encapuchados, últimamente han estado atacando a policías… Pero policías depredadores."

"Wow… Que tecnología, pero lo siento, puedo saber para qué quieren saberlo, quienes son, necesito una identificación." – Dijo Cody mirando las pantallas que salían de esa bolita.

"Descuida, lo haremos" – Dijo Alex enseñando una placa del FBI, pero no de Zootopia, si no lejos de esta, Wake hizo lo mismo.

"Bien, si, solo a mí, me ataco una tarde, estaba solo, casi lo derroto pero pudo escapar, Usa una capa negra, muy obvio, sus ojos eran rojos, como rojos color vino, guantes negros y creo que una pistola con gancho, la uso para escapar de mí."

"Bien, gracias por tu información, mantenme comunicado por si aparece ¿Vale?" – Alex le entrega una tarjeta con su número, recoge la bolita en el suelo y se la da a Alan.

"Si, gracias, lo haré" – Dijo Cody recibiendo la tarjeta. – "¿Estarán en la estación?"

"Mi compañero Alan sí, yo debo ir a investigar más, pero si te refieres a trabajar juntos, lo siento, solo estaremos unos días, nada relevante." – Dijo Alex Casey poniéndose su casco, subirse a la moto e irse.

"A él siempre le gusto el misterio, estaremos unos días, tal vez semanas, tu calma, por cierto, lindo collar." – Dijo Alan mirando el collar del joven zorro.

"Gracias, fue un regalo de una gran consejera, el tuyo está más padre, ese fénix azul esta fabuloso ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

"Fue un regalo de una vieja señora, muy agradable, sabe aconsejar a algunos, pero en fin, debo investigar un poco más, no te interrumpo" – Dijo Alan metiéndose a la comisaria.

Cody entro unos minutos después y al instante fue golpeado en la nuca por su amigo Henry. –"Te pido una disculpa por el golpe pero, es urgente que vengas tonto."

"Que bienvenida me das. Te fuiste sin avisar cuando me estaba duchando y tuve que venir caminando y para que llegue y me des un golpe, que buen amigo." – Dijo Cody pero Henry le cerró el osico. –"Si, sí, yo igual te quiero zorrito, ahora vamos." – Se lo lleva hasta donde estaba Finnick mirando las cámaras sin parar, aunque el resultado era inútil.

"Por fin llegas tarado, casi muero." – Dijo Finnick mirando las cámaras.

"Pero… ¿Qué paso?" – Pregunto Cody mientras miraba a su Comandante herido, con unos curitas en su rostro por los golpes que recibió, nada leve, hablamos de Finnick, chiquito pero picudo y rudo.

"Lo que paso, esta mañana fui atacado por un encapuchado, casi me asesina pero… En cierto modo… Agradezco que no estuvieras conmigo, no sé si algo malo hubiera pasado." – Dijo Finnick bajando un poco las orejas pero manteniendo su firmeza.

"Lo lamento mucho, espera… ¿Encapuchado? Joder… ¿Ojos rojos color vino?" – Pregunto Cody bajando las orejas en señal de susto, mirando a su comandante ojos a ojos.

"Lo sé, Henry me conto que fue el mismo que te ataco, descuida, fue bueno que no estuvieras, por la seguridad de todos." – Dijo Finnick.

"Lo que no entiendo, quien sería capaz de mandar a asesinar a dos policías, muchos lectores dirán que los políticos, pero los conocen muy bien a ustedes, debe ser alguien que los odie de por vida o los conozcan muy a fondo." – Dijo Anya mientras guardaba unas cosas en su mochilita de botiquín.

"Debemos ser rápidos y evitar otro acto como estos, iremos en parejas, Henry y Cody irán a la biblioteca, hay una señora que siempre la cuida, la conocen como "La anciana" Pregunten por ella, digan que van de parte mía y les dará alguna información útil… Algo que nos podrá ayudar en unos cuantos días." – Dijo Finnick bajando un poco las orejas. –"Anya, tu vienes conmigo, iremos a ver a un viejo amigo, así que, andando todos."

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"El llamado a comenzado, vida es lo que daremos."

"Has el llamado mi señora, es momento de iniciar la historia."

"Lo sé hijo, lo sé" – Alza sus patas para que una gran luz salieran de ella, el llamado de la vida iniciaba.

Una enorme magia entre sus patas salía, los mitos y leyendas surgían, la ciencia era una hormiga entre mar, las creencias más haya a un solo Dios, comienzan. De las grandes nubes blancas y esponjosas. Grandes animales descendían, con bastones con cristales tan blancos y resistentes; su magia se adentraba en estos.

Estos magos rodearon a su llamada, formando un círculo y en el centro, la llamarada de la vida.

"Estimule peble ilumínate, ten angaleces piru te rainus dedatu oz paz, setan piru te sabius on tla lle coconecaine the paidru an… Nonecan piru te hunanein absoluteti a oscuridade ((Escuchar pueblo iluminado, tres cristales para los reyes debajo del cielo, siete para los señores en sus salones de piedra y… Nueve para los mortales condenados a morir.))"

Alzan sus patas con los cristales en mano, en el centro tres grandes, la llamarada y sus inferiores, y la vida… Inicia.

 ***En el presente***

"Bien, es aquí, espero y valga la pena venir hasta aquí." – Dijo Cody bajando del auto junto con su amigo Henry, caminaban hasta meterse a la biblioteca y preguntar por "La anciana". – "Si está bien, nosotros esperamos." – Dijo Cody esperando en recepción con Henry. –"Esto me da cosa, si ni recuerdo nada de mi pasado que me espero de libros de historia."

"Es normal amigo, tu siempre has tenido cositas chiquitas." – Dijo Henry en son de burla.

"Si vieras, te llenarías y mucho."

En eso, llega una joven hembra, el cual su raza es desconocida, por ahora. –"Bienvenidos al mundo de las dimensiones y los sueños hechos realidad."

"Nos manda Finnick, dijo que usted…" – Iba a terminar Cody pero fue interrumpido.

"Lo sé, seguirme depredadores, la historia les espera." – Dijo la hembra adentrándose hasta grandes muebles llenos de muchísimos libros, caminar por cinco minutos y sentarse en una cilla enfrente de una mesa de madera vieja, con una lámpara antigua. Ambos machos se sientan enfrente de ella, esta toma unos cuantos libros y los pone enfrente de ellos.

"Escuchar que solo lo diré una sola vez, los conocían como _Los Creadores_ son los primeros amos de este mundo, ustedes son jóvenes de tecnología, ciencia y evidencia, es lo que el mundo Conservador los quiere para ustedes, no se adentran a saber lo sucedido en el pasado que podría servirles para el presente o el futuro. Eran un grupo de magos ¿Creen en la magia? Porque es momento de hacerlo, este grupo de hechiceros devastaron la tierra, nunca dije que la empeoraron, solo la mejoraron con el paso del tiempo. Pero, toda magia tiene un precio, el precio de la guerra, _Los Creadores_ crearon cuatro tierras, el Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, conocidos como los cuatro vientos. Los grandes magos, eran tres, una era la líder, la gran creadora de la vida, le decían "La llamarada" Nuestra madre, junto a sus dos servidores, Jacob y Noruas nuestros creadores, uno depredador, otro presa." – Dijo la joven tortuga.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Llamarada, mi señora, la vida está surgiendo, lo que llama plantas están creciendo mi señora, los pastizales están creciendo, el mundo se vuelve más azul." – Dijo Jacob.

"Lo sé joven Jacob, es momento que tú y tu hermano le den más vida a este lugar, mi poder se terminara y ustedes seguirán el legado, en especial tu hijo." – Dijo la "Llamarada".

"¿Qué hay de Noruas?"

"Él no está listo, jamás lo estuvo… Pero tu si…"

 ***En el presente***

"Dos batallas… Comprendo, tiene sentido, dos hermanas, dos bandos." – Dijo Cody mirando los dibujos del libro.

"Es lo mismo que está pasando en esta ciudad, dos hermanos, dos bandos. Depredadores y presas, y ustedes están perdiendo. Por desgracia, están destinados al fracaso, pero, los de verdadera Fe, sabemos que ustedes ganaran, ahora váyanse, es mucha platica por hoy." – La joven tortuga se va.

Cody mira a Henry con una sonrisa astuta. –"Andando ojos lindos, creo que se quién es nuestro encapuchado." – Cody se levanta y se va junto con Henry.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Es momento hijo."

"Lo sé, gracias por todo." – Jacob se pone su capa color blanca y sale justo al centro donde ya lo esperaban más "Creadores" con sus bastones de piedra, este se pudo el en centro justo con su bastón. –"Lao memorie andi anima a leste lucar, lao memorie on animal ((Es momento de darle vida a este mundo, es momento de nacer))" – Jacob golpea su bastón juntos con los que lo rodeaban y una enorme luz rodeo todo el mundo, creando por fin, la vida, las primeras presas en el mundo.

 ***En el presente***

"¿Es enserio? Una cárcel, la más cuidada de todo Zootopia y no supieron quien mato a ese chimpancé." – Dijo Finnick enfrente del cuerpo.

"Un momento, a ese lo conocía, Cody lo arresto hace días…" – Dijo Anya tapando el cuerpo, pues ella era veterinaria.

"Lo sé loba tonta, escuche cuando lo arrestaron, tenía información útil." – Finnick mira alrededor, nadie lo escuchaba. –"Descansa ultimo _Homohabilis."_

"¿Ahora que hacemos, comandante?"

"Ve a la oficina, ten mucho cuidado por favor, reúnete con tus amigos y espérenme en los tejados del departamento de policía, iré en una hora, probablemente, dos." – Dijo Finnick para después salir de la reja e irse a donde estaban los más despiadados criminales.

Finnick llega hasta donde debería estar Bellwheter, abre la reja y ahí se encontraba, con esposas. –"Veo que te quedan bien las cadenas."

"Miren nada más, el ultimo héroe de Zootopia con vida, me extraña que no hayas tomado la decisión de morir junto con tus amigos." – Dijo Bellwheter sentada en una cilla giratoria mirando al zorro de desierto.

"Sé lo que planeas y estoy casi seguro quien mando a matar al último _Homohabilis,_ sé que te liberaran, este maldito gobierno nos quieren muerto, pero créeme primor, que si te involucras, no saldrás viva joven oveja.

"¿Es una amenaza primor? Por qué los dos podemos jugar ese juego, sí pudieron con esa policía astuta y ese policía listo, que me puedo esperar lo que te harán a ti." – Dijo la joven oveja.

"Los dos sabemos que nadie puede eliminar a esos policías, y, si fuiste la causante de su desaparición, yo mismo te asesino."

"Sin evidencias, sin testigos, no hay porque amenazar joven zorro, yo no tengo nada que ver, se fueron, te dejaron atrás, te dejaron morir solo."

"Claro que no, están vivos, lo sé." – Sonríe. –"No caeré dos veces" – Dijo Finnick volteando, sacar su pistola de tranquilizantes rápidamente y dispararle al encapuchado que apareció atrás suyo dejándolo en el suelo.

Pero en eso, dos granadas de hubo entran a la reja y una enorme patada va directo a Finnick dejándolo en el suelo y al cabo de 30 segundos, el humo desaparece y ni el encapuchado ni Bellwheter estaban ahí, solo Finnick en el suelo. –"¡Grr! Acabare con ustedes."

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Veo que iniciaron sin mí, Jacob."

"No, espera Noruas, fue nuestra madre que no te dejo estar, dijo que aún no estabas listo."

"Ni tú lo estas, sabes que al crear estos animales, el mundo se acabara, se reproducirán tanto que la vegetación que apenas crece morirá, debe haber un orden, y yo lo daré."

Jacob se pone en frente de él. –"Mama dice que eres peligroso y no lo dudo, tienes oscuridad Noruas, no puedo dejar que expulses ese poder con nuestro pueblo."

"Dirás tu pueblo Jacob." – Se pone enfrente de él, ojos a ojos mirándose desafiadamente. –"Los depredadores se encargaran de mantener el orden, tú y tus presas necesitaran control."

"¿Qué son depredadores?"

"Jaja, ya lo sabrás hermano, prepárate, porque si no puedo hacer que recapacites, tendré que obligarte a hacerlo." – Dijo Noruas dando la vuelta, tomando su bastón con su cristal blanco e irse.

"No soy yo el que debe cuidarse la espalda."

 ***En el presente.***

Cody, Henry y Anya ya habían esperado casi una hora en el tejado del departamento de policía, el cual era enorme el edificio. Cody estaba en la orilla mirando la ciudad y pensando lo que le dijo "La anciana". –"Y si esa anciana tiene razón, Zootopia siempre fue un sitio de guerra y esta será la que podría causar el fin de todos nosotros."

"Cody, las personas de la biblioteca leen mucho y se aferran a las ideologías de los escritores." – Dijo Henry sentándose al lado izquierdo de Cody.

"Calma Cody, si eso pasa, estaremos todos juntos para apoyarnos." – Dijo Anya sentándose al lado derecho de Cody. –"Recuerda que."

"Somos amigos, somos familia, juntos y hasta el fin." – Dijo Henry poniendo su pata enfrente de ellos, después Anya.

"Los mosqueteros…Siempre hasta el fin." – Dijo Cody poniendo su patita con ellos, era el juramento que ellos tres hicieron.

Finnick estaba atrás mirándolos, posando una sonrisa mientras cruzaba sus patitas y en voz baja. –"No dejare que nada les pase niños, no perderé a nadie más."

"Vamos jóvenes, descanso cuando mueran, tenemos trabajo que hacer." – Dijo Finnick gritándole a los tres mosqueteros.

"¿Por qué nos enviaste a esa biblioteca con esa tortuga?" – Pregunto Cody mientras se paraba y miraba a su comandante.

"Para que abras tu cabecita y seas lo que siempre fuiste, libre, todos ustedes y se los demostrare." – Dijo Finnick mostrándoles una sonrisa.

 ***En el pasado***

Un lindo amanecer se daba en Zootopia, el bello Sol se daba en el centro de la ciudad, un zorro con un pequeño traje de Scout lloraba a costados de unas escaleras de roca, ocultado de todos, su cabeza chocaba con sus "Rodillas" En frente de él había un bozal para zorro, metálico, muy resistente. –"*Snip* No, no entiendo porque…" – Dijo aquel cachorrito con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"¿Qué tienes torpe zorro?" – Dijo una voz enfrente de este, un joven zorro, de hecho, demasiado joven, tenía unos enormes audífonos, casi como si fuera un Dj experto, sus patas estaban en sus bolcillos de ese short color verde un poco mocoso, una playera color negra con una franja roja en el lado derecho de esta. Se quita sus audífonos y recoge el bozal y mira al cachorro. –"Ya veo, te han lastimado."

"No señor, solo se me metió algo a mis ojos, es todo."

"No quieras engañarme, es difícil que lo hagan." – El zorro joven se sienta alado suyo. –"Lo sé, es inevitable no sacarlo, están en nuestros genes, sácalo, tu puedes."

"Lo… Gracias" – Dijo el cachorro llorando un poco más, para luego secarse las lágrimas y mirar al otro zorro que estaba alado suyo.

"Los zorros como nosotros, tenemos el don de las emociones, no como los leones o como los tigres, que muy difícil ves descender una lagrima en sus ojos, nosotros no somos así, nosotros no tenemos corazones de roca, al contrario, nos encanta… Expresarnos como se debe, moviendo la cola es nuestro don de expresarnos, de transmitir energía o señales a todos" – Dijo el joven zorro moviendo la cola de lado a lado. –"¿Lo ves?"

"Wow, no sabía que teníamos esa habilidad, mamá me lo dijo una vez pero jamás había estado tan feliz." – Dijo el pequeño zorrito que empezaba a mover la colita rápidamente.

"No debes dejar que la sociedad te afecte, habrá algunos que te harán la vida imposible, ignóralos, y demuéstrales que eres más fuerte que ellos, que eres mejor, solo porque somos depredadores y perdimos en tiempos pasados no significa que fuimos los malos o que estamos destinados a perder, no lo olvides zorro." – Dijo el joven zorro poniendo su pata delantera izquierda en el hombro derecho del pequeño zorro.

"Muchas gracias señor zorro." – El pequeño zorro volteo a verlo dándole una enorme sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento.

"Tengo solamente 2 años, pero no todos son zoólogos, así que, tengo como 14 años, pero esta sociedad, ya lo he vivido bastante." – El joven zorro toma el bozal para zorros y lo avienta lejos de ahí. –"No llores más, tu serás el mejor scout de todos y serás el primer depredador que logre más que nadie más ha logrado, te meterás de nuevo y los retaras, estáfalos bien, tu ganaras y te quedaras adentro joven scout."

"Gracias…Zorro."

"Llámame Finnick."

"Me llamo Nicolás, Nicolás Wilde, gusto en conocerte, Finnick."

"Ahora, ve y se un gran zorro, cuando me necesites y sé que lo harás, te doy mi ayuda, confía en mí, Nick." – Dijo Finnick dándole una sonrisa.

"Gracias, amigo." – Dijo Nick, levantándose y adentrarse de nuevo a ese edificio para ser el mejor scout de toda la vida.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"No inicies una guerra, hermano, perderías." – Dijo Jacob deteniendo a su hermano que caminaba entre los bosques oscuros de Morgoth.

"¿Tú piensas detenerme?"

"Si es necesario, hare todo por hacerlo."

"Inténtalo, asesina a tu hermano." – Se puso enfrente de Jacob. –"Asesíname ahora."

"No lo haría, eres mi hermano, regresa al hogar donde naciste, con nosotros y nuestro pueblo." – Dijo Jacob poniendo su pata enfrente de su hermano en señal de "Ven conmigo".

"Tú y ese… Pueblo, no lo creo, si no lo haces ahora, lo tendrás que hacer en un futuro y dejar ir algo, tiene consecuencias para después, prepárate hermano, tú y tu pueblo ahora son "Presas" para nosotros." – El hermano mayor volvió a dar caminata dándole la espalda a su hermano.

"¿Nosotros? A que te refieres." – Pregunto Jacob antes de que su hermano desapareciera.

"Los depredadores, los que ganaran este mundo, si creías que los _Sofle_ me detendrán, estas equivocado, los _Socro_ ganaremos y veremos quienes son los verdaderos _Creadores_ de este mundo" – Dijo el hermano mayor mientras se iba.

"Sabes que perderás Noruas, pero te perdonare cuando regreses, porque eres mi hermano."

"Ya veremos quien le suplica a quien…"

 ***En el presente***

Era de tarde, casi noche por completo, nos adentramos a la tienda de artilugios, en la cual estaba la señora Weaver junto con Alice sentadas leyendo un libro, en ese instante se abre la puerta y era una joven oveja, acompañada con un encapuchado y la hembra de la cárcel. –"¿Leyendo en momentos de guerra?" – Dijo la hembra desconocida.

"Leo para estar actualizada de nuestros antepasados, más que nada por lo que está por iniciar." – Dijo la señora Weaver cerrando su libro y mirar al trio que entro a su despacho. –"Veo que traes a la joven Bellweather, y a uno de los fénix, me alegra por ti."

"Sin miedo, siempre un paso adelante, bien informado, toda una digna de los fénix blancos."

"Así es, por eso me gane el respeto y el derecho de defender este mundo de luz de las grandes oscuridades del pasado." – Dijo Weaver parándose y tomar una taza de café. –"Sabes que no puedes matarme, no sin tus recursos, las armas no vencen a la luz señora.

"Lo sé, no vine a matarte, sé que no podemos matarnos, aun, cuando nuestra oscuridad y tu luz llegue, iniciara el rio de sangre, solo vengo a advertirte que los _Socro_ ya están aquí, y tu poder caerá, perdimos en décadas pasadas, desterrados y encarcelados en lo más profundo del mundo. Pero algunos siguieron en pie y mira, conquistaron lo que una vez nos perteneció." – Dijo la hembra poniéndose cerca de Weaver tomando otra taza de café.

"Qué bueno que dices eso, porque los _Sofle_ volverán a volar y te arrancaremos esas alas negras, la luz de estrella aún no se acaba hasta que acabes con el ser más diminuto y te costara, la batalla de los siete bandos volverá a Zootopia y espero estés preparada." – Dijo Weaver mirando a la hembra desconocida.

La hembra se pone enfrente, cara a cara dándole una sonrisa. –"Lo mismo digo de ti, hermana, prepárate." – Los tres se marcharon.

"Entonces, la paz que reinaba, murió." – Dijo Alice mirando a su madre.

"No hija, la luz de estrella sigue porque sigue, para eso te entrene, si ella está aquí, significa que los fénix de alas negras alzaron vuelo y nos llevan ventajas, nosotros daremos vuelo hija, Alan y Alex están aquí, significa que los fénix de alas blancas daremos vuelo." – Dijo Weaver dándole un collar a su hija. –"Si los encapuchados están aquí, la mafia igual…Significa que ellos ya deben estar aquí… Y la batalla de los siete bandos está por iniciar."

"Quiere que llame a este…"

"No, quédate aquí Alice, yo iré a avisarle, es momento que salgan de las sombras y recuperen lo que perdieron, esos viejos héroes se volverán a levantar y su hijo, es la chispa de todo esto." – Dijo Weaver un poco asustada saliendo de su tienda.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"¿La guerra? Llevamos décadas con paz, desde que fuiste el primero en tocar este mundo, la paz debíamos mantener." – Dijo la madre de Jacob.

"Si, Noruas está dispuesto a crear vida con su magia, menciono algo llamado _Los Depredadores_. Llamarada." – Dijo Jacob.

"Era de esperarse, no dejaremos que suceda y tú debes encargarte de mantenerlo así hijo." – Dijo "La llamarada".

"Lo prometo madre, detendré a mi hermano sea cualquier costo."

 ***Once Upon a Time***

La fecha no era exacta desde lo que acabamos de ver, habían pasado mucho tiempo, nos encontrábamos en los grandes y blancos paisajes de la luz de estrella, en los bosques divinos. –"Prometí mantener la paz, la luz de la estrella seguirá prendida, las fuerzas de Morgoth no avanzaran y ustedes deben encargarse de eliminar la oscuridad, ustedes tienen ese poder para derrotar la oscuridad y reinar la luz." – Dijo Jacob mirando "La piedra de estrella" El corazón y la vida de la isla, del mundo, de la vida de todos.

"Prometemos firmemente servirle nuestro señor, la lealtad es nuestro escudo, la confianza nuestra armadura y la luz nuestra espada, la oscuridad se mantendrá en su lugar, sin detenernos, dar la vida, este mundo de paz seguirá." – Dijeron varios soldados con armaduras blancos y capuchas color blanco, con un enorme dragón pintado en la parte trasera de la capucha y en su cuello les colgaba un gran collar con un dragón en él.

"Adelante jóvenes _Guardianes_ , les deseo mucha suerte en esta misión de oscuridad, relajaos, que la luz de estrella esta con ustedes y yo los protegeré de cualquier oscuridad que no puedan detener, ahora, andando, tenemos una enorme guerra por finalizar." – Dijo Jacob volteando a ver a sus fieles soldados.

Todos los soldados salieron corriendo, rumbo a su misión; La paz. –"Por lo que más quieras Richard, no dejes que ni hoy, ni mañana ni por siempre, la oscuridad salga de aquí y se apodere de todo lo que hemos construido." – Dijo Jacob tocando el hombro de uno de sus mejores hombres.

"Lo prometo, mi señor Jacob." – Dijo Richard saliendo con sus hombres.

 ***En el presente***

Mientras tanto, dos jóvenes perros africanos bajaban de su motocicleta, se quitaron sus cascos para irse a su departamento, pero varios encapuchados de color blanco les obstruyeron la entrada. Descendieron de los edificios como grandes parkoureros. –"Entrada épica como siempre, incluso mejor que la nuestra ¿Verdad?" – Dijo Alan mirando a los encapuchados.

"Alan, Alex, hace mucho que no los veía, han crecido mucho." – Dijo un encapuchado acercándose a ellos y darles un abrazo a ambos.

"Me alegra verte, pero a la vez me da nervio que si ustedes están aquí." – Dijo Alex pero fue interrumpido por el encapuchado. –"Es porque la batalla de los siete bandos iniciara y entre más aliados seamos, mejor."

"Era de saberlo, Chom murió hace horas, _Los homohabilis_ están extintos, fueron los fénix de alas negras, lo sabemos y si ustedes están aquí, supongo que su líder los mando." – Dijo Alan.

"Eres listo Alan Wake, nos pueden poner al día, por favor." – Dijo el encapuchado.

"Claro, por cierto, Richard, bienvenido a Zootopia."

"El lugar donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen ser." – Dijo Richard quitándose la capa de la cabeza y mirando a los dos jóvenes perros africanos.

"Bien que sabes…"

"Jacob creo este lugar, no dejare que nadie lo destruya…"

"En eso, estamos de acuerdo."

* * *

 **Voy a aclarar 4 cosas.  
* Usar "Once Upon a Time" Doy a entender relatos antiguos, es muy diferente que poner "En el pasado" Porque este seria un poco mas presente.**

 ***Si me dicen que hay mucho *Once Upon a Time* y *En el presente* Eso se viven en las grandes series, mucho pasado en tan solo unos segundos, así que no vengan a criticar eso.**

 ***Si, son muchos personajes y no he aclarado mucho, pero pongan detalladamente a todos, porque como la gran serie "Lost" Are lo mismo, el mejor suspenso de ciencia ficción de todos y eso incluye muchos personajes que poco a poco hire desarrollando.**

 ***Analicen bien porque aqui hay 5 pistas.**


	6. Chapter 6 Los ángeles negros

**Lamento demorar muchísimo pero aquí tienen este nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

Los ángeles negros.

 _"Modernidad es lo que se puede decir._

 _No se confundan, el negro es un color hermoso._

 _Pero misterioso, incluso peligroso para algunos._

 _Fueron parte del descenso entre las naves blancas en el mundo azul._

 _¿Jacob? ¡No! El no forma parte de esto ¿Entonces quién?_

 _¿Ya lo descifraste? ¡Le atinaste! ¡Noruas!_

 _Noruas y más Noruas, simplemente; Noruas._

 _Odiado por muchos, amado por muchos._

 _El hermano inferior, el rechazado, el peligroso y el desterrado._

 _Somos lo que deseamos ser, no somos lo que nos pasó en la vida._

 _El así lo decidió, un conflicto, una guerra por milenios._

 _Oscuridad, magia tan perfecta y misteriosa de descifrar._

 _Escuchad, que ya están aquí._

 _Noruas, nuestro creador, nuestra ideología a seguir._

 _No te confundas lector, no tiene nada que ver con Dios y la biblia._

 _Vamos más allá de lo que un libro antiguo y aburrido nos dice._

 _Es nuestro ordenador, nuestro controlador, sin él, el mundo se hubiera acabado._

 _Pero muchos no lo quieren reconocer, por eso el conflicto._

 _Presas vs Depredadores. La juventud de hoy, la antigüedad, en las memorias._

 _Les presentamos a Noruas, el primer depredador en el mundo, nuestro salvador."_

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"¿Madre? ¿Por qué?" – Pregunto un joven cachorro.

"No es seguro, hijo, no sabemos lo que hay." – Respondió la madre poniéndose alado de su cría.

"Tu mencionaste que explorar es nuestro fuerte."

"Lo se hijo, yo lo dije, pero eres muy pequeño aun, no podría perderte." – Se sienta alado del cachorro.

"¿Cuándo podremos bajar?" – Pregunto el joven cachorro mirando a su madre ojos a ojos.

La joven madre mira hacia la ventana a ese mundo solo sin vida. –"La luz de la llamarada vendrá hijo, la luz de estrella está a punto de nacer, cuando lo haga, podremos bajar."

"¿Crearemos un nuevo mundo, madre?"

"Si hijo, con mucha vida, con personas como nosotras y más."

"¿Crees que estamos listos, Jacob y yo?"

"Claro que lo estarán, Noruas, están listos tú y tu hermano."

 ***En el pasado*  
** "Yo esperaba que tu nivel de maquiavelismo era bajo, pero no, eres tan maquiavela, que me orgulleces." – Dijo una hembra entrando a un pequeño almacén con una computadora adentro.

Sonríe. –"Me diste una pieza de rompecabezas, la estoy aprovechando como se debe."

"No te fue difícil desacerté de él, aprendes rápido." – Dijo la hembra, sentándose alado de su aprendiz mientras miraba la computadora, un anuncio del arresto del presidente de Zootopia.

"Gracias a esa coneja, se me hizo más rápido su arresto, cuando se enteren que se equivocaron, y esos depredadores saquen su lado primitivo, la gran fénix negra volara." – Dijo la aprendiz mirando a su maestra.

"Aun no Bellwheter, cuando todos los sucesos pasen, será el paso para que los ángeles negros se levanten, pero debemos ser pacientes joven oveja, porque no caerán para hoy, pero será objeto clave, yo te protegeré cuando te arresten." – Dijo la hembra desconocida.

"Lo hare, gracias, maestra."

"Denada, alumna."

 ***En el presente***

"Bien, solo lo explicare una vez, no quiero fallas, no quiero errores, deben sacar más sus habilidades, demostrarles de lo que son capaces." – Dijo Finnick enfrente de los tres jóvenes policías, estos se encontraban hincados para poder ver mejor a su comandante. –"Los he analizado, ustedes son el equipo perfecto, pero debe aprender un poco del otro, aprenderán las cosas nuevas, que los ayudaran para todo momento."

"Señor, con todo respeto, estar en la azotea de la estación de policía en que nos servirá a mejorar?" – Pregunto Cody.

"Buena pregunta oficial Cody, ven, acércate." – Dijo Finnick.

Cody se acercó un poco tímido a su comandante, este le puso una cuerda en su cadera y la amarro fuertemente a un tubo de ventilación. – "La cuerda es perfecta para llegar al suelo ¿Quién dice que solo podemos escalar árboles y montañas?" – Dijo Finnick lanzando a Cody del edificio con una sonrisa.

"¡¿Estas demente?!" – Gritaron Anya y Henry, los mejores amigos de Cody.

Finnick se pone sus audífonos gigantescos, los conecta a su celular en lo que se amarraba una cuerda a sus caderas y la sostenía en el mismo tubo de ventilación, pone la música "Middle del Dj Snake" y se avienta también poniéndose sus lentes. –"Vamos, son jóvenes, alóquense, vivan la vida como quieran vivirla, pero experimenten."

Ambos oficiales se miraron por un rato, se amarraron la cuerda y saltaron al igual que Finnick y Cody.

Finnick corría sobre las ventanas del edificio felizmente, junto con sus jóvenes policías. –"Ya ven, quien dice que no podemos escalar y descender edificios, un punto más para que sobrevivan." – Dijo Finnick llegando al suelo.

"Eres un tonto, pero me agrado." – Dijo Cody un poco asustado por lo que le hizo Finnick, pero moviendo su colita felizmente.

"Estas feliz, no caigo en eso, los zorros no podemos esconder nuestras emociones, eso se lo dije a un viejo amigo mío." – Dijo Finnick moviendo la cola.

"¿Qué más? Queremos aprender más" – Dijeron los tres mosqueteros.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Esratnavel, rartsomed euq sartseun saigoloedi neneit un oditnes ed adiv, un res, selazitsap, satnalp y saserp, nis un lortnoc, nis rajed ed recerc, sol serodadreped natse iuqa arap ralortnoc us noiccudorper, se aroh ed recan (Levantarse, demostrar que nuestras ideologías tienen un sentido de vida, un ser, pastizales, plantas y presas, sin un control, sin dejar de crecer, los depredadores están aquí para controlar su reproducción, es hora de nacer)" – Dijo Noruas en medio de un circulo rodeado por encapuchados de color negro y bastones color blanco con un cristal de poder. Noruas alza su bastón y golpea el suelo, creando lo que el mundo necesitaba, controlar a las presas, el primer depredador, estaba ya en sus patas.

*Meses después*

Noruas caminaba por los bosques oscuros de Norgoth, en eso fue golpeado por un bastón y tirándolo al suelo. –"¡Estas demente!" – Dijo su golpeador.

"Solo hago mi trabajo, darles un hogar como la llamarada nos prometió." – Dijo Noruas.

"Los están masacrando, se los demoran sin piedad, es tu culpa Noruas"

"Nuestra madre nos prometió un lugar en el mundo, no los quiso crear cuando ella misma me los dejo a cargo, yo solo les doy un lugar en el mundo y además, agradécemelo, estoy salvando nuestro mundo, si no hay control entre tu especie, el mundo se acabaría, por eso estamos nosotros, denada, hermano."

"Estas loco Noruas, acabas de iniciar una guerra, si tú crees que no harán un juicio contigo, no te defenderé esta vez."

"No necesito ni de ti ni de nuestra madre, entiéndelo Jacob, tus ideologías no son nada a las mías, muchos declárenme como el malo de la historia, pero analiza, estoy haciendo bien a tu pueblo."

"Te mataran, Noruas."

"Lo sé, Jacob. Y espero tú lo seas, te esperare cuando estés listo."

 ***En el presente.***

La tarde se echaba a dormir, la noche apagaba su alarma y salía un día más a restregar su naturaleza. Nos encontramos en el mismo edificio en la zona Tundratown, el mismo edificio del capítulo 4, justo en la mesa de reuniones. Estaban sentados, Bryan el gran Bison de nieve junto a sus dos guardaespaldas de la misma especie. Enfrente de este, Roger el reno de nieve y sus dos enormes guardaespaldas. Por último, "El pingüino" Por esta ocasión no los acompañaba el cuarto invitado, el misterioso encapuchado. –"Los he llamado de emergencia, por un solo motivo, daremos inicio a la operación y necesito el "Si" de todos ustedes." – Dijo Roger.

"Yo acepto, inicien el operativo." – Dijo Bryan levantando su copa con vino tinto.

"¿Qué hay de los demás, me refiero al encapuchado?" – Pregunto "El pingüino."

"Él nos dará su voto después, faltarías tú." – Dijo Roger.

"Bueno, mi respuesta es un "Si" Así que, celebremos." – Dijo "El pingüino" levantando su copa pero para ese instante, se partió en mil pedazos.

"Mi respuesta es un "Lo pensare" El cual tendrán mi respuesta en unos… Milenios" – Dijo un encapuchado de color blanco sentado en otra silla, mirando a todos, el cual los guardaespaldas sacaron sus armas y lo tenían a la mira.

"¡¿Quién hoza interrumpir una celebración?! ¡Mátenlo!" – Ordeno Roger enojadísimo.

Todos los guardaespaldas dispararon, pero las armas no funcionaron, se hicieron polvo enfrente de sus ojos. –"Cuando entenderán que no pueden matar lo que no deben matar." – Dijo el encapuchado quitándose la capucha de la cabeza mirando a todos con una sonrisa. –"Hijos míos, así es como aprovechan su mundo, armas, reuniones y una guerra, veo que las batallas no tuvieron sentido."

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Hijos?" – Todos se preguntaban.

"O si, lamento mi mal comportamiento, permítanme presentarme." – Dijo el encapuchado levantándose y mostrándoles un saludo elegante. –"Me llamo Jacob, soy su creador."

"¿Jacob?" – Preguntaron todos.

"Cierto, hablo con políticos, los que no leen ni tres libros que marquen sus vidas, sí, soy Jacob, no lo entenderían, yo los cree, son mis creaciones." – Dijo Jacob.

"¡Mátenlo!" – Grito Bryan a sus guardaespaldas, pero todos los guardaespaldas se desmayaron al instante y cayeron al suelo.

"Me temo, que al ser su creador, me vuelvo como un padre para ustedes y prometí nunca lastimar a ninguna presa, que desagradable que los que provocaran una guerra sean ustedes, las presas, tanto dieron las vidas nuestros antepasados para que terminaran así. Jure no lastimarlos, pero se lo están ganando." – Dijo Jacob un poco molesto. –"Si inician esta guerra, morirán, se los aseguro."

"¿Usted nos matara? Por favor, nadie podrá detenernos." – Dijo "El pingüino".

"Yo no, pero para eso cree a mi ejército que si puede hacerlo." – Dijo Jacob y a sus espaldas, salían varios encapuchados de color blanco.

Todos se quedaron un poco fríos, al ver a todos esos encapuchados. –"No crean que somos _Los ángeles blancos_ Para nada, ustedes ángeles negros, no pierdan su tiempo, no lo vale." – Dijo Jacob. –"Richard, arréstalos."

"A la orden jefe." – Los encapuchados empiezan a esposar a todos los guardaespaldas dormidos. En ese instante, Bryan saca una M-11 Agarra a un encapuchado y lo toma como rehén apuntándole a la cabeza. –"¡Alto todos, un paso o algún movimiento estúpido y se muere!"

"Richard" – Dijo en voz baja Jacob, él no podía usar sus poderes, prometió no lastimar a ninguna "Presa".

"No puedo señor, si saco mi arma, lo matara antes." – Dijo Richard tratando de acercarse a su arma.

"¿Creen que somos estúpidos? GUARDIANES _Los ángeles negros_ estamos un paso adelante, morirán ustedes y los demás." – Dijo Bryan apunto de dispararle a un encapuchado, pero en eso recibe un balazo en su cara, fue Richard quien le disparo.

"… Richard…" – Jacob lo mira con una lagrima en su ojo. –"No matar a los nuestros."

"Era el o uno de los nuestros." – Dijo Richard guardando su arma mirando a su jefe.

Jacob se acerca al cuerpo de Bryan, cierra sus ojos y pone su pata en su cabeza cerrándole los ojos y decir unas palabras. Después de eso, el cuerpo de Bryan desaparece. – "Que no se repita, Richard. Llévense a los demás, entre más se alejen de los fénix de alas negras, por mi bien."

En ese momento, las luces se cortaron en toda la sala, un humo se podría sentir y respirar, una brisca de aire se sentía, era el aleteo del fénix negro, en unos momentos, se prenden las luces y, tanto Roger como "El pingüino" habían desaparecido, aun así se quedaron sus guardaespaldas. –"Fénix negros, son listos, llevarse la carga importante, arresten a los demás y vigilen el perímetro, por favor, Richard, estas a cargo, debo ir a ver a una vieja amiga." – Dijo Jacob desapareciendo.

 ***En el pasado.***

"Tu tranquilo, recuerda, no seas mal educado, respetuoso, tranquilo, si no te compran, usamos la carita bonita y si no, lo aras para la próxima. Tu puedes, eres el mejor scout." – Dijo un scout tocando a una de las casas, el llevaba un carrito rojo con un tipo de galletas de exploradoras, pero muy diferentes a las demás.

Abren la puerta. –"Hola, me llamo Nicolás Wilde y pertenezco al grupo de los scout, muy buenos días le deseo, lamento las molestias pero, le vengo ofreciendo unas deliciosas galletas "Popsycockies" Las mejores que pueda probar, desea comprar una caja, el dinero será utilizado para la mejora del escuadrón, como nuevos uniformes, herramientas de supervivencia, etc."

"Se ven deliciosas, me agrada la idea que tu uses las galletas y las transformes a tu manera, valió la pena las horas de trabajo." – Dijo el dueño de la casa.

"Si, quería hacerlo a mi manera, para que se vieran mejor…" – Dijo Nick un poco apenado.

"Calma, me agrada esa idea, para eso son los scout, para mejorarse en las formas de sobrevivir, lo clásico es aburrido, lo desconocido y moderno es lo mejor." – Dijo el dueño de la casa, sacando dinero. –"Dame cuatro cajas por favor."

"A la orden señor" – Dijo Nick tomando cuatro cajas de galletas y dárselas al señor y recibir el dinero. –"Muchísimas gracias señor."

"Dime Jacob."

"A la orden, señor Jacob."

 ***En el presente.***

"Ese maldito infeliz, pensé que lo habías matado." – Dijo "El pingüino" mirando al encapuchado de color negro quien fue el que los rescato.

"Un "De nada" No me caería mal. Los fénix blancos aun no alzaban vuelo, pero quien se esperaría que los " _Guardianes"_ Si lo hicieron a tiempo. Si Jacob está aquí, significa que su poder no se terminó como lo esperábamos, creo que debemos actuar más rápido." – Dijo el encapuchado, dato curioso, era el mismo encapuchado que estuvo en la reunión en el capítulo 4.

"Perdimos a Bryan, él nos daría varias armas, es inaudito, justicia, debemos hacer justi…" – Un cuchillo paso rozando la cara de "El pingüino" para callarlo.

"Cállate ya, aún estamos a tiempo, Jacob ya no tiene el poder que antes. Yo misma lo detendré." – Dijo la hembra desconocida, junto a ella se encontraba Bellwheter.

"Mi señora, pensé que no volvería a esta ciudad." – Dijo Roger mirando a la hembra.

"¿Y perderme la diversión? Por favor, Roger reacciona, sin mí, no ganaran esta batalla. Si Jacob está aquí y su patético Richard. Significa que los fénix blancos, son más de lo que esperaba." – Dijo la hembra desconocida.

"¿Qué planea?" – Pregunto "El pingüino".

"Oscurecer esta ciudad, pero necesito más tiempo, haremos esto. Roger, pingüino vayan al edificio presidencial y avísenle al presidente esta situación, que inicie el plan "Luz poderosa" Bellwheter, vigila a esos zorros y a esos lobos, no dejes que investiguen más, has todo lo necesario por detenerlos." – Dijo la hembra desconocida.

Todos se marcharon a sus misiones, los ángeles negros por fin darán su verdadero vuelo. Mientras tanto, en la estación de policía, los tres mosqueteros salían de un arto trabajo, junto con su comandante.

"Lo admito, fue divertidísimo, hay que intentarlo otra vez." – Dijo Henry mirando a Finnick.

"Tranquilo, todo a su tiempo lobito, irán aprendiendo cosas más fabulosas. Mientras tanto, vamos a celebrar, yo invito." – Dijo Finnick.

"¿Celebrar a dónde?" – Pregunto Anya.

"Hay un bar muy bueno a unas calles de aquí, descuiden, hay refrescos para novatos como ustedes jajá" – Dijo Finnick en son de burla, caminaban hasta llegar los cuatro al bar, meterse y pedir.

"Yo quiero una piña colada con alcohol por favor." – Anya.

"Yo quiero un poco de cerveza combinada con tequila y un bust de mora azul por favor." – Henry.

"Ósea un Blue?" – Mesero.

"Así es." – Henry.

"Yo no quiero nada, gracias." – Cody.

"¿Qué paso joven Cody? Solo porque te avente de un edificio te vuelves frio aquí, vamos, eres joven aprovéchalo." – Dijo Finnick. –"Yo quiero una perla negra, gracias."

"No es eso, solamente no soy mucho de tomar… No es mi estilo." – Dijo Cody bajando las orejas un poco apenado.

"Te pareces a una policía detestable, no tomaba nada de alcohol y cuando su novio le invitaba, ella apenada lo bebía para no quedar mal jajá. Pero sé que puede gustarte, a ella le encantaba, pide un jugo de manzana embotellado, muy espumoso, eso te relajara." – Dijo Finnick mientras pedía jugo de manzana espumoso para su estudiante Cody.

"Gracias comandante." – Cody.

"Ya no estamos trabajando, dime solo Finnick, comandante, mejor dime anciano, suena más elegante." – Finnick.

Todos pasaron varias horas juntos, con carcajadas, risas, lloriqueos, chistes antiguos de Finnick, etc. Una noche muy feliz para el cuarteto inolvidable.

Ya era muy tarde, casi las 3 am, en eso se escucha el abrir de la puerta del bar, entra un macho con ropa blanca, se parecía más a un civil, va a la barra y pide solamente una naranjada.

"Estos civiles, son tan jóvenes y vienen a un bar y piden sus cosas de niñas, este está peor que el novato Cody." – Dice Finnick ya un poco pasado de copas.

"Creo que ya bebió muchísimo Finnick, mejor repose un poco, le pido una agua mineral si lo desea." – Dijo Cody quitándole el vaso de alcohol que tenía su comandante en su pata.

"Un minuto ¿Usted es el oficial Cody?" – Pregunto el civil acercándose a la mesa de los cuatro depredadores.

"¿Cómo todos saben mi nombre?" – Pregunto Cody un poco molesto.

"Pues, los policías tienen una placa con su nombre en ella." – Dijo el civil apuntando la placa de Cody el cual tenía el nombre de Cody y un decorativo en ella, una patita de zorro y una zanahoria.

"Buen punto, gusto en conocerlo eh…" – Cody.

"Richard, mi nombre es Richard, recién nuevo en Zootopia y escuche mucho de ustedes, en especial del comandante Finnick." – Dijo Richard sentándose.

"¡¿Qué?! Yo no te debo nada cara de cul…" – Anya le cierra la boca a Finnick. –"Perdónelo, bebió mas de la cuenta." – Anya.

"Si, él es el Comandante Finnick, hace 6 años entro a la policía de Zootopia y por su gran habilidad en vivir en varios distritos, las pruebas de entrenamiento fueron pan comido, cuando entro a la policía, se ganó el respeto y cariño en el distrito de Sahara Square y se volvió Capitán en menos de un año, y hace unos años se volvió Comandante y se ganó el puesto de líder de la estación de Sahara Square y recién se trasladó aquí.

"Veo que para ser nuevo sabes mucho." – Henry.

"Soy un fan de la policía y sus mejores policías, a ustedes también los conozco un poco." – Richard.

"¿Qué sabes de nosotros?" – Pregunto Anya.

"Te llamas "Anya Shepherd Stround" Hija de dos grandes policías, tu mamá es reconocida por ser la primera loba policía en rescatar y curar a 45 policías que quedaron atrapados en la explosión en el edificio policiaco del distrito Rainforest por el terrorismo del 91, con solo un botiquín y todo lo que tenía a su alcance entre los escombros y el desastre, ella supo racionar todo para salvarlos, se convirtió en la primera policía médico de Zootopia y gracias a su valor se elaboraron chalecos con mochilas para médicos, cuentan los relatos de la joven Meredith Stround que ella antes era cirujana general del hospital del distrito Rainforest, pero cambio a ser policía por lo que le paso a su esposo, su esposo Derek, rescato a varios animales en un accidente de auto, fue uno de los mejores lobos médicos que no dejaban morir a ningún paciente, en esa carretera salvo a todos pero sufrió un choque y no lo pudieron salvar, por eso tu mama se unió a la policía para alejarse del hospital, aun así tu mamá siguió los pasos de su esposo y salvo todo policía herido sin importar arriesgar su vida, es por eso que tu sueño es ser la mejor cirujana de Zootopia como lo fue tu padre y la mejor medico policía como lo fue tu madre, seguir su frase y su honor de salvar toda vida sin importar la tuya" – Richard.

"Astuto, se hicieron estos modelos al honor de mi madre "Chalecos Stround" – Anya.

"El de ojo bicolor se llama "Henry Could" Fue adoptado por la familia "Stround" desde cachorro, su padre original fue conocido como el mejor hacker del mundo. Con solo una bolsa de herramientas diminutas podría romper la seguridad del banco más protegido del mundo, incluso hackear todos los sistemas de la ciudad y de la policía. Pero sus dones no los uso para el mal y se unió a la policía para el hakeo y rastreo de grandes criminales. Su hijo, ósea Henry, se motivó mucho de su padre y encendió su don de manos hábiles, por eso siempre llevas una cangurera con herramientas para ser como tu padre además de que eres bueno para construir bombas de muchos materiales, y ese ojo bicolor te es útil para usar armas de grande distancias." – Richard.

"Este civil sí que sabe de nosotros." – Dijo Henry.

"Cody, de ti si no se mucho, solo sé que no fuiste el mejor novato en la academia y se te dificulto entrar, pero eres uno de los primeros policías con una buena puntería con la arma tranquilizante. Pero has cometido muchas infracciones por usar tu instinto natural, correr en cuatro patas. Te conocen como "Zorro de dos colores" Por tu majestuoso pelaje grisáceo y anaranjado, como si te hubiera creado una loba y un zorro." – Richard.

"Yo tampoco se mucho de mi pasado, todo borroso, los médicos dicen que fue un problema cerebral que afecto mis memorias y por eso no recuerdo nada." – Cody.

"Bueno para servirles, Richard, profesor de historia universal contemporánea." – Dijo Richard y se levantó. –"Nos vemos luego oficiales, cuídense mucho." – Se fue.

 ***En el pasado.***

"Señorita oveja, es un honor conocerla. Veo que su maquiavelismo logro encerrar a uno de los mejores presidentes de Zootopia." – Dijo un encapuchado de color negro mirando a una oveja sentada en la oficina presidencial.

"¿Te conozco? No me digas que vienes de parte de…" – Dijo Bellwheter.

"Te manda saludos. Sabes algo, esta ciudad se creó por depredadores y presas y bla, bla, bla. Las peleas resultaron mal para el primer "Creador" Se ha de sentir avergonzado que el presidente era un "Depredador". – Dijo el encapuchado.

"No me lo tomes a mal…" – Bellwheter fue interrumpida.

"Descuida, que hayan arrestado a un depredador es lo que menos me importa, tu rompiste la cadena de unión y aunque sabemos que perderemos, esa cadena no se volverá a pegar por un buen tiempo… El tiempo perfecto para volver a recuperar parte de nuestro mundo." – Encapuchado.

"Pero, mi objetivo es desterrar a todos los depredadores y hacer que las presas tomen por fin el mundo que les pertenece." – Bellwheter.

"Lo sé, pero sin tu plan no podría iniciar el mío, sé que quieres una ciudad sin depredadores, pero yo quiero lo contrario. Pero eres aliada y sé que no nos traicionaras ¿Verdad?" – Encapuchado.

"Siempre fieles a los fénix negros." – Bellwheter.

"Maravilloso, sigue con tu misión joven oveja. Que pronto tendrás tus recompensas." – Dijo el encapuchado para después dar vuelta y marcharse.

 ***En el presente***

"Comprendo jóvenes incompetentes. Lástima que uno de los nuestros muriera, me temo que su alma no descansara nunca." – Dijo un macho sentado en una silla enorme y giratoria. El mismo del capítulo 1 y 2.

"Es momento de empezar el plan señor presidente, " _Los fénix de alas negras"_ quieren dar su vuelo ya. _"Los Guardianes"_ Ya lo hicieron señor, si no dan vuelo antes que " _Los fénix de alas blancas."_ Podríamos perder Zootopia." – Dijo Roger.

"Lo se joven aprendiz. Para eso existo, para mantener el orden que una vez se perdió. Somos nacidos de Jacob, pero somos seguidores de Noruas. Iniciemos el plan "Luz poderosa." Tengo los permisos autorizados por todos, así que, es hora de anunciar la noticia." – Dijo el presidente.

"¿Luz poderosa?" – Pregunto "El pingüino" Él había faltado a varias reuniones así que no sabía bien de los nuevos planes.

El presidente da una enorme carcajada muy Maquiavela. –"Hubo un tiempo que este gobierno estaba dividido, Zootopia siempre estuvo dividida, aunque muchos no lo reconozcan. La era de los collares volverá a surgir. Mi Zootopia tendrá un control para todos."

"¿Qué hacemos nosotros?" – Preguntaron Roger y "El pingüino".

"Ustedes finalizaran el plan ojo de halcón oscuro. Necesito que lo finalicen, tienen tiempo pero inicien ya." – Dijo el presidente.

"A la orden." – Los dos marcharon.

"Usted descuide señor Noruas. Le prometo que no cometeré los mismos errores que cometió mi compañero, fuimos dos grandes aprendices de usted, yo no caeré como cayo él." – Dijo el presidente parándose de la silla y salir a dar un discurso.

 ***En el pasado.***

"Ciudadanos, cometí errores en el pasado. Reconozco que los actos tienen una consecuencia, la mía, cárcel, años de arrepentimiento, le falle a nuestra ciudad, a nuestro pueblo. Pero me he arrepentido y quiero corregir mi error, seré un animal de palabra, no corrupción, no robar. Les pido sus votos para escogerme a cargo de nuevo como presidente de su ciudad. Lo hare con una lealtad de saber si mi pueblo me acepta, pero si no, seré justo y aceptare su decisión" – Dijo un enorme León enfrente de muchas cámaras, portaba un traje elegante ¿Ya saben quién es? Afirmaste, el viejo presidente de Zootopia, Leodoro Leonzalez.

Todo el pueblo aun confiaba en su presidente y gritaban su nombre con respeto. Le tenían aun aprecio.

Meses después, de una reelección justa, el volvió a cargo a la presidencia de Zootopia, este iba caminando a su oficina, el ya no aceptaba ayudantes. Prometió corregirse y hacer todo por su cuenta. –"Vuelvo a casa, fiesta, fiesta y más fiesta. No, no Leonzalez, saliste de la cárcel por un motivo y es corregirme y eso are, es lo mejor." – Se siente en su silla presidencial.

"Huy si, tan cumplidor, traidor, alimaña y Maquiavelo es lo que eres." – Dijo una voz misteriosa metiéndose a la oficina.

"Tu… Creí que…" – Leonzalez fue interrumpido al instante.

"Si, si, creíste que estaba muerto al igual que nuestro maestro, se pensativo Leodoro. Nosotros no podemos morir y te necesitamos para empezar con el nuevo reinado de nuestro amo." – Dijo la voz misteriosa.

"Yo ya no formo parte de ustedes. Ya no más servicios a una persona que tuvo una misión aceptada pero su obsesión de derrotar a su enemigo se volvió muy extrema." – Dijo Leodoro.

"¿Por eso traicionarlo? Tú lo escogiste y él te acepto por un motivo. Si lo traicionas sabes que te costara la vida." – Dijo la voz misteriosa.

"Mientras Zootopia este a control de los grandes servidores de Jacob, esta ciudad seguirá en paz. Noruas fue mi sucesor, pero su locura es extrema y abandonarlo fue por un buen motivo, defender a mi pueblo." – Dijo Leodoro.

"Lo se joven Leodoro. Por eso vengo a decirte, que cuides tu espalda. Porque Jacob ya no está para defenderte a ti y a esta ciudad. Cuando gane la presidencia y tu reputación esta ya afectada, créeme perderás tu alma y tu puesto y cuando suba al trono, Noruas renacerá y esta ciudad en oscuridad se verá." – Dijo la voz misteriosa para después quedar callada y retirarse de ahí.

"No te tengo miedo. Deberías cuidarte tú la espalda también." – Dijo Leodoro.

 ***En el presente***

 **"** Ya niña bonita, se me cuidar solo, puedo conducir entiéndelo" – Dijo Finnick pasado de copas subiéndose a su coche pero Anya lo estaba deteniendo para evitar accidente. –"Ve a besar a tu novio o has algo tonta y déjame conducir a mi casa."

"Con todo respeto comandante, se puede matar, permítame llevarlo por favor, no quiero gastarme un día en curar sus huesos por el accidente que pueda tener." – Dijo Anya arrebatándole las llaves a Finnick.

"Lo que tienes de hermosa lo tienes de bruta, dame mis lla…." – Un tranquilizante le cae al trasero de Finnick haciendo que callera dormido.

"Ups… Se me olvido quitarle el seguro a mi arma, que lastima jeje" – Dijo Henry guardando su arma tranquilizante.

"Gracias hermano." – Dijo Anya.

"Te veo al rato, mucho cuidado." – Dijo Henry.

"Lo tendré." – Dijo Anya acostando el cuerpo dormido de Finnick a los asientos traseros, subirse al auto y conducir.

"¿No crees que fue incorrecto dejarla ir sola a esta hora? Digo, es muy noche y va sola." – Dijo Cody bajando un poco las orejas.

"No conoces del todo a Anya. Es la loba más fuerte y ruda que conozco, digna de ser una Alpha. Confía en mí, sabe cuidarse muy bien, vámonos tu y yo, ya que no tenemos coche jajá." – Dijo Henry sonriendo.

"De acuerdo." – Dijo Cody sonriéndole a Henry y caminar junto con este por toda la calle. –"Sabes, conocerlos cuando eran lobitos fue lo más fabuloso de todo."

"Tú eras lindo de cachorro, ahora eres espantoso jajá." – Henry.

"Tu igual, eras el lobo más lindo de todos, pero mírate, ahora no jeje" – Dijo Cody sonriendo un poco.

Ambos machos caminaban por un buen rato por toda la calle hasta llegar a ver de a fondo la entrada de Rainforest, el cual estaba vigilada por muchísimos policías, no había paso ni para entras y ni para salir. –"Cuando éramos cachorros ¿Te acuerdas lo que sucedió aquí, en nuestro hogar?" – Pregunto Cody mirando parte del ejército presidencial cuidando las entradas de Rainforest.

"No del todo, según los informes sucedió una enorme epidemia que salió de control y el presidente decidió encerrar la epidemia y los pocos habitantes que ese día habitaban el lugar. A partir de ese accidente, ya nadie puede entrar ni salir de ahí." – Dijo Henry.

"Dan ganas de meterse y explorar ¿No?" – Dijo Cody moviendo su cola y mirando a Henry.

"Yo te apoyo zorrito, yo te apoyo." – Henry.

 _"Ciudadanos, depredadores y presas._

 _Me hoza informarles._

 _En estos últimos días nuestra ciudad ha sido atacada._

 _La paz que les prometí se está desvaneciendo por unos "Rebeldes"_

 _Me temo, que gran parte de los rebeldes son "Depredadores"_

 _Cálmense, todo está en orden y recuperaremos la paz que teníamos antes._

 _Pero no se preocupen, que tengo a disposición dos proyectos para la paz._

 _"Luz poderosa" y "Ojo de Halcón"_

 _Con estos proyectos, les prometeré recuperar el orden y la paz._

 _Así detendremos a esos "Rebeldes"_

 _"Luz poderosa" Jóvenes. La era de los collares volverá._

 _Los depredadores volverán a usar los collares._

 _La nueva_ Zootopia… Llego…"

* * *

 **Voy a aclarar tres cosas  
** 1 - **Si me salen con que "Grey" es Gideon Grey su madre, por favor, dense un enorme golpe para encender su cerebro.  
2 - Se que se vuelve confuso los capítulos pero léanlo con tranquilidad antes de que quieran expresas opiniones que tal vez sean erróneas. Abra magia pero no como se lo imaginan, relevante solo para el pasado.  
3 - Hay 4 pistas ocultas y son un poco enormes que conectan y aclaran otras cosas. Suerte :)**


	7. Chapter 7 How to Save a Life

**Hola a todos, soy Tiagoltd y les traigo mi siguiente capitulo, este capitulo creo que fue el mas largo que he hecho en todos mis fics. Mas que nada es darle amor y sentimiento a este capitulo y contemplen los 4 mensajes ocultos, dos son relacionados con la trama y los otros dos son mas bien consejos o cosas de la vida diaria, suerte a todos.**

* * *

 **How to Save a Life.**

" _¿Te pregunte? ¿No? ¿Enserio?_

 _No todo toma entorno de policías y pistolas._

 _No todo es arrestos, papeleo y magia._

 _No todo es pasado, no todo es risas y misterios._

 _¿Quieres saberlo? ¿No? ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?_

 _Te daré una oportunidad. Pero advertido estas._

 _Sangre, sangre, mucha sangre._

 _¿Eres un Zoólogo? Demuéstramelo._

 _¿Le temes a la sangre y a los órganos por fuera? Yo no, es retador._

 _Bienvenido al segundo lado de Zootopia._

 _Mi vida entorna a mucha sangre, a gritos de desesperación, órganos y enfermedades._

 _¿Te atreves? ¿Quieres aprender? ¿Sabrías salvarlos?_

 _No temas, es la única palabra que un médico no debe aprender, el miedo._

 _Debemos aprender a superarlo, a encadenarlo, a ganarle._

 _Donde sea, cuando sea y donde sea, siempre estaremos ahí._

 _Porque somos ángeles sin alas, somos guardianes sin armadura._

 _Somos magos sin tener magia, somos creadores sin ser los primeros en este mundo._

 _Somos médicos, nuestra misión, salvar vidas, las que sean._

 _¿How to Save a Life? ¿Cómo salvar una vida? Te lo demostrare, que donde sea, cuando sea y cuando sea, es un día perfecto para salvar vidas…"_

 ***En el presente***

"Si su expediente no falla, no es porque lo haya espiado, solo le eche un vistazo, pero en fin, aquí es donde debe usted vivir." – Dijo Anya deteniendo su auto de policía a un edificio no tan acabado, de hecho, era elegante. –"¿Verdad?"

"Si, si, si, la puritititita verdad loba tonta jaja." – Dijo Finnick aun en estado de mala copa.

"Creo que mejor lo ayudo a subir a su departamento, me puedes dar su llave, por favor." – Anya.

"Y si mejor te doy una jugosa ver…"

Anya le tapa el hocico fuertemente. –"Mejor yo las tomo, no se preocupe." – Revisa el bolsillo delantero del pantalón de policía de Finnick.

Finnick se libera. –"Nena, si lo quieres tocar es todo tuyo, solo pídemelo."

"Comandante, por favor, respeto." – Dijo Anya tomando las llaves. – "Vamos, lo llevo a su departamento."

"Yo puedo caminar, ya déjame loba tonta." – Dijo Finnick bajando del coche de policía y caminar hasta la entrada pero en eso cae y se golpea con la puerta.

"Hay… Los borrachos tan necios y testarudos…" – Dijo Anya acercándose a Finnick y Cargarlo, pues era una loba y Finnick un pequeño zorro de desierto, la fuerza no importaba.

Anya lo sube hasta el departamento de Finnick, abre la puerta y no estaba nada mal, era un fino departamento para solteros, elegante, grande, decorativo, etc. –"Wow… Sí que se gana bien siendo comandante."

"Se dice esfuerzo güera tonta ¡Esfuerzo! Algo que ustedes estúpidos no entienden, no se matan por su trabajo como deberían hacerlo." – Dijo Finnick soltándose de Anya y tirarse en su cama.

"Comandante ¿Está bien? No me lo tome a mal pero, se golpeó la cabeza abajo, tomo en exceso y me preocupa, podría revisarlo, por favor" – Dijo Anya amablemente.

"Y si mejor me revisas la ver…"

"¡Comandante! Ya basta por favor, si viene solo a insultarme mejor me voy." – Anya.

"¡Lárgate! Novata estúpida, cuando sepas lo que es ser chillona de verdad, me avisas, tú no sabes lo que es llorar enserio." – Finnick.

Anya suspira un poco, va al baño del comandante y toma un botiquín. – "Quítese la playera por favor, quiero revisarlo."

( **Si estás pensando en que sucederá una escena sexual, lárgate de mí Fic por favor, te quiere Tiagoltd)**

"Nena… Aceptaste tan rápido, quien diría que aún tengo el tope de atraer hembras como tú." – Finnick.

"Perdone por esto." – Anya saca sus garras y le arranca la playera de policía a Finnick dejando la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo.

"Huy te gusta ser ruda, yo seré rudo contigo mi nena." – Finnick.

"Wow… Su pecho…" – Dijo Anya quedando impactada mientras untaba un poco de alcohol en un pedazo de algodón.

"¿Qué? Nunca has visto a un zorro con cuadros ¿Nunca has visto el pecho de un verdadero macho?" – Finnick.

"He visto muchos, soy médico, curo muchas heridas de balas. Lo que me refiero es que, sus heridas…" – Dijo Anya poniendo el algodón con alcohol en unas manchas negras en parta del pecho de Finnick, estomago, etc.

"No es nada loba tonta, son marcas de guerra" – Finnick.

"Son quemaduras… Su cuello… Esta quemado igual…" – Anya untaba suavemente el alcohol en su cuello, el cual Finnick se quejaba un poco del dolor. –"¿Qué le paso?"

"Electricidad, es lo que paso, tienen suerte que cuando se unieron a la academia, ya había pasado lo peor de todo." – Dijo Finnick.

"¿Lo peor? No le entiendo…" – Anya.

"Tenías que ser tonta. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando el nuevo presidente gano, su primer decreto fue que a todo policía "Depredador" Se le debía instalar collares de electrochoques cada vez que nuestro instinto natural se encendiera. Por suerte eso se terminó por muchos conflictos. Inclusive peleas y manifestaciones." – Finnick.

"Lo siento, debió pasar momentos feos… Ya veo porque es así, perdone." – Dijo Anya poniendo una crema especial de plantas en las quemaduras del cuello y pecho de Finnick y vendarlas.

"Descuida nena, te perdono, solo porque eres una novata tonta, pero agradable." – Finnick.

"Gracias comandante. Por favor, solo duerma y repose, lo veo hasta después." – Dijo Anya guardando las cosas en el botiquín, su crema la guardo en su mochilita de medico policía y sale del departamento de Finnick caminando hacia el coche.

Anya iba a subir a su coche pero escucho un enorme grito de dolor cerca de una calle cerrada. Anya fue corriendo rápido hacia tal dirección y contemplo una escena brumadora. Una joven Gazella Dorca tirada en el piso con una enorme cortada en su pata trasera derecha y al frente de esta, había un encapuchado, pero su capucha no era negra, si no roja con corazones negros en esta. – "¡Hey alto! No muevas ni un solo hueso encapuchado." – Dijo Anya sacando su arma tranquilizante ya con el dardo de menor nivel puesto y apuntándole directo a la espalda.

El encapuchado se voltea. –"Los policías y los lobos son tan estúpidos. Y si se unen, son imbéciles." – La voz era de hembra.

"Muestra tu rostro y entrégate pacíficamente." – Anya.

"Ni loca." – Dijo la encapuchada dándole una patada a la pistola de Anya y mandarla lejos, después le da otra patada justo al hocico de Anya.

"Ahora sí" – Dijo Anya tacleando a la encapuchada y golpearla en su estómago.

"Pegas como hembra mi cielo." – Dijo la encapuchada dándole un cabezazo a Anya y apartarla, levantarse, sacar una pistola con gancho y salir volando al techo de un pequeño edificio.

"¡Grrr! Regresa aquí cobarde." – Dijo Anya tomando su pistola tranquilizadora y dispararle pero la encapuchada los esquivaba a la perfección.

"No lo olvides Anya. Tú y tu grupo sabrá lo que es dolor en verdad, pero somos igualitarios y tú eres mi contrincante a derribar, cuida tu espalda, que los fénix de alas negras llegaron." – Dijo la encapuchada desapareciendo.

Anya corre hacia la pobre Dorca, se inca y le dice. –"¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes alguna otra fractura o algo?"

"Descuida, estoy bien, solo quería robar mi bolso y pues al querer correr me lanzo un cuchillo rozando y cortando un poco de piel de mi pata." – Dijo la Gazella.

"¿Se llevó el cuchillo? Podría tener huellas." – Anya.

"Si, casi me mata, te lo agradezco oficial Anya." – Gazella.

"Deje curar su herida" – Dijo Anya sacando un poco de alcohol, algodón y una venda de 10 mm de ancho para hemorragias o cortadas.

"Veo que eres medico policía. Hay pocas que son hembras." – Dijo Gazella.

Anya le puso alcohol y empezó a envendar la herida. –"Lo sé, pero amo este oficio y no me interesa.

"Soy cirujana también, salí de un turno de tarde y esa encapuchada salió de la nada, aparte dijo que esperaba a alguien que yo ya conocía o debía conocer." – Dijo Gazella.

"Hoy es un buen día para…" – Anya fue interrumpida.

"Salvar vidas…" – Gazella.

"¿Cómo sabes esa frase?" – Anya se quedó congelada.

"Todos los médicos la saben por el mejor cirujano de todo Zootopia. Para mí el de todo el mundo." – Dijo Gazella.

"Te refieres al lobo…" – Anya fue interrumpida por segunda vez.

"Derek Shepherd, el mejor neurocirujano del mundo. Leí todos sus cirugías y descubrimientos, el mejor del mundo. Lo considero un ángel, un salvador." – Gazella.

"Igual yo… Igual yo…" – Dijo Anya sacando una lagrima.

" _Cuando yo tenía solo 1 año de edad (5 años humanos)._

 _Mi mamá me extravió en un parque._

 _No recuerdo mucho._

 _Excepto que yo estaba girando en el carrusel y después de un minuto ella se había ido._

 _No recuerdo como la encontré._

 _No recuerdo como llegue a casa._

 _Solo recuerdo lo que paso después._

 _Ella me dijo que no me preocupara._

 _Me dijo que todo saldría bien._

 _Qué curioso ¿No?_

 _Cómo funciona la memoria._

 _Lo que uno no puede recordar._

 _Y lo que jamás puedes olvidar._

 _El carrusel jamás deja de girar…"_

 ***En el pasado***

Nos encontramos en una escena bella. Un ferry que atrancaría en los costados de Rainforest, justo del otro lado del pequeño aeropuerto exclusivo para animales de ese distrito. Dentro del Ferry, más bien arriba de este, donde todos pueden contemplar la vista y sentir el aire fresco por la mañana, un joven lobo de pelaje grisáceo, la especie está a su elección. Ojos color azules, pero de un tono oscuro, casi como la de su pelaje, llevaba puesto un abrigo para macho color azul fuerte, muy elegante y abrigador, caminaba felizmente, siempre mostrando sus dientes tan lindos y blancos que enamoran a cualquier paciente, tomo su teléfono y marco a un teléfono, el cual era su esposa. Mientras tanto con su esposa, esta se encontraba recogiendo unas cosas y su teléfono estaba en vibrador y no lo escuchaba. –"Listo. Anya, Henry, caminen más rápido porque se nos hace tarde, y ¿Quiénes no pueden llegar tarde?"

Ambos cachorros contestan al mismo tiempo. –"Los cirujanos."

"¿Qué pasa si los cirujanos llegan tarde?" – Dice Meredith.

Ambos cachorros contestan al mismo tiempo. –"Mueren los animales."

"Correcto hijos." – Dice Mer abriendo la puerta de su casa junto con sus cachorros dejando el celular en la casa.

Derek no logra contactar a su esposa y le deja un mensaje de voz. –"Hola, soy yo Mer, estoy en el ferry y yo solo quería decirte que…"

Alejamos la escena contemplando el ferry atrancarse en el muelle. Derek estaba atascado en un enorme tráfico de la entrada de Rainforest en camino al aeropuerto, así que este tomo un atajo saliéndose de la carretera y adentrarse a su atajo, toma su teléfono, el cual este joven cirujano es precavido y lo pone en el lado derecho de donde este conducía poniéndolo y enchufándolo al sistema de sonido de su coche para así evitar problemas y usar sus dos patas para conducir correctamente, le marco a su hermana. –"Hermana, siento llamar tarde, pero voy directo al aeropuerto y el tiempo me evito comunicarme contigo."

"No alcanzaras tu vuelo." – Dijo la joven loba el cual estaba en plena cirugía, una enfermera sostenía el teléfono por ella mientras esta operaba el cerebro de un paciente, cabe recalcar que ambos hermanos son neurocirujanos, en esta cirugía la acompañaban dos de sus grandes amigas, tanto de Derek como de su hermana, era una gran amistad en ese hospital de Rainforest.

"Si lo are." – Contesta Derek, el teléfono cambio a alta voz para que las otras cirujanas escucharan la conversación.

"No lo aras, perderás tu vuelo" – Dijo la otra cirujana.

"¿Quién está ahí? ¿Bailey? No perderé mi vuelo." – Dijo Derek regresando a su escena, el cual conducía por su atajo, muy alejado de la carretera, tomando sus precauciones y las dos patas al volante, siempre atento a todo.

"Hubo un grave accidente en la 5, todos los carriles están cerrados, el transito es una locura" – Dijo la segunda cirujana.

"¿Y porque Kepner hace que se oiga como algo bueno?" – Derek.

"Hay una víctima del accidente sobre la mesa. Bailey y Kepner suturan su intestino." – Dijo la hermana de Derek.

"Estoy reparando lo irreparable, soy incontrolablemente increíble." – Kepner.

"No, yo soy incontrolablemente increíble, tú eres invitada en mis intestinos así que cállate." – Dijo Bailey de broma y Kepner solo se ríe.

"El punto es que, bien podrías regresar porque perderás tu vuelo." – Dijo la hermana de Derek.

"No voy a perder mi vuelo, tengo un atajo secreto." – Derek.

La cual las tres contestan al mismo tiempo. –"¿Hay atajos al aeropuerto?"

"Que ustedes no saben." – Responde Shepherd.

"Por favor, hoy are una espondilolistesis, y si vuelves ahora, podría dejarte…" – Dijo la hermana de Derek.

"Perderé la señal en un segundo, la recepción del celular es muy mala." – Derek.

"¿Derek? ¿Sigues ahí? ¿Qué dijiste?"

"Que voy a perder la recepción, la señal es mala aquí ¿Amy?"

"¿Derek?"

"¿Amy estás ahí?"

"Lo perdí." – Dijo Amy.

La escena pasa de nuevo al coche del joven lobo que seguía conduciendo, no a la velocidad indicada, pero si con precaución, la recepción de su celular se había perdido, estaba incomunicado. En eso se escucha como un carro deportivo va a una enorme velocidad, Shepherd miraba por su espejo delantero como el coche se acercaba y quería arrevasarlo, el cual en cabo de segundo lo logra. –"Voy 16 km arriba del límite ¿No es suficiente?"

Derek mira un poco donde está la palanca de velocidades, su teléfono seguía en su lugar y en su pequeña pantalla del coche le indicaba el tráfico, la hora marcaba las 7: 30 am, debo mencionar que era un viernes por la mañana, el cual es el primer y único viernes en que Rainforest paraba sus lluvias y daba un cálido y soleado amanecer. Shepherd seguía conduciendo mirando como el carro deportivo seguía con su velocidad, en frente de este había una camioneta que conducía tranquilamente. El auto deportivo frenaba y aceleraba con la intención de pasarse al otro carril y arrevasarlo. El cual su intención era casi perfecta, se pasó al otro carril e iba a pasar a la camioneta, pero no calculo bien y dieron un gran coche haciendo que estos dos volaran separadamente, Derek logra ver el accidente y frenar a tiempo mirando como la camioneta quedaba en posición de lado, el asiento del copiloto quedaba en el piso y el del piloto al cielo, el coche deportivo quedo boca abajo. Derek suspira mucho abriendo bien sus ojos y buscaba su teléfono. –"¿Dónde está mi celular?" – Derek buscaba pero no lo encontraba, se tuvo que haber caído.

Se quita el cinturón de seguridad y abre la puerta, corriendo rápidamente a la camioneta que era la más cercana que le tocaba, acercándose a la ventana delantera mirando a la conductora. –"Señora, señora, me llamo Derek ¿Se encuentra bien?" – Dijo Derek pero no escuchaba respuesta de la piloto, entonces el joven lobo se subió a la camioneta a la puerta del piloto el cual tenía la ventana cerrada y esta solo gritaba. –"¡Winnie! ¡Winnie!"

"¡Oiga! No puedo abrir su puerta" – Dijo Derek recargando su pata izquierda en la ventana mirando a la piloto, el cual era una Gazella ya adulta.

"¡Winnie! ¡Winnie!" – Es lo único que gritaba la señora.

"Escúcheme señora, señora ¿Cuál es su nombre?" – Derek.

"Sarah"

"Sarah ¿Quién es Winnie?" – Derek.

"Mi hija, está en la parte de atrás. No contesta y… No sé si está bien" – Sarah.

"Sarah, Sarah, necesito que conserve la calma y respire. Hágalo, cálmese y ahora vuelvo, no quiero que se mueva, gracias." – Dijo Derek pasando a la puerta trasera del copiloto mirando a una joven como de 2 años (Entre 10 a 15 años de edad humana) que estaba en el asiento trasero del copiloto. –"Hola ¿Tu eres Winnie?" – Pregunto Shepherd mostrando una sonrisa para calmar a la joven Gazella que lo miraba un poco aterrada y solo asintió para responderle a Derek. – "¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo tu cuello? ¿Por eso no dices nada?"

"Creo que estoy muerta." – Winnie respondió. –"¿Estoy muerta?"

"Déjame sentir tu pata." – Dijo Derek pasando su pata izquierda por un huevo en la ventana, ya saben esos diminutos para que se ventilara el coche. Toma la pata izquierda de Winnie y toma su pulso (El cual si eres zoólogo sabrás como se toma, sintiendo una de las venas de la pata, si palpita, sigue viva) – "Muerta no estas, siento pulso en tu pata ¿Sabes qué es?"

"¿Qué?"

"Que tu corazón aun palpita y si tu corazón late no estas muerta." – Derek. –"Yo soy doctor y te lo juro, cuando quieras saber eso, busca tu pulso."

Winnie hace lo mismo, sintiendo su pulso en su pata izquierda. –"Puedo sentirlo. No estoy muerta ¡No estoy muerta mami!"

"¿Ella está bien?" – Pregunta Sarah.

Derek pasa de nuevo a la puerta del piloto. –"Si está bien ¿Tiene un celular? Hay que pedir ayuda."

Sarah mira a todos lados y ve su celular roto. –"Yo, si, lo veo, aunque está roto, no importaría en todo caso, yo recorro este camino cada semana y nunca hay señal."

"Veré si el otro conductor tiene un teléfono." – Derek.

"¿Va a dejarnos? ¡¿Qué?! No, aquí nunca hay señal de celular y no será diferente." – Dice Sarah alarmándose un poco.

"Sarah, veré si están bien como lo hice con usted ¿Si? Ahora vuelvo." – Derek.

"¿Lo promete?"

"Lo prometo."

El joven lobo mira al otro coche el cual su posición estaba boca abajo, rápido se baja de la camioneta y corre hacia el auto deportivo. –"¡¿Hola?!" – Derek se agacha para ver al piloto pero no había nadie. –"¿Hola?"

El lobo se levanta y mira alrededor. –"¿Hola?"

"¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio." – Las voces se escuchaban cerca del coche saliendo del carril, el joven lobo logra llegar hasta el llamado y una joven universitaria Canis mesomelas o más conocidos como Chacal de lomo negro ( **Si tu primer pensamiento al escuchar "Chacal" te suena a gente de barrio o peligrosa, te invito a darte un enorme fregadazo en tu cabeza para que tu cerebro reaccione como debería)**

"Hola ¿Cómo te llamas?" – Derek.

"Alana"

"Alana, hola" – Dijo el joven lobo hincándose despacio y revisar a la joven mesomela en cual estaba boca arriba con varias heridas.

"No puedo respirar."

"Tranquila, te revisare ¿Quieres?" – Derek toca los "Hombros" de Alana para revisarla. –"Sufriste un espasmo al caer a la tierra, por suerte no fue en el pavimento ¿Sientes alguna molestia?"

"No… No lo creo." – Alana.

¿Dolor en el cuerpo?"

"No ¡Yo no debería estar aquí! Me tengo que ir." – Dijo Alana alarmándose y tratar de levantarse.

"Alana cálmate, cálmate Alana."

"¿Mi mama? ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?" – Dice Alana sacando su celular con funda morada. –"Mi teléfono no funciona ¡¿Por qué no funciona?!"

"Te entiendo, escúchame, escúchame. Tal vez estas en shock ¿Si? Hay mucha adrenalina en tu organismo tal vez haya algo en ti que no sientas ahora, así que necesito que tú te tranquilices." – Derek.

"Lo hare… Lo hare." – Dice Alana relajándose un poco.

"¿Sabes que día es hoy?" – Pregunta Derek.

"Viernes. Debería estar en la escuela de Química, tenemos examen." – Alana.

"¿Por eso la locura al conducir?"

"Yo no manejaba."

"… ¿Quién manejaba?" – Pregunta Shepherd.

"Charlie, es el auto de Charlie."

Derek se levanta y corre hacia lo más elevado que podía, con su gran mira de lobo miraba todo alrededor buscando a Charlie o una evidencia de este, hasta que encontró un pedazo de camisa y este salió corriendo hacia ella. La recoge y mira alrededor y mira a otro joven universitario mesomela caminando por el carril lentamente. –"¡Oye! ¡Oye Charlie! Oye, espera, detente." – Derek logra llegar hasta él. –"¿Estas Bien?"

Charlie voltea mostrando solo parte de su rostro derecho. –"Si estoy bien." – Se voltea mostrando una enorme abertura en su cráneo del lado izquierdo.

"Te sacare del camino." – Derek mira la herida.

"No me siento bien ¿Qué paso?" – Dijo Charlie con una voz débil.

"Sufriste un accidente."

"Oiga que paso." – Dijo Charlie perdido en el tiempo.

"Emm… Hay que salir del camino" – Dijo Derek tomando a Charlie para sacarlo de la carretera. –"No me siento bien ¿Qué paso?" – Dijo Charlie apunto de desmayarse aun perdido en el tiempo.

"Salgamos del camino" – Dijo Derek ya alejándolo un poco. –"Señor enserio no me siento bien…" – Dijo Charlie desmayándose por completo, por suerte Derek es más grande y tiene más fuerza y logra sujetar su caída. –"No, no, no, no ¡No! ¡Quédate! conmigo Charlie."

Derek lo sujeta suavemente y lo lleva hasta donde estaba Alana, el cual ella los mira. –"No puede ser, Charlie, mira tu cabeza ¿Esta bien?"

"Ayúdame a bajarlo." – Dice Derek apoyando a Charlie al suelo junto con Alana. Charlie estaba desmayado por un ligero tiempo.

"¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Charlie?" – Alana se alarmaba viendo a Charlie desmayado y mirando como Derek lo revisaba un poco.

"Se golpeó la cabeza, un estuche de primeros auxilios." – Derek corre rápido a su coche, abre la cajuela de este y saca un pequeño estuche color blanco, lo abre, en este solo había una venda de 3 cm y cinta. –"¡Ah! Esto no puede ser." – Derek lo guarda en su bolcillo izquierdo y toma una herramienta de refracción, cierra su cajuela y corre hacia la camioneta donde se encontraban las Gazellas. Se pone enfrente del parabrisas donde estaba Sarah. –"Oigan ¿Todas bien ahí?"

"¿Va a sacarnos?" – Pregunta Sarah.

"Me faltan cosas ¿Qué hay ahí atrás?" – Pregunta Shepherd.

"Un estuche de primeros auxilios, en la mochila de Winnie." – Sarah.

"Gracias." – Derek corre hacia la cajuela de la camioneta. –"Oye Winnie, es cristal de seguridad no va a estallar pero protégete la cara ¡Aquí voy!" – Dio aviso Derek, después de eso, rompe el cristal con su herramienta, al hacerlo, toma la mochila de Winnie, la abre y saca un estuche de primeros auxilios color rojo con cierre negro, lo abre y ve que tenía todo lo necesario, después de eso lo entre cierra (Ósea que no le pone el cierre) Winnie voltea y lo mira. –"¿De nuevo nos va a dejar?"

"No." – Derek se mete a la cajuela acercándose a Winnie. –"¿Crees que podrás salir?"

"Si, si claro." – Dice Winnie desabrochándose el cinturón de seguridad y salir junto con Derek.

"Con cuidado por favor, mucho cuidado." – Dice Sarah alarmándose un poco, pues es madre, es natural en ellas.

"Tranquila, yo la cuido." – Dijo el joven lobo sacando a la pequeña Gazella sin ningún problema, no tardo ni un segundo y la madre pregunta aun alarmada. –"¿Ya salió?"

"Si, ya salió" – Dice Derek saliendo también de la cajuela. –"Sarah, ahora vuelvo."

"Si, aquí lo espero."

"Voy a sacar a tu mamá ¿Winnie quieres ir con esos chicos y acompañarlos?" – Pregunta Shepherd mirando a Winnie.

"¿Los que provocaron todo esto? No, gracias. Yo mejor me quedo." – Winnie.

"Aquí hay vendajes y los necesitan" – Dice Derek sacando del estuche unas tijeras.

"Mi mami va a sufrir mucho y usted no quiere que vea." – Dice Winnie astutamente.

"No." – Derek suspira. –"Si…"

"Yo tolero esas cosas, papá murió justo frente a mí. Pescábamos en el lago y… Sufrió un infarto en el bote y murió… ¿Usted pesca?" – Winnie.

"Nadie morirá Winnie." – Dice Derek sonriendo un poco.

"Usted no es Jacob "Depredador" Así que… No lo sabe." – Winnie. Pero Derek solo sonríe y asienta con la cabeza que ella tenía razón. –"Esperare con ellos."

Derek corre rápido hacia Sarah, se trepa a la camioneta quedando justo parado de ella. –"Sarah prepárese… Uno, dos, tres" – Derek rompe la ventana del piloto dejando la salida libre de cualquier cristal, Derek revisa un poco a Sarah pero esta se queja de dolor. –"¡Hay! Yo amaba esta camioneta. Es la primera que tenemos nueva y ¡Bum! Un animal rico con una crisis de edad madura solo… ¿Lo vio, verdad? Al que nos chocó ¿Qué estúpido, verdad?"

"Tiene 17 años." – Dice Derek sonriéndole a Sarah.

"Que mal, ahora no puedo odiarlo. Sus padres deben ser horribles."

Derek mete sus patas delanteras en las traseras de Sarah para revisarla. –"Escuche Sarah, tengo que sacarla de aquí y le va a doler mucho."

"Yo se… Que me va a doler y… No sé si sea el shock si mi pata duele tanto que diría que no duele nada, casi se siente normal así que… No creo que sea tan difícil que me saque." – Sarah.

"Se disloco la cadera según parece, significa que tengo que sacarla, recostarla en el suelo y poner la cadera en su lugar. No la voy a engañar Sarah, le dolerá mucho." – Derek.

"¿Qué paso?" – Pregunta Charlie el cual estaba sentado siendo curado por Winnie.

"Hubo un accidente." – Dice Alana caminando en círculos con su teléfono esperando una señal o algo.

"¿Qué paso?" – Pregunta Charlie aun perdido en el tiempo por el golpe en su cráneo.

"Hubo un accidente de auto, Charlie… ¡Ahh!" – Sentía dolor Alana en su estómago, el cual esta lo tocaba.

"¿Qué tienes?" – Le pregunta Winnie.

"Me duele el estómago, muy fuerte, creo que voy a vomitar." – Alana.

"¿Dónde estamos?" – Pregunta Charlie.

"Tuvimos un accidente de auto ¡Sí! Tuvimos un accidente." – Alana.

"¡Ahh! ¡Hay no! ¡Ya basta por favor!" – Grita de dolor Sarah el cual ya estaba recostada en el piso pecho arriba, siendo revisada por Derek el cual sostenía la pata derecha de esta. –"Su pata, hay que arreglarla."

"No, no, hay que esperar a los paramédicos porque vendrá la ayuda." – Sarah.

"Sarah, la dislocación corto la circulación de sangre en su pata, si no hago algo podría perderla." – Dijo Derek tomando la pata derecha de Sarah para reacomodarla pero esta se alarma mucho. –"¡No, no, no, no, espere, espere por favor, por favor!"

"Si claro." – Dijo Derek reacomodando la pata en su lugar sin avisarle a Sarah para que fuera más rápido, el cual ella grita mucho de dolor. –"¡Ahh! Está en su lugar…"

"Si, quedo en su lugar." – Dijo Derek sonriéndole.

Sarah lo mira con odio por lo que hizo pero a la vez bromeándole. –"Te odio."

Winnie corre rápido hacia ellos dos y dice. –"¡Derek! El auto de Charlie se está quemando." – Señala como el auto se incendiaba y los dos mesomelas estaban justo alado de este. –"¡Oigan! Alana ¡Corre!" – Dice Derek.

"¿Qué hay de Charlie?" – Alana.

"¡Aléjate del auto! De pie Charlie, tienes que levantarte ¡Arriba, arriba, arriba!" – Dice Derek levantando a Charlie y llevárselo donde estaban los demás, por suerte fue a tiempo, el auto exploto justo después de eso.

Rato después, el fuego había disminuido solo dejando una señal enorme de humo. –"La explosión fue enorme." – Dijo Winnie.

"Si ¿Ves ese humo? Alguien lo vera y enviaran ayuda." – Dice Derek alado de Winnie.

"¡Es una señal de humo!" – Winnie. –"¡Nos van a rescatar!"

"Yo no debería estar aquí. " – Alana.

"Solo debemos resistir un poco mas ¿Todos están bien?" – Derek.

"No debería estar aquí. Soy estudiante, tomo cinco clases avanzadas, soy primera chelista, tengo un registro perfecto de asistencias, no he faltado ni un día a la escuela, estoy aburrida. Charlie Abbott fue el rey de baile, no sabe matemáticas, jamás ha tenido una clase avanzada, es torpe, popular y demasiado lindo, y esta mañana me dijo ¿Quieres ir a pasear? A mí, así que, la tierra se mueve sobre su eje o algo loco porque no lo creía. Charlie Abbott no tenía que besarme ¡Ahh! Así que, algo está mal, se abrió algún agujero de gusano a otro universo pero no sé, ahora estoy en un camino porque en el auto donde estaba salió volando y yo hui de una bola gigante de fuego y el cerebro de Charlie Abbott está lesionado y mi estómago está matándome, así que por favor yo no debería estar aquí ¿Quieren despertarme o por favor mover su barita mágica o hacer chocar sus tacones tres veces para poder ir a casa?" – Dice Alana tocándose mucho el estómago mientras Derek vendaba y curaba a Charlie, se acercaba a ella y la toma de sus patas delanteras mirándola. –"Quiero que me mires a los ojos por favor.

Derek la recuesta junto con ayuda de Winnie dejándola boca arriba. –"Desabrochare un botón para ver tu estómago ¿Si?"

"Tengo miedo…" – Alana.

"Lo sé, no me iré a ninguna parte, veme ¿Si? Veme a los ojos." – Derek.

"Está bien." – Dice Alana mirando los ojos azul grisáceos de Derek.

"Relájate, voy a abrir tu pantalón para ver tu estomago ¿Si? Echaré un vistazo." – Dice Derek desabrochando el pantalón de Alana y contempla una enorme cortada en él, el cual parte del intestino grueso estaba salido. –"¡¿Qué ocurre conmigo?! ¿Es mi estómago? ¿Está sangrando? ¿Voy a morir? ¡Quiero saber!" – Alana.

"No, no tranquila, no morirás." – Dice Derek mientras con sus patas sujetaba parte del intestino para que no se saliera más de lo que ya. –"Es una pequeña cortada en el vientre, todo saldrá bien, no es para tanto, yo te puedo ayudar."

"¿Cómo va a arreglarlo?" – Dice Alana pero no recibe respuesta del joven lobo. –"No lo ara ¡No puede ser voy a morir!"

"Deja de decir eso. Es insultante, yo no dejo morir a los animales, soy muy bueno en mi trabajo aun alado del camino, estoy pensando." – Dijo Derek suspirando un poco. –"Estoy pensando… Sarah ¿Paso por la ropa a la tintorería?"

"Si, hace rato" – Sarah responde.

Entonces no se dijo nada más, el joven lobo fue a la parte trasera de la camioneta, que estaba a unos pocos pasos, junto con Winnie sacaron camisas y les quitaron el plástico que tenían, varios plásticos y una botella con agua que Winnie tenía en su mochila. Rompieron el plástico con delicadeza, Winnie unto un poco de agua en la herida de Alana y Derek junto el plástico en su estómago, como si le pusiera vendaje, pero con el plástico, así evitando que entrara alguna infección y los órganos no se abrieran más de lo que ya. –"¿Así que Charlie te beso esta mañana? ¿Fue tu primer beso Alana?"

"S… Si. Excepto por un chico que también toca el chelo… Pero él no cuenta." – Dice Alana soportando el dolor de su herida.

Derek se ríe un poco. –"¿Por qué no?"

"Era un beso de práctica." – Alana.

"¿Yo debería practicar?" – Pregunta Winnie.

"¡No!" – Sarah.

"Si pero ella…" – Winnie.

"¿Que tan grave será su problema cuando su madre descubra lo que estaba haciendo hoy?" – Sarah.

"Eso es verdad… No soy tu modelo a seguir y no creo que besar a Charlie valiera todo esto." – Alana.

"Cada beso antes del beso ideal no cuenta en todo caso." – Sonríe el joven lobo. –"Yo he besado muchas hembras, la primera vez que bese a mi esposa bueno, no era mi esposa en ese entonces, solo era una hembra en un bar pero cuando nos besamos fue… Tengo que decírtelo fue como si jamás hubiera besado a otra hembra. Fue como el primer beso, el beso ideal." – Derek le sonríe a Alana mientras terminaba de curar la herida. Ya todos estaban revisados y curados por Derek.

Sarah se queda impactada y dice. –"¿Tiene un hermano?"

Derek cura a todos, se levanta y ce acerca al carril para mirar si la ayuda llega, contempla el coche de Charlie aun sacando la señal de humo y sonríe suavemente mientras Winnie estaba alado de él. Shepherd la mira y dice. –"Es un hermoso día para salvar vidas."

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa?" – Pregunta Winnie.

"Ahh… Nada es solo algo que digo." – Derek.

De pronto, sirenas suenan cerca del accidente. –"¿Escuchan eso?" – Pregunta Sarah.

"¿Qué cosa?" – Winnie.

Derek pone atención y la escucha. –"¿Ya la escuchas?" – Le pregunta a Winnie.

"¡Vieron la señal de humo!" – Brinca de felicidad Winnie. –"Si, vieron la señal de humo." – Dice el joven lobo dándole un abrazo a Winnie.

En eso llega un camión de bomberos y una que otra ambulancia y empiezan a atender a todos, recogerlos en camillas y subirlos por separados, Alana en una ambulancia, Charlie en otra, y en la última subían a Sarah, Winnie antes de subirse le da un enorme abrazo al joven lobo. Derek al abrazarla le dice. –"Te visitare mañana temprano en el hospital ¿Si?"

"Gracias." – Winnie.

"De nada, cuídate mucho." – Dijo Derek subiendo a Winnie a la ambulancia.

"Gracias." – Dice Sarah mirando a Derek, esta se encontraba acostada en una camilla. Derek le sonríe y asienta con su cabeza. Las puertas de la ambulancia se cierran y Winnie por la ventana trasera de esta miraba a Derek dándole una enorme sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Un bombero se acerca al joven lobo y le dice. –"Gran trabajo Doc." – Estrecha su pata con la de Shepherd. –"Vaya a casa a beber algo, realmente se lo gano."

Las ambulancias se iban una por una, una enorme grúa se llevaba el auto ya todo chamuscado de Charlie. Derek se limpia el poco polvo que tenía en su abrigo de macho color azul fuerte, este tenía unas pequeñas manchas de sangre en su lado derecho pero no de él, sino de los demás. Se sube a su auto con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo. Se pone el cinturón de seguridad, suspira un poco, enciende su coche y da una vuelta en "U" pero escucha su teléfono y no logra completarla quedando su coche como una barricada entre los dos carriles, toma el teléfono y al momento de hacerlo, un enorme camión toca su clapson y no pudo frenar chocando justo en la puerta del piloto donde Derek se encontraba.

" _Ella me dijo que no me preocupara._

 _Que todo saldría bien._

 _Qué curioso ¿No?_

 _Cómo funciona la memoria._

 _Lo que uno no puede recordar._

 _Y lo que jamás puedes olvidar."_

Rato después, cerca de un hospital que no estaba capacitado para "Traumas" Una ambulancia llega rápidamente y bajan un paciente, en eso un médico sale y todo enojado dice. –"¡No, no, no espere no ¿Otro? No, no, no, no! Ya tenemos a esa… Señora y su cría, la hembra con los intestinos y el chico con la lesión en su cabeza."

"Cuando llueve diluvia." – Dijo el paramédico.

"Está bien, necesita diluviar en otro lado, porque no somos un centro de traumas, no tenemos equipo apropiado para estas clases de cosas, no tenemos espacio, ustedes lo saben." – Dijo el médico.

"Bien ¡Pues hagan espacio!" – Grita el paramédico. – "¿Nosotros que podemos hacer con él? Mírelo."

El medico suspira y dice. –"Si está bien, no me hago responsable."

Meten la camilla donde estaba Derek con los ojos abiertos con varias heridas en todo su cuerpo y el paramédico dice a los otros cirujanos cercanos. –"Desconocido, golpeado por un camión, traumatismo en cabeza, pecho y estómago. Hipotensión después de dos litros de salina, pulso débil de 130. "

"((No estás muerto, solo respira))" – Decía en su cabeza Derek pues no podía hablar.

"Cuatro unidades de sangre ¡Rápido!" – Dijo un médico.

"((Laceración en cráneo, probable fracturas múltiples, trata de estar quieto))" – Derek.

Una cirujana se acerca al otro cirujano y este le da los informes. –"Desconocido, gran accidente de auto, lo sacaron de entre los fierros, posible pérdida del lugar, apenas responde, Glasgow 10."

La cirujana revisa las pupilas de Derek, toma el pulso y trata de sacarle respuestas. –"¿Cuál es su nombre señor? ¿Puede oírme?"

"((Si, si puedo oírla.))" – Derek. –"((Perdida de habilidades verbales. Posible hemorragia cerebral))"

"Pupilas simétricas y reactivas." – Cirujana.

"((Buena señal. Pero necesito una tomografía.))" – Derek.

"Pulmón derecho inestable, necesito un tubo francés 36 ¿Señor puede decirme su nombre?" – Cirujana.

"Hipotenso y taquicardia después de dos litros de suero." – Dijo el cirujano que los acompañaba.

"Posible hemorragia en el tórax, denle dos unidades de sangre en el infulsor, necesito panel de trauma, radiografía y grupo sanguíneo ¡Y alguien llame a general otra vez!" – Dice la cirujana poniéndose los guantes.

"((Es lista, me agrada))" – Derek.

"Discúlpeme pero esto le dolerá mucho, pero debemos hacerlo." – Dice la cirujana tomando un bisturí y abrirle 5 cm de piel del lado derecho, cerca del pulmón, colocar las tijeras e incrustárselas para colocarle él tuvo francés 36 y así su respiración fuera un poco más estable. –"Debió dolerle, lo siento ¿Puede decirme por favor cuál es su nombre? ¿Puede decirme algo?" – Derek intento hablar pero nada, no podía.

No muy lejos de ahí, Winnie miraba como atendían a su mamá, dio la vuelta y vio cómo se llevaban a Alana y curaban la herida de Charlie, en eso ve salir a la cirujana que atendía al joven lobo, Winnie se quedó impactada y dudando del animal que veía acostado en esa cama. –"Mami, iré al baño."

"Que te lleve una enfermera." – Dice Sarah pero Winnie no lo hace y va directo hasta el joven lobo.

"Ordenare una tomografía de cráneo, no sabemos su alcance de su lesión cerebral." – Dice la cirujana.

"((Ella tiene razón, no lo saben))" – Derek.

"Mira el ultra sonido, tiene hemorragia en el estómago, no hay tiempo para una tomografía." -Dice otro cirujano.

"((Arrogante, porque es más joven que tú, y tal vez porque ella es hembra.))" – Derek.

"Yo creo que…" – Cirujana.

"No hay tiempo para una tomografía, debe ir directo a quirófano." – Cirujano.

"((Hazlo por favor, no vayas a ceder))" – Cirujana.

"Pero no sabemos el estado de…" – Fue interrumpida.

"No cambio su escala de Glasgow desde que llego, la tomografía puede esperar." – Cirujano.

Winnie se acerca al joven lobo lentamente. –"¿Derek?"

Shepherd abre sus ojos y mira a Winnie. –"¡Winnie! No deberías estar aquí."

Winnie toma la pata superior izquierda de Derek y toma su pulso como este le enseño en la camioneta. –"No estás muerto, sé que lo no estas ¿Sabes cómo lo sé? Porque siento tu pulso, significa que tu corazón palpita, que tu corazón aun lo hace, significa que no estás muerto. Derek, quiero que me veas, no quiero que te mueras. Es un hermoso día para salvar vidas ¿No? Así que no mueras oíste, Derek." – Winnie libera varias lágrimas.

Llega el cirujano. –"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"¿Se va a recuperar?" – Pregunta Winnie.

"¿De quién es esta niña?" – Pregunta al cirujano después de que la cirujana llegara.

"Yo arreglo eso." – Dice la cirujana llevándose a Winnie fuera.

"((No estoy muerto, no estoy muerto))" – Dijo Derek en su mente mientras veía a Winnie marcharse.

"¿Tú conoces a ese señor?" – Pregunta la cirujana a Winnie.

"Si, es Derek." – Winnie.

"¿Derek qué? ¿Es de tu familia? ¿Un vecino?" – Dijo la cirujana.

"Es mi amigo, no se me su apellido, lo conocí apenas hoy, el me saco a mí y a mi mami de la camioneta después del accidente, arreglo la pata trasera de mi mami, salvo a Charlie, y puso el intestino de Alana en su panza ¡Él nos salvó!" – Winnie.

"¿Él te salvo?" – Cirujana.

"A todos, él es doctor." – Winnie.

"¡¿Él es doctor?!" – Cirujana.

"Es cirujano, creo." – Winnie.

"((Mi cabeza, miren mi cabeza ¡Ahh!))" – El dolor incrementaba bajando el pulso y la presión de Derek.

"¡Sedantes, por favor!" – Dice el cirujano. –"Necesita calmarse amigo."

La cirujana entra rápidamente. –"Él es cirujano… Es cirujano y salvo a todas las víctimas del accidente que acaban de llegar.

"Doctor vamos a sedarlo para asegurar su vía aérea, va a estar bien." – Cirujano.

"((No lo estoy, necesitan esperar… Esto no es correcto, debieron hacerme una tomografía de cráneo))" – Los cirujanos se lo llevan rápido por los pasillos.

Mientras los cirujanos corrían con la cama de Derek la cirujana gritaba. –"¡Su presión se sostiene, háganle el estudio!"

"((Si, escúchenla.))" – Derek.

"Es peligroso, podría empeorar, hay que abrir y encontrar el origen de la hemorragia." – Cirujano.

"((¡No! No lo hagan, tienen tiempo))" – Derek.

"Debemos trabajar rápido." – Cirujano.

"((Estoy estable, oigan estoy estable, háganme una tomografía de cráneo.))" – Derek.

"Una laparotomía exploratoria, abran paso." – Cirujano.

"((Voy a morir porque estos médicos no están bien entrenados.))" – Derek.

Se lo llevan a quirófano y lo preparan rápidamente. –"Esta hipotenso, inicien vasopresores, betadina."

"((No siento mi pata ¿Qué está pasando?))" – Derek.

"Listo para anestesia." – Dice una enfermera.

"((No, tengo una laceración craneal ¡No omitan! ¡No omitan!" – Lo duermen y empiezan a operar sus intestinos.

"Colon desgarrado, hay que reseccionar y crear una colostomía temporal." – Cirujano.

"((Bueno, es mejor que estar muerto, supongo))" – Derek.

"Laceración de baso grado dos." – Cirujana.

"((Meredith la dejaría))" – Derek.

"Revisa los cuatro cuadrantes." – Cirujano. –"((Y revisen el espacio retrohepatico))" – Derek.

"Revisa el espacio retrohepatico." – Cirujano.

"((No está mal))" – Pensó Derek pero empezó a disminuir su ritmo cardiaco.

"Bajo su saturación, pulmón debilitándose." – Cirujana. –"((Revisen él tubo del pecho))" – Derek.

"El tubo del pecho está bien." – Cirujana. –"((Revisen de nuevo))" – Derek.

Revisan el tubo del pecho otra vez. –"No puede ser, un enorme hemotórax, ay que abrir su pecho, bandeja de toracotomía. "

"((No, no lo hagan, esperen, fíjense cuanta sangre sale, seguramente parara, solo esperen))" – Derek.

Horas después. –"Sigue hipotenso." – Cirujana.

"No hay laceraciones en los pulmones, hilio intacto, no hay hemorragia en el pecho, no tiene sentido." – Cirujano. –"Nos falta algo…"

"Bradicardia persistente." – Enfermera.

"((Revisen mi cabeza))" – Derek.

"Aun no entiendo que pasa… Laceración craneal…" – Dijo el cirujano mirando a la cirujana. –"Revisen sus pupilas."

La enfermera lo hace. –"Pupila derecha dilatada."

"¡Llamen a neurocirugía ya!" – Dice la cirujana y un cirujano dice. –"Ya lo hicimos." – "((Llamen de nuevo))" – Derek.

Pasaron como 20 min y entra un enfermero y dice. –"El neurocirujano estaba en una cena."

"¿Cena?" – Cirujana.

"((Cena… Increíble))" – Derek.

"Llega en 20 minutos." – Enfermero.

"((Sera demasiado tarde.))" – Derek.

Después de una hora y media llega el neurocirujano. –"¿Haber inútiles que hicieron?"

"¿Nosotros? Usted está de guardia ¿Por qué tardo tanto?" – Cirujana.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Neurocirujano.

"Su tiempo de respuesta debió ser hace 20 min" – Cirujana.

"Si hubieran ordenado una tomografía craneal me habrían llamado antes ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer?" – Neurocirujano.

"Tenía hemorragia interna." – Cirujana.

"Estaba estable, tenían tiempo, ahora debo trabajar como loco para salvar a este macho gracias a ustedes." – Neurocirujano.

"((No tiene objeto))" – Derek.

"Debió llegar aquí hace 20 min no en hora y media doctor, teníamos una oportunidad, él tenía una oportunidad." – Cirujana.

"Largo de mi quirófano."

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste, tu no cortaras el cráneo de este macho, vete de aquí, ahora" – Dijo el neurocirujano y la cirujana enojada se quita su material médico y se va azotando la puerta.

"Iré a lavarme, quiero una bandeja de craneotomía en mi lugar ahora, ya perdimos mucho tiempo." – Dijo el neurocirujano saliendo del quirófano para lavarse.

"((Ya es muy tarde. Llego muy tarde.))" – Derek.

Más noche, el color rojo y azul se asomaba por la ventana de la casa de Meredith, eran patrullas, tocaron a la puerta y Meredith les abrió, eran dos oficiales. –"¿Señora? Disculpe ¿Es la casa de Derek Shepherd?"

"Así es, es mi esposo." – Dijo la joven loba de pelaje dorado, muy lindo y güero.

"Me temo que sufrió un accidente, debe acompañarnos, por favor." – Dijo el oficial pero Mer no decía nada. –"¿Se siente bien?"

"Yo… Yo no puedo salir así ¿Qué se supone que are con mis hijos?" – Dijo Meredith.

Llegaron al hospital. Meredith llevaba en cada pata agarrando a sus dos hijos, Anya y Henry, pasaban por pasillos y justo en unas sillas se encontraba Winnie tomando un vaso de agua, Meredith se le quedo mirando por un momento al igual que Winnie. Una trabajadora social toma a los hijos de Meredith para que ella pudiera subir por el elevador, en este ella iba aterrada, juntando las puntas de sus garras con las otras, como meditación.

"¿Dra. Stround? Dra. Stround… No puedo, no podemos decirle cuanto lamentamos su gran perdida. El Dr. Shepherd era un estupendo cirujano estupendamente talentoso, siempre he admirado sus técnicas y fue… Un honor." – Dijo el neurocirujano junto a la cirujana que corrió.

Al decir lo último, Meredith se voltea enojada mirando al cirujano sin decir ninguna sola palabra, solo alza su pata derecha delantera pidiendo el expediente de la cirugía, la cirujana se lo da y Mer empieza a leerlo. –"No hacer una tomografía fue una mala decisión."

"No somos un centro de traumas o un hospital de enseñanza." – Dice la cirujana muy nerviosa.

"E hicieron cuanto pudieron." – Meredith les da la espalda mirando a su esposo recostado en cama con un tubo en su boca y muchos aparatos que lo ayudaban a respirar.

Rato después Meredith estaba sentada afuera de la habitación, sola, meditando. En eso llega el primer cirujano que recibió a Derek en la ambulancia. –"Perdón señora, si lo considera oportuno. Yo podría tomar un momento para explicarle como funciona esto."

"¿Dónde están los papeles?" – Pregunta Stround.

"Sra. Shepherd hay cosas que necesita saber." – Cirujano. –"Cosas que discutir, cosas difíciles."

"Soy doctora, la Dra. Stround, soy cirujana al igual que mi esposo, se cómo funciona. Esperaron el numero requerido de horas y ahora pueden declararlo oficialmente muerto, normalmente me hablaría sobre la donación de órganos, pero según su expediente, no queda mucho que donar- Y terapia intensiva necesita la cama, se supone que son los papeles, los papeles que quiere que firme para decidir qué hacer con mi esposo, ahora que falleció pero no es oficial ¿No enviamos a cuidados intensivos a largo plazo y cruzamos las garras esperando cuentos de hadas y magia? ¿O lo desconecto? Deteniendo toda intensión curativa, extraigo los catéteres, drenajes y tubos, deteniendo todos los tratamientos que podrían darle comodidad al paciente, terminando con, las medidas que sostienen la vida y comportándome como cualquier doctora cuerda se comportaría ¿Eso cubre todo doctor? ¿De eso quería hablarme? Mientras estoy con mi esposo y mis hijos dormidos aquí. ¿Quiere hablar sobre matar a mi esposo? Deme los papeles." – Dijo Meredith con varias lágrimas en sus ojos.

"Perdón señora…" – Dijo el doctor.

"¡Deme los papeles!" – Grita Meredith quitándole los papeles al doctor mirándolo muy enojada y firmándolos, después de eso los deja en la silla y sale a tomar aire, el cual estaba la cirujana que opero a Shepherd llorando en las escaleras, al ver pasar a Stround, se seca las lágrimas y va con ella y le dice. –"Lo lamento tanto. Sé que esto no le servirá de nada ahora, pero es verdad, el salvo a todas las víctimas y era mi trabajo poder salvarlo ¡Y yo falle! Y ahora, el morirá, porque no pude ser buena doctora para mantenerlo vivo."

Meredith voltea y la mira. –"Si, tienes razón, usted fallo, no hizo lo suficiente ¿Sabe qué día es mañana? Es sábado y abra más pacientes que tendrá que salvar, como la mamá de una persona, la cría de una persona, el esposo de una persona, necesitaran que los salve porque no pueden salvarse a sí mismos. Así que aprenda de esto, debe superarse, y juro que será la próxima vez."

"¿Y qué pasa si no?" – Pregunta la cirujana.

"¡Lo va a hacer!" – Meredith.

"¿Y usted como sabe eso?" – Pregunta la cirujana.

"Porque era su paciente, va a ver el rostro de mi esposo en cada paciente que trate, y no olvidara, que en su guardia él fue el quien murió. El la acosara, los casos más difíciles siempre lo hacen, y solo se requiere uno. Pero ese, la ara trabajar más, y la ara mejor, o la va a hacer renunciar, y no va a desperdiciar la vida de mi esposo siendo una fracasada. Así que vuelva adentro, porque no estas salvando vidas aquí afuera." – Dice Meredith llorando un poco, la cirujana asienta con la cabeza y se mete a salvar vidas.

Rato después, Meredith entra de nuevo a la habitación de su esposo, le entrega los papeles a la enfermera para que lo desconecten. –"Vamos a comenzar, puede sentarse junto a él."

Meredith hace caso y se sienta junto a su esposo mirándolo, la enfermera empieza a desconectar los aparatos que lo mantenían vivo, la enfermera estuvo a punto de quitarle el tubo respiratorio pero Meredith la detiene. –"Espere."

"¿Perdón?" – Dice la enfermera.

"¡Solo espere!" – Dice Meredith liberando unas lágrimas. –"Derek… Derek… Derek… Es hora, vete ahora… Vamos a estar bien, te lo prometo." – Meredith se levanta y mira al a enfermera.

"¿Esta lista?" – Pregunta la enfermera.

"No, pero hágalo." – Meredith.

La enfermera desconecta el aparato que permitía que respirara, le quita el tubo de su hocico y Derek deja de respirar, ya se había ido por fin…

 ***En el presente***

"Fue un gran cirujano, en la escuela de medicina nos hablan de su historia, tanto de El Dr. Shepherd como de la Dra. Stround. Dos grandes cirujanos de Zootopia, del mundo." – Dice la Gazella bajando del coche de Anya pues esta le había ofrecido llevarla a su casa por seguridad. –"Gracias oficial Anya."

"No te preocupes, ten mucho más cuidado, cosas raras en esta ciudad pasan he… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?" – Pregunta Anya.

"O si, lo siento, tanta platica y yo mis malos modales al no presentarme, me llamo Winnie, encantada de conocerte." – Dijo Winnie sonriéndole como Derek sonreía a sus pacientes.

"Igual Winnie… Igual…" – Anya se quedó sorprendida por lo que hizo.

" _Es natural en todos._

 _Cometemos errores sin pensar más a fondo._

 _Tenemos posibilidades, opciones, pero nos aferramos solo a una._

 _Porque pensamos que es la mejor para el paciente o para todos._

 _Pero hay médicos que no se aferran a una sola opción._

 _Buscan y buscan y siguen buscando, las comparan, y encuentran la correcta._

 _Fallan, encuentran muchas más y discuten cual es la mejor y la llevan a cabo._

 _Es un hermoso día para salvar vidas._

 _No lo olvides, Jamás olvides._

 _How to Save a Life, como salvar una vida…"_


	8. Chapter 8 Somos terrestres Parte 1

**Hola a todos, lamento mucho la tardanza y no poder actualizar antes, pero la escuela me tiene atado, en este capitulo mas que pistas son respuestas a muchas preguntas, pero también generan mas preguntas que en un futuro resolveré, en este capitulo son 5 pistas y ya las curiosidades u opiniones son libres para ustedes, así que mucha suerte a todos.**

* * *

 _ **Somos terrestres: Parte 1.**_

"Entonces, tu di el día." – Dijo Cody mirando a Henry.

"¿Hablas enserio? Somos policías y quieres hacer algo ilegal…" – Henry.

"¿Qué tiene? Sera divertido, nuestro comandante tiene razón, somos muy jóvenes y no hemos vivido como se debe." – Cody.

"Tenemos apenas 19" – Henry.

"Bueno, no hemos vivido experiencias como estas, vamos, estamos jóvenes aun, apóyame, dijiste que sí." – Cody.

"De acuerdo, solo porque me caes bien, iremos a explorar, pero por lo mientras, vámonos de aquí, ya es muy noche, aun no entiendo porque no quisiste mudarte con Anya y conmigo, decidiste ese departamento feo y pequeño." – Henry.

"Pues cuando quise vivir solo, este fue el primero que encontré y no se… Sentí que estaba en parte de mi hogar, de donde vengo realmente, sentí protección y calidez." – Dijo Cody bajando las orejas mirando al cielo.

"Ven a vivir con nosotros, los tres juntos seremos invencibles." – Henry.

"Gracias hermano pero estoy bien, me gusta la privacidad." – Cody.

"Anda… Esta noche los tres juntos como los viejos tiempos ¿Qué dices?" – Henry.

"De acuerdo lobito, acepto." – Cody.

"Perfecto, entonces no se diga más, nuestro departamento está a unas calles de aquí, caminar no te hará daño" – Dijo Henry mientras caminaba por la calle siguiendo de Cody.

Ambos hermanastros caminaban por las calles ya solitarias, solo la luz de la ciudad es lo que los acompañaba, llegaron al edificio donde se encontraba el hogar de ambos lobos igual hermanastros, se metieron a su hogar a dormir, afuera de este departamento llega una motocicleta con ambos personajes que ya conocen.

"¿Hasta cuanto tendremos que cuidarlo?" – Pregunta Alan bajando de la motocicleta y quitarse el casco mirando como Cody se metía junto con Henry.

"El tiempo necesario, él lo quiere con vida, hay que mantenerlo así" – Dice Alex apagando la motocicleta.

"Si pero ni siquiera sabemos nada de él, no hace años que nos mandó a esta misión." – Alan.

"No hasta ahora" – Dice una voz que venía a espaldas de ambos.

"Señor Jacob…" – Ambos bajan la cabeza a señal de respeto.

"No hagan eso, todos somos iguales, veo que han cumplido bien la misión que les pedí."- Dice Jacob mirando a ambos jóvenes.

"Hasta el último aliento, sigue en pie, como lo ordeno, lo dejamos pasar todas esas etapas por sí mismo." – Alex.

"¿Puedo preguntar porque es tan importante?" – Alan.

Jacob mira a ambos y les sonríe. –"Es cierto apenas inicia su vuelo mis ángeles blancos, Cody es un arma fundamental, su magia es extensa y los ángeles negros necesitan de ella."

"¿Pero porque él y no otro depredador?" – Alex.

"¿Depredador? ¿Quién dijo que ese zorro es un Depredador?" – Jacob.

"Pues… Es un zorro, su rama es de la especie Depredadora." – Alan.

"No mis jóvenes ángeles, él no es un depredador, solo tiene el cuerpo de uno." – Dice Jacob sonriendo a ambos jóvenes.

"Comprendo ¿Entonces es una presa?" – Pregunta Alan.

"Tampoco, solo sus emociones son de una presa; Jóvenes ángeles, lo que ustedes han estado cuidando es un " _Jaynon"_

"Escuche sobre esa mitología, incluso mi padre escribió sobre ella; _Tras vidas y muerte, entre las batallas y la guerra, llegara el día en el cual los dos bandos que han estado en disputa por sus creadores, se unirán por fin, no una unión para derrotar al tercer bando, no una ciudad donde ambos podrán habitar, sino una unión en la cual una presa y un depredador romperán las reglas de la genética y se aparearan para formar el primer ser que ara que ambos bandos recapaciten y se unan en amor y armonía por fin, llamado el primer "Jaynon" a honor de los creadores, Jacob y Noruas, dando una chispa de esperanza para que presas y depredadores rompan el hielo y formen esa especie sin importar las reglas."_

"Tu padre fue muy listo Alan, ya veo que heredaste la inteligencia de él." – Dice Jacob acariciando su cabeza – "Cody es el resultado de que dos bandos ignoraron la regla de la genética y unieron sus cuerpos demostrando su verdadero amor; Logrando la gran mitología de _"La Madre naturaleza"_

"¿Y porque lo quieren los ángeles negros?" – Alex.

"Cody es la viva imagen para terminar la guerra que mi hermano y yo iniciamos, por siglos y siglos, aquí se terminaría esa cadena de sangre y lucha, logrando la paz por fin, algo que los ángeles negros no quieren, tienen el poder y dominio de Zootopia, no lo dejarían ir por una mitología, por eso quieren muerto a Cody." – Jacob.

"Significa que su hermano sigue vivo" – Alan.

"Si, pero comprendan algo, Noruas no es el enemigo, el logro sus deseos, por eso están vivos todas los Depredadores." – Dice Jacob.

"¿Noruas no es el enemigo? ¿Entonces porque sus seguidores dominan Zootopia?" – Pregunta Alex.

"Noruas está cegado, no ha logrado abrir bien sus ojos, como yo lo hice, yo me equivoque y trato de corregir los errores que han llegado a esto, por desgracia Noruas esta cegado por el único enemigo que realmente debemos preocuparnos." – Jacob.

Ambos jóvenes bajan las orejas un tanto asustados y entre voz cortada dicen. –"Negan…"

"Así es, él tiene cegado a Noruas, muchos piensan que mi hermano es el enemigo cuando no ven el otro lado de la moneda."

"Esta con vida… Pensé que había muerto" – Dice Alan.

"Claro que está muerto, por eso los ángeles negros necesitan de Cody, en especial los descendientes de Negan, quieren revivir a su creador y dominar el mundo que según les corresponde." – Dice Jacob.

"Nos estamos enfrentando a lo peor…" – Dicen ambos jóvenes un poco asustados.

"No teman." – Jacob.

"Señor Jacob perdone la duda, si es cierto la mitología de " _La Madre naturaleza_ " ¿Quién son esos dos valientes que rompieron las reglas y lograron que Cody existiera? ¿Aún viven entre nosotros?" – Pregunta Alan.

Jacob lo mira y sonríe. –"¿La curiosidad del escritor hace que la tinta se transforme en historias eh? Cody aún debe pasar por dos etapas muy difíciles que ara que su chispa se encienda y así se una a nosotros, deben dejar que las logre por sí mismo, cuídenlo de todo peligro, en especial de ella y el." – Dice Jacob con tono serio.

"Los descendientes de Negan…" – Alex.

"Es hora de descansar, vayan a dormir, mañana es un nuevo día." – Al finalizar esas palabras Jacob desaparece dejando como una nube color azul.

"Es muy misterioso." – Alan.

"Si supieras todo su pasado, sabrías porque es así." – Alex.

"¿Tú lo sabes?" – Pregunta Alan.

"No, pero algún día lo sabremos como lo supieron nuestros padres." – Alex.

"Los penúltimos _Guardianes_ de Jacob." – Dice Alan bajando las orejas un poco triste.

"Así es amigo mío, vamos a dormir." – Alex.

Mientras tanto en una azotea justo enfrente del departamento de los "Tres mosqueteros" –"Interesante, significa que nuestro enemigo es más fuerte de lo que esperábamos." – Dice Richard mirando cómo se iban esos perros salvajes africanos.

"Lo se joven Richard, nuestro tiempo se acaba y el enemigo despertara otra vez, pudimos detenerlo una vez, dos veces será imposible y más que aún no estoy completo al 100%" – Dice Jacob poniéndose alado de Richard.

"Son muy jóvenes todos, no han vivido lo suficiente para estas misiones, Alex y Alan apenas tienen 20 años, la joven Alice recién cumple sus 19 y no se digan de esos mosqueteros que tienen la misma edad de Alice. La nueva generación de nuestro bando es muy joven para esta guerra, no creo que estén listos." – Richard.

"Lo mismo dije de ti y tu equipo, la juventud es un arma perfecta, mente fresca que permite adentrarse al peligro por la curiosidad que los conforma, y, con una mente experimentada, irán al camino correcto." – Jacob.

"¿Te refieres a mi o al enano?" – Richard.

"Finnick Tyson está listo para guiar al camino correcto a esos mosqueteros, así como tu guiaste a mis alumnos, ese enano es la viva imagen tuya joven Richard, por eso no ha envejecido como tú." – Jacob sonríe al terminar esa frase.

"¿Lo tocaste? ¿Es un elegido como yo?" – Richard.

"Así es, y, es momento que lo entrenes." – Dice Jacob tocando el hombro de Richard.

"A la orden mi señor." – Richard se va.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Oye bobo deja de ver lo inevitable." – Aquel cachorro se pone alado de su hermano que miraba por una de las ventanas mientras este miraba un planeta algo oscuro, con poca luz y vida.

"No puedo evitarlo hermano, es precioso viéndolo desde aquí." – Dice aquel hermano.

"Jacob está enamorado jaja" – El cachorro le da un golpecito en la espalda.

"No es eso Noruas, simplemente ya espero el día en el que pisemos ese lugar, y así ese mundo tan oscuro, este repleto de colores, de vida." – Jacob.

"Oye." – Noruas lo pone ojos a ojos. –"Claro que se lograra, mami nunca falla y menos que nos tiene a nosotros, en especial a ti."

"¿Yo no cuento? Ingratos." – Dice una cachorra poniéndose en medio de los dos. –"Ups lo siento, si querían besarse creo que arruine el momento."

"¡No seas boba!" – Dice Jacob sonrojándose. –"Somos hermanos."

"Oye tú también eres importantísima hermana, tienes el gran poder de nuestra madre, tu mantendrás esos enormes colores existentes." – Dice Noruas sonriéndole.

"Lo se soy única jaja, pero ustedes, formaran una gran población, como lo hizo nuestro padre, ustedes dos serán parte de algo único, que ara que ese mundo oscuro, voces se escuchen y habiten entre sí." – Dice la cachorra. –"Les propongo algo, bajemos a explorar, será divertido."

"¿Estás loca verdad? No sabemos lo que hay abajo." – Dice Jacob.

"Por favor, los dos tienen demasiada magia al igual que yo, nada nos puede pasar." – Dice la cachorra.

"¿Qué dices enamorado?" – Noruas.

"De acuerdo hermanos, iremos." – Jacob.

 ***En el presente.***

"No fue tu culpa."

"Si lo fue y lo sabes, mi madre lo desterró y yo acate sus órdenes, al borde de casi matarlo, cuando prometimos cuidarnos entre nosotros." – Dice Jacob.

"Lo se hermano, ahora hay que protegerlo más que nunca."

"No sé dónde está." – Jacob.

"Pero yo sí y tú también lo sabes, solo que no te dejas abrir más Jacob."

"Bien, iré por él." – Dice Jacob desapareciendo dejando esa nube azul al instante.

Al día siguiente, los tres mosqueteros despertaban de una gran noche, pues la cruda es el enemigo de la mañana.

"Mmm extrañaba el olor a lobo en la mañana." – Dice Cody parándose de la cama donde estaban Henry y Anya, los tres habían dormido juntos, este estaba solo en bóxer.

"Yo extrañaba ese cuerpo miniaturo y colorido de zorro." – Dijo Henry despertando igual.

"Yo extraño que alguien prepare el desayuno en la mañana, y ya que ustedes se pararon les toca a ustedes" – Dijo Anya tapándose con las cobijas y dormirse de nuevo.

"¿Lo preparas tú?" – Pregunta Cody a Henry el cual este lo mira y pone su pata derecha enfrente de él.

"Vale entiendo, piedras papel o tijera." – Cody escoge papel y Henry piedra. –"¡Yeah! Huevitos estarían bien."

"Tengo dos que tal vez te gusten…"

"Solo ve a prepararlos lobito tonto." – Cody.

En eso sonaba el teléfono de Cody, este fue hasta su pantalón, lo tomo y contesto. –"¿Hola?"

"Oficial Cody necesito que se reporte al departamento lo más rápido que se pueda es una orden." – Dijo mi jefe, Rodrigo.

Cody cuelga el teléfono. –"Chicos me tengo que ir, el jefe quiere que me presente lo más rápido."

"Bueno pero cuídate mucho, ayer me atacaron cuando venía del departamento del comandante." – Anya.

"¿Igual te atacaron? ¿Quién? ¿El encapuchado?" – Cody.

"No, una encapuchada, su capucha era color roja creo." – Anya.

"Tendré cuidado, gracias Anya." – Cody se va.

Cody fue corriendo rápido hasta llegar a su trabajo, obvio fue arreglado lo más que se podía pues ir con su jefe es casi como ir con el presidente.

Más tardar unos 30 min el joven zorro llego hasta su departamento, fue directo hasta la oficina de Rodrigo. –"Ya llegue señor, perdone la demora."

"No te preocupes joven zorro, siéntate, tengo una tarea para ti." – Dijo Rodrigo.

Cody hace caso, se sienta en una silla. –"¿Cuál es la emergencia?"

"Tengo una misión que sé que te gustara, veo que el comandante Finnick Tyson te ha entrenado muy bien, por lo cual uno de mis amigos me llamo y ya que este es el representante de los cuatrillizos de las mil voces está pidiendo un guardaespaldas para uno de los cuatrillizos, la bacante seria para ti." – Dijo Rodrigo sonriendo.

"¿Por qué para mí?"

"Porque su especie es de presa, seria tu evaluación para ver si eres capaz de convivir con una presa y olvidar tus instintos que te degradaron a archivero." – Rodrigo sonríe.

"Bien acepto." – Dijo Cody.

"Maravilloso, ponte ropa de ciudadano, tu chaleco abajo y lleva tu pistola, vendrá su representante en unos minutos, tienes ropa en tu callejón, corre y ve." – Rodrigo.

"Gracias jefe." – Cody sonríe y sale a vestirse.

Pasaron otros 30 min, Cody estaba con ropa de calle, normal, pantalón y camisa, debajo de su camisa llevaba su chaleco que no se marcaba mucho en su camisa, su pistola guardada, esposas y su placa guardadas en su mochila, salió de la comisaria y estaba una limosina esperándolo. –"¿Oficial Cody?"

"Si el mismo."

"Perfecto, entre por favor." – El chofer le abre la puerta y el joven zorro entra.

Al entrar estaba el representante esperándolo. –"Mucho gusto oficial Cody, lleguemos al grano, usted tiene la capacidad de proteger gente, según su expediente. Además es un depredador, espantaría a toda amenaza para mi cliente."

"Haré todo lo posible para defender a… ¿A quién debo proteger?" – Pregunta ingenuamente aquel zorro.

"Eres joven, pensé que conocías toda su música, te falta actualizarte, te llevare hasta ellos para que se presenten personalmente, mientras disfrute un poco de su música." – Dijo el representante tomando un control del estéreo de la limosina y pone una canción que en un futuro sabrán cual es.

Mucho más tarde llegaron hasta un lujoso hotel diamante, bajaron y fueron directo a una enorme piscina donde se estaba disfrutando una fiesta privada, donde en esta había un enorme telón montado, arriba de este estaban dos Topo espín ((Si ya se lo que dirán, que ese no es presa, todos son presas incluyendo los depredadores, depende de la especie de Topo Espín, así que no critiquen eso y sigan leyendo)) una hembra estaba mezclando la música mientras otro topo espín estaba cantando una canción llamada "Ritual" mientras debajo de ellos estaban varios animales saltando de emoción como todo concierto de música electrónica. Al momento de acabar, justo del otro lado estaba otro telón y arriba de este estaban otros dos Topo Espín pero esta vez un macho estaba mezclando la música y la hembra cantando una música llamada "Wildcard" y todo el público saltaba por la canción.

"Te presento a los cuatrillizos de las mil voces, los jóvenes cantantes y DJ de Zootopia, por eso decía que es raro que no has escuchado una de sus millones de canciones." – Dice el representante sonriendo y mirando al zorro de dos colores.

"No sabía que ellos cantaban, yo solo descargo música por su ritmo no por su cantante o compositor." – Dice Cody bajando las orejas.

Termino la música y los cuatro topo-espín bajaron hasta el representante.

"¿Viste eso? Estuvo de caña" – Dice un topo macho, creo que el mayor de los cuatro.

"Si pero no me superas nene." – Dice una hembra que sería como la segunda mayor.

"¿Y nosotros que? Algún día nos tocara cantar y los arrasaremos." – Dice la segunda hembra.

"Si, algún día…" – Dice el último de los hermanos.

"Chicos les presento al oficial Cody, será el guardaespaldas del joven Louis, espero lo traten bien, en especial tu pequeñín." – Dice el representante. –"Los dejo para que se presenten un rato, Cody pide lo que quieras pero no te paces en tu primer día."

"Mira nomas, un zorro protector para el hermano menor de los cuatro ¿Qué sorpresa no?" – Dice la hermana segunda.

"Am, mucho gusto, oficial Cody, joven policía del centro de Zootopia, será un honor estar con ustedes am…" – Cody fue interrumpido por la hermana menor.

"Ese de ahí se llama Trevor, el mayor de los cuatro, la de alado es Bernie, el pequeño es Louis y yo me llamo Bia mucho gusto joven zorro." – Dice Bia abrazándolo.

"El gusto es mío, siempre me ha gustado la música electrónica y creo que con ustedes aprenderé más de ella." – Dice Cody moviendo su cola de felicidad.

"¿Un guardaespaldas? Wow nunca tuve uno…" – Dice Louis un poco apenado y nervioso.

"Si enano, ya te hacía falta uno, cada quien tiene uno y tu suertudo que es un depredador, todos te tendrán respeto." – Dice Bernie felizmente.

"Y más si es un zorro, solo mira su pelaje, es majestuoso." – Dice Trevor mirando a Cody.

"Lo protegeré como no tienen idea." – Dice Cody y a eso todos los cuatrillizos sonríen.

"Gracias oficial Cody…" – Dice Louis mirando tiernamente a Cody.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"¿Listos?" – Pregunta la hermana.

"Yo sí." – Jacob.

"Pues igual." – Noruas.

Los tres hermanos, con la magia de estos se teletransportaron de esa gran nave blanca y descendieron a ese lugar oscuro, algo frio, con muy poca luz, nada de vida o eso pensaban.

Aterrizan por parte de magia formando una gran nube de tres colores, azul, roja y verde. –"Uf vaya viaje." – Dice la hermana mayor.

"Con que esto es la piedra, nuestra madre tenía razón, necesita ayuda y demasiado." – Dice Noruas.

"Y la recibirá, le daremos vida como a los otros planetas donde ahora viven en armonía y paz." – Dice Jacob.

"Y tú, será tu turno de forjar este lugar, el joven Jacob dará vida por fin y tu hermana mía, serás la nueva en ponerle color a esta piedra." – Dice Noruas felizmente.

"No te hagas tonto, tu igual formaras parte de esta especie, los tres daremos lo mejor para que esta piedra sea la mejor de todas las que han hecho nuestros antepasados." – Dice Jacob felizmente.

"Pues hagamos una promesa, justo aquí, nosotros los primeros en tocar esta piedra, nos reuniremos cuando tengamos ese gran poder y ver si logramos lo que hemos dicho, la especie perfecta ¿Qué dicen?" – Noruas.

"Me uno." – Jacob.

"Son unos grandes hermanos, tontuelos." – Dice la hermana dejando su marca en el suelo. –"Para recordar donde nos veremos.

"Prometido." – Jacob deja su marca igual.

"De acuerdo hermanos." – Noruas igual.

"Ahora basta de bobadas y exploremos, busquen algo fabuloso." – Dice la hermana corriendo

"Vamos Jacob no seas miedoso." – Dice Noruas corriendo a otra dirección.

"No soy miedoso." – Jacob igual sale corriendo.

 ***En el presente***

Jacob miraba una piedra justo en la estación Rainforest en el centro de toda esta zona, una gran piedra con tres huellas marcadas muy pero muy antiguas. –"Prometimos reunirnos y no lastimarnos entre sí."

"Y al parecer rompimos con una de ellas." – Dice una voz apareciendo atrás de Jacob, este llevaba la capa negra, era el mismo que estaba en la reunión con el pingüino y los demás.

"Sabía que no habías muerto, un gusto ver que estés vivo…" – Dice Jacob volteando a mirar al encapuchado.

"No pudiste matarme después de todo." – Dice el encapuchado.

"No sería capaz de asesinarte Noruas, eres mi hermano y el pacto aún sigue para nosotros." – Jacob sonríe. –"El ya murió, no sigas sus pasos que te llevaron a que muchos te desprecien al igual que tu gran civilización, no seas el villano del cuento y ven conmigo, acabemos las malas ideologías de Los ángeles negros y los fénix de alas negras por favor, al igual que corregir las malas mentalidades de los ángeles blancos y los fénix de alas blancas, no iniciemos otra guerra que provoco casi la extinción de nuestros pueblos, seamos uno solo."

"¿Y dejar que mi pueblo sea sumiso? ¿Sabes cómo nos tratan verdad? La era de los collares volverá a Zootopia y uno de tu especie lo autorizo, no dejare que mi pueblo siga sufriendo esta discriminación, perdí la primera batalla pero no la guerra." – Dice Noruas.

"Te escuchas igual a él, no debimos bajar a esa piedra de fuego, no sin ayuda, no debí dejarte solo, no debí abandonarte…" – Jacob baja la cabeza.

"Pero lo hiciste y mira las consecuencias, escuche que la predicción de ella se cumplió, el hijo perfecto renació, el que terminara la batalla que iniciamos tu y yo." – Noruas.

"Ni te atrevas a lastimarlo." – Jacob.

"Prometimos no lastimar a nuestra raza, el forma parte de la mía, y de la tuya, no podemos ni tocarlo y lo sabes." – Noruas se voltea y retrocede. –"¿Cómo sigue ella?"

"Viva, aun fuerte, esperando tu regreso." – Jacob.

"Seguirá esperando…" – Noruas.

"Sabes que no, es aferrada como nosotros, te buscara y usara todo su poder para que recapacites Noruas…" – Jacob.

"No lo olvides Jacob." – Noruas voltea a verlo. –"Somos terrestres."

"El inicio de un nuevo legado…" – Jacob.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"¿Que encontraron?" – Pregunta el joven Jacob.

"Piedra, piedra o y más piedra, cenizas." – Dice la hermana.

"Y nada de vida." – Dice Noruas.

En eso una lanza de piedra dura pasa sobre ellos, la primera en verla es la hermana, con su instinto de naturaleza logra levantar un murito de piedra y evitar que cayera a cualquiera de los hermanos. –"¡¿Pero qué mierda?!"

Un enorme grupo de, se podría decir que eran una especie llena de ceniza que era su camuflaje y armaduras de pura piedra filosa rodearon a los tres jóvenes, los tomaron y los llevaron hasta las cloacas de piedra donde era su hogar, muy muy hondas, los hincaron hasta un gran trono de piedras donde este había un gran líder, enorme, lleno de ceniza y en su cara tenia impregnadas pedazos de piedra filosa. –"¿Quiénes son estas cosas?"

"Los atrapamos merodeando nuestras tierras, no son de las otras tribus, estos vienen de arriba señor, de los invasores de planetas." – Dice un crujidor ((Así se conocerán realmente, porque decir "cosa" es algo patético))

"Decir su nombre invasores." – Dice el líder.

"No hemos hecho nada por favor, déjenos ir." – Dice Jacob algo nervioso. –"No sabíamos que habían habitantes en este lugar."

"Me llamo Noruas, él es Jacob y nuestra hermana menor, le pido amablemente que nos deje o lo lamentaría." – Dice Noruas con mucho miedo en su interior pero con valentía en su rostro.

"Tu valentía es de todo un guerrero joven Noruas, así que serás el primero en decapitar, tu cabeza me servirá bien." – Dice el líder.

En eso una joven con traje blanco aparece entre todos con su gran bastón con cristal de estrella. –"Asesinar jóvenes que no han cometido errores en sus almas es debilidad ante tu persona."

"¿Mas invasores? ¡Asesínenla!" – Grita el líder de los hombres de piedra.

Pero fue inútil, esa hembra lanzo una fuerte energía de magia lanzando a todos. –"Es inútil." – Con su magia teletransporta a los tres jóvenes e incluyendo a ella. –"Los tres a sus recamaras ahora."

"Dijiste que esa piedra estaba abandonada, sin vida alguna." – Dice la hermana muy molesta.

"A su cuarto, ahora." – Dijo la madre y los tres se fueron sin decir nada. –"Convoca una junta inmediata, encontramos al desterrado."

"A la orden my lady." – Dice uno de los guardias de esa gran nube blanca y corre a seguir sus instrucciones.

"Por fin te encontré…"

 ***En el presente***

"¿Entonces un joven Dj eh? Ustedes son los más populares de todo el mundo." – Dice Cody en la habitación de su protector Louis.

"No presumimos, siempre fue nuestra pasión cantar y mezclar todo tipo de sonidos." – Dice Louis algo tímido pero sonriéndole.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? Am… ¿Por qué los cuatrillizos de las mil voces?" – Cody.

"Bueno los cuatro somos hermanos gemelos, y las mil voces es una habilidad que tenemos, podemos hacer muchas tipos de voces, por eso tenemos infinidad de canciones, además así nuestro escritor podrá poner mucha de su música que le gusta y compartirla entre nosotros." – Louis se acuesta en su cama. –"Oye eres mi guardián, no te lo tomes tan serio, puedes ser mi mejor amigo, acuéstate en la cama y reposa, anda no quiero que estés cansado para mañana."

"¿Qué se hará mañana?" – Cody.

"¿Qué crees? Conciertos zorro jeje, anda duerme, descansa." – Louis se duerme con toda la seguridad y confianza a Cody.

"Igual descansa…" – Cody se le quedo mirando las patas de Louis por un buen rato. –"(Wow son preciosas….) –"Cody se acuesta en un sillón vigilando hasta quedarse dormido después de una hora.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Sé que estás ahí, tarde o temprano te encontraríamos, da la cara desterrado." – Dice la madre mayor.

"Siglos nos mantuvimos alejados de un mal gobernante y por culpa de tres mocosos aterriza la raza más decepcionante a conquistarnos." – Dice el líder de los crujidores saliendo entre las rocas junto con un ejército. –"La llamarada está aquí."

"Tú ya no tienes el derecho de llamarme así, desterrado." – Dice la Llamarada.

"Cierto, lo siento joven Kate, lamento mis modales." – Dice el líder.

"Esta piedra necesita vida, no estoy diciendo que tu pueblo se niegue, pero necesitamos que florezca vida en este lugar." – Dice Kate.

"No, para que haya otro gobierno como el que teníamos, ni loco, mi pueblo vive bien aquí, así que tú y tu gente, fuera de aquí. Tenemos derecho de vivir aquí y conquistar este mundo como nos plazca, crujidores." – Dice el líder y todos los crujidores apuntan con sus flechas a Kate y sus guardias que tenía atrás.

"No comiences una batalla que no ganaras desterrado, será mejor que te rindas, por ti y tu pueblo." – Dice Kate.

"Que gane el mejor llamarada." – El líder da media vuelta y, junto con sus soldados se hacen polvo desapareciendo y siendo arrastrados por el poco oxigeno que había en esa piedra de fuego.

"Preparen a los mejores soldados, no quiero derramar sangre en esta piedra sagrada y menos maldecirla con matanza. Los sorprenderemos quitándoles esa magia que tienen, iré a la cabeza." – Dice Kate retirándose.

 ***En el presente***

"Buenos días dormilón." – Dice Louis tocando la nariz de Cody el cual este roncaba en el sillón, en eso este despierta limpiándose la baba. –"¡¿Qué?! ¡Nos atacan!"

"Jeje eres gracioso. Vamos date una ducha, pronto nos iremos." – Dice Louis.

"¡Perdóneme! ¡Me quede dormido lo siento!" – Cody se sonroja por eso y baja las orejas.

"Oye descuida, los topos somos muy mañaneros. Tomate una ducha rápido, es hora de la diversión." – Louis sonríe al decir eso.

"Gracias señor."

"Oye soy bien joven como tú, dime Louis Jeje."

"Oye ¿Puedo ver?" – Pregunta Cody al ver que Louis tenía una carpeta en su pata.

"Si claro, ten." – Se la da y este da una leída. –"Tienes mucha música aquí."

"Si, es mi carpeta de música, cuando me motivo escribo la letra." – Dice Louis.

"¿Somos terrestres?" – Cody mira el título de la canción aun sin terminar en la última escritura de la carpeta

"Sipiriri, una pequeño relato de cómo se creó este mundo; Somos terrestres Cody, todos nosotros." – Louis le sonríe.

"Muy cierto…"

Esa misma mañana, en un embarcadero de Zootopia.

"Detente ya, este mundo ya está maldecido con la matanza, no provoques más." – Dice Jacob poniéndose alado de la hembra desconocida que esta miraba el mar y sus barcos.

"Eso debieron pensar tus antepasados, iniciaron una guerra que no pueden terminar." – La hembra desconocida lanzaba comida a los peces que estaban cerca.

"Murió, quedo en el pasado, deja de seguir sus pasos que llevaron a todo esto." – Jacob.

"Está más vivo de lo que crees, espero que toda tu magia regrese Jacob. Recuerda." – La hembra desconocida voltea a verlo y le da una piedra afilada en su pata. –"The Cracklers is coming."

* **Continuara***

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus reviews por si desean comentar, si no igual muchas gracias, la palabra en ingles al final de este capitulo creo que es "Crujidores" Espero ya si no, pues nimodo ya lo anote, actualizare lo mas pronto que pueda, gracias por la paciencia.**


	9. Chapter 9 Somos terrestres Parte 2

**Lamento tardar, pero la escuela no me debaja. Aqui tienen el siguiente capitulo, espero les guste.**

* * *

 _ **Somos terrestres; Parte 2.**_

" _Hubo un tiempo de oscuridad, donde los rayos de vida estaban ocultos._

 _Una enorme nave oscura escondía la belleza de esa gran estrella azul._

 _¿Quién es el verdadero enemigo? ¿Quién es el bueno?_

 _¿La luz es la buena? ¿O la oscuridad lo es?_

 _No todo lo que piensas es lo correcto._

 _No sigas una ideología, sigue tu filosofía…"_

"La primera regla que les ordeno, la primera que desobedecen." – Dice Kate entrando al cuarto de sus hijos.

"Lo sentimos" – Dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora descansen, fue un día largo…" – Dice Kate levantándose, pero antes sus hijos le preguntaron. –"¿Por qué ese líder nos conoce?"

"Hay cosas que es mejor ocultar hijos, si lo descubrieran habría muchas consecuencias." – Kate les sonríe. –"Pero los tres demostraron su valentía. En especial tu Noruas, tu valor por cuidar a tus hermanos es digno de ser líder."

"Gracias madre." – Dice Noruas sonriéndole.

"Ahora duerman por favor, mañana será un nuevo día." – Kate les sonríe, da media vuelta y se retira cerrando la puerta del cuarto de sus criaturas.

"Está todo listo mi señora, los 100 bajaran a esa gran piedra mi señora, la conquistaremos pacíficamente." – Dice uno de los guardias.

"Bien, es momento de hacer justicia con el desterrado." – Kate se va. Lo que no vieron es que Noruas estaba escuchando todo en la puerta.

 ***En el presente***

Cody al finalizar su ducha, con todo el respeto de un trabajador, se cambió en el baño. Portaba una camisa formal de color verde, un short para más comodidad y flexibilidad, arriba de su camisa tenía una porta armas, como todo un agente privado, una piernera donde equipaba un poco de munición, un teiser y sobre todo esposas y radio, cabe mencionar que siempre se ponía su placa de policía personalizada justo del lado izquierdo de su camisa. Pronto después salió del baño. –"Listo Louis, nos podemos ir cuando usted mande."

Louis voltea a verlo. –"Que guapo, se nota que eres un zorro con estilo, eso me agrada de ti."

Cody se sonroja un poco por ese comentario de su jefe. –"Muchas gracias, usted igual se ve genial."

Era cierto, Louis tenía un pequeño pantalón de gala, una camisa color azul que la cubría un chaleco delgado color blanco, como todo un DJ, su cuello lo protegía unos audífonos de alta calidad, audífonos potentes, grandes y gruesos, color blanco como las alas de los ángeles con una luz a los costados color verde con las luces de Neón y en ambas partes tenían la letra "L" que brillaba como las luces de Neón color azul, así que recalcaba bien la letra, no tenían cable de enchufe, suponiendo que son a sistema Bluetooth. –"Podrías ayudarme con esto." – Louis le enseña una mochila pequeña, que segundos después Cody la toma. –"Mil gracias. Ya es algo tarde y nos han de estar esperando en recepción, no te presiono, pero corre."

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y corrieron hasta la planta baja donde ya se encontraban sus hermanos, cada uno con estilos diferentes. Por ejemplo, Trevor al ser el mayor, su vestimenta era más elegante, camisa fina de algodón azul con rayas, pantalones cafés, cómodos y frescos, unos lentes de los clásicos de los años 80, un reloj como de oro en su pata derecha, y unos audífonos elegantes, la montura era de madera pulida, muy al estilo hípster. En los extremos la letra "T" iluminada con luces de Neón color negro haciendo contraste con la madera pulida de los audífonos los costados brillaban con luz de Neón blanca dándole un estilo elegante a la madera, igual sin cable de enchufe, siglo XXI Ya todo es a sistema abierto y computarizado.

Bernie al igual con un estilo joven y elegante, una blusa color rosa con brillantes, fina y elegante, un hermoso pantalón de vestir color blanco, probablemente ambos de un dulce y suave algodón. Sus audífonos eran color rosa, pero con unas llamas negras que cubría gran parte de los audífonos, elegante, con clase e historia, a los costados estaba las letras "Br" con luces de Neón color purpura, haciendo contraste con las llamas negras, sin mencionar que estas llamas negras eran de color Neón que hacía unos audífonos únicos de clase.

Por último, la joven Bia, su vestimenta si es más al estilo hípster, una camisa verde con acabados de figuras, un pantalón pegado color blanco con corazones rojos, una bufanda de algodón suave y fresca, color entre café y negro. Sus audífonos tenían un acabado de color anaranjado con los costados negros, con unas figuras de fénix que brillaban con la luz de Neón color rosa, a los lados de cada audífono la letra "B" de color verde.

Los cuatrillizos de las mil voces estaban listos para su siguiente concierto, su representante estaba como siempre en el teléfono atendiendo clientes de los cuatro hermanos. –"Bien la limosina los espera, los veré en una hora, debo ver los pagos del concierto, el joven Cody los protegerá, te los encargo zorro." – El representante se retira.

"Oye tardaron demasiado, que ya tan pronto te tiraste a tu protector." – Dice Bernie mirando a Louis.

"¡Bernie! Dices puras tonterías, recuerda que no era el único en ducharse. Cody igual debía arreglarse, no llevare a mi protector todo fachoso, frescos debemos vernos sin importar que." – Louis da una sonrisa a su hermana y se va a la limosina acompañado de Cody y Bia, Trevor y Bernie se quedan mirando.

"Te apuesto que ambos se dieron un amor a primera vista. Estoy seguro que Louis siente algo por ese zorro ¿Qué opinas?" – Trevor.

"Digo que estoy en lo cierto, se encariña mucho por ese zorro, que, por mi bien, Louis debe ser feliz, todo sea por mi hermanito. Opino hacer una prueba." – Bernie.

"¿Cuál prueba?" – Trevor.

"La música que escribe Louis en ocasiones llega muy al corazón, si vemos que ese zorro se encariña o mira coquetamente a Louis podremos confirmarlo, además se viene en unas semanas el concierto en la playa, ese concierto especial para los animales con instintos libres. Caerán con la canción que cantaras y mezclare." – Bernie.

"Eres demasiado lista hermana, por eso me agradas." – Trevor.

"Lo sé, soy única, vámonos." – Ambos se van a la limosina.

Mientras en la limosina. –"¿Estas nervioso joven Cody?" – Louis.

"Un poco, jamás había protegido a alguien y más si ustedes son muy famosos tengo el miedo de arruinarlo todo." – Cody.

"Tu descuida, no somos muy exigentes, incluso nos gusta conocer muy bien a nuestros guardias, porque, aunque den la vida, siguen siendo animales, con voz y respeto. Además, te toco cuidar a Louis, es el menos exigente de los cuatro, incluso puede decir que tuviste suerte, te divertirás mucho con él." – Bia.

"Tu solo diviértete, te contrate porque sé que tienes sentimientos y eres fácil de expresarlos, eso me agrada de la gente. No muchos animales son tan abiertos." – Louis le sonríe. –"No muchos han comprendido lo que es ser un verdadero terrestre."

"Gracias Louis…"

 ***En el pasado. ***

"Descuiden, no es nada grave, solo váyanse antes de que regrese y cause más problemas." – Dice una niñita.

"En verdad muchas gracias por defendernos de ellos, te debemos mucho." – Dicen unos cachorros.

"No me deben nada, es mi prioridad si quiero lograr mi sueño, proteger a quien lo necesite." – La joven niña se retira pasando por los puestos, mientras caminaba un joven macho le grita. –"Oye niña ven."

La niña va hacia él. –"Buenos días señor que vende zanahorias de peluche."

"Lamento ser un poco chismoso, pero noto una herida en tu cara ¿Acaso un depredador saco su instinto natural y te lastimo?" – Dice el vendedor.

"No descuide, solo fue un niño con poco cerebro. Molestaba a uno de mis amigos y fui a defenderlo y solo me rozo, nada grave señor." – Niña.

"¿Me permitirás curarte?" – Vendedor.

"Un poco de alcohol será suficiente, yo puedo gracias." – Niña.

"Si, pero mi técnica se podría decir que es mágica ¿No quieres ver algo como magia?" – Vendedor.

"¡Claro! Seria emocionante." – Niña.

El vendedor toma un poco de trapo y lo pone en la herida de la niña, unos segundos, casi un minuto lo desprende y la herida mágicamente había desaparecido, solo una marca muy muy diminuta, que con el pelaje ni se notaba. –"Tara."

La niña se asombra por eso y muy impresionada dice. –"¡¿Cómo hizo eso?!"

"Es un trapo mágico, cuando un acto de bondad y amabilidad invade tu cuerpo, este trapo cobra vida, curando toda herida en segundos, solo pocos lo pueden usar y tu jovencita eres uno de ellos, consérvalo y úsalo cuando la gente lo necesite de verdad y los sanaras." - Dice el vendedor.

"Gracias señor."

"Dime Jacob."

"Mucho gusto Jacob, cuando crezca lo ayudare igual, lo prometo, o y me llamo Judy, Judy Hopps."

"Mucho gusto Judy. Suerte en tu sueño de ser una gran policía." – Jacob le acaricia la cabeza.

"Le prometo que triunfare para el bien señor Jacob." – Judy hace una pose de policía. ( **Dato curioso es la misma pose que esta de portada del Fic)**

 ***En el presente***

"Una duda amigo mío, tus colores son muy extraños, sé que todo zorro tiene como dos colores, pero los tuyos son muy extraños." – Louis.

"Si, mis padres debieron ser únicos." – Cody baja las orejas y se apena un poco.

"¿Y dónde están ellos?" – Pregunta Louis.

"Lo mismo quisiera saber." – Cody baja sus orejas.

"Oye ven, siéntate." – Louis le hace espacio y Cody se sienta alado de este. –"¿Sabes quiénes son?"

"No, me hice muestras de ADN y no aparece ningún registro. Es como si hubiera aparecido de la nada en este mundo, por suerte nunca estuve solo." – Cody mira a Louis. –"Tuve grandes padres, hermanos igual."

"¿Quiénes son tus padres adoptivos?" – Louis.

"Bueno, uno se llamaba Derek Shepherd un gran cirujano de Neurocirugía y mi madre se llama Meredith Stround una gran cirujana y oficial de policía." – Cody.

"¿Qué le paso a tu padre?" – Louis.

"Murió salvando vidas, era su pasión, lo que menos le importaba era el, sino nosotros y toda vida que llegaban a sus manos, nuestra madre se fue, sus años los quiere disfrutar lejos antes de que el Alzheimer la ataque por completo." – Cody cierra sus ojos.

"Nos tienes a nosotros zorro, no mordemos, lo prometo." – Dice Bernie al escuchar todo lo que dijo Cody.

"Se lo agradezco." – Cody le sonríe.

"¿Te gusta patinar?" – Louis le pregunta.

"No soy tan bueno, pero si me gusta." – Cody.

"Perfecto, entonces el concierto que viene nos ayudaras, más a mí." – Louis.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Los 100 acaban de bajar mi señora, cuando guste bajaremos con usted." – Dice un guardia.

"Que sus almas los cuiden en cada paso, bajaremos ya para apoyarlos, prepara tu grupo, y, dile a Bellamy que bajara conmigo." – Kate se va.

Kate va hasta al cuarto de sus hijos los cuales dormían cómodamente, a cada uno les da un beso en su frente y se retira con una lagrima descender por su cachete y una dulce sonrisa.

"¿Estas bien?" – Dice un guardia que vio salir a Kate.

"Es triste dejarlos siempre. Pero no quiero que vivan en una estrella oscura." – Kate. –"¿Listo Bellamy? Bajaras conmigo, es hora de hablar con el traidor."

Rato después, Kate junto con Bellamy y unos dos creadores más, bajaron a esa gran estrella oscura, llena de pura roca afilada, sin luz, poco oxígeno, oscuro, siempre oscuro, helado, repleto de ceniza, caminaron hasta llegar al gran imperio de los traidores, un gigantesco muro de piedra, ancho, hasta la punta se encontraban los traidores, eran diferentes a como Kate los vio para salvar a sus hijos, era obvio que el muro tenia magia de ellos, todo traidor tenía en su cuerpo una armadura de piedra. Potente para ataques, cubriendo todo su cuerpo, inclusive se podría decir que esos eran sus cuerpos, parecían que esas rocas salían de sus pieles, desde lo inferior hasta lo cerebral, cubrían inclusive su rostro, solo dejando ver sus ojos para el combate. Unas lanzas de piedra afilada, con cristales en lo superior, un cristal oscuro, la fuente de poder de todo creador.

Abajo del gran muro estaban los cien, acomodados en fila, con armaduras blancas como nubes, en su espalda tenían arcos grandes, brillantes como el oro, sin flechas elaboradas con algún material físico, de hecho, no tenían ninguna flecha, portaban sus bastones de creadores, blancos igual con una piedra de cristal, señal que la magia estaba ahí, no solo eso, espadas de cristal en su lado derecho de sus caderas.

"Salid traidor, enfrenta tus errores y muestra tu cara." – Dice Kait poniéndose enfrente de todo su pelotón.

En eso el líder sale. –"Joven Kate, gusto volvernos a ver, veo que tienes agallas para venir hasta mi imperio y declarar una guerra que no ganaras."

"Lo mismo digo desterrado, no quiero derramar sangre, por eso vengo a pedir una treta." – Kate.

"Claro, lárguense de mi estrella y nadie morirá." – Dice el líder.

"Este mundo no es solo tuyo, ambos sabemos que si lo gobiernas solo traerás muerte a esta estrella sagrada. Déjanos a nosotros construir un mundo mejor, mejor que los demás." – Kait.

"Los mundos de los Creadores solo a traído ideologías serias, un gobierno estricto con matanza oculta, no dejare que esta estrella sufra el mismo destino que las demás."

"Son mentiras Negan, los Creadores hacen lo mejor para crear los mundos perfectos." – Kait.

"Si tanto dices que hacen lo mejor ¿Por qué vienes a masacrar a mi gente? ¿No decías que ustedes son los buenos?" – Negan

"Tu gente ocasiono la destrucción de muchos pueblos en Cera. No puedo permitir que pasen los mismos actos. Por favor, ríndete." – Kate.

"¡Jamás! Tenemos derecho de vivir y conquistar este mundo, somos parte de esta estrella, merecemos estar aquí porque nosotros ¡Somos terrestres!" – Negan grita y sus aliados igual.

"Tú lo pediste, lamento si este mundo deberá llenarse de rojo." – Kate voltea y retrocede. Bellamy se pone al frente. –"Creadores, prepárense." – Los soldados de armadura blanca rápidamente toman sus arcos brillantes, pero sin flechas. –"Preparen, apunten, fuego." – Los arqueros lanzan sus flechas.

"Patéticos, lanzan lo que no tienen." – Los traidores se reían por ver que no lanzaron flechas.

"Imbeci…" – Uno de los traidores cae al suelo, junto con varios, que inmediato empezaron a desangrarse del cuello, pues las flechas eran de aire afilado, cortando con facilidad la piel y armadura en segundos.

"¡Cúbranse!" – Grita Negan de inmediato, lanza una magia de su bastón de piedra destrozando las flechas de aire.

"Mi turno." – Kate se pone enfrente, toma su bastón de cristal, respira hondo y lanza una fuerte descarga de energía destrozando la magia de esa gran muralla, todo peligro se había eliminado, pronto después, los 100 toman sus bastones, corren hacia el muro y con la magia saltan hasta arriba, al momento de llegar, toman sus espadas y se las enclavan a los crujidores, la guerra comenzó.

"¿Lista?" – Bellamy.

"Lista." – Kate al decir eso, junto con Bellamy saltan el muro quedando arriba todos.

Tanto los crujidores peleaban contra sus invasores, los crujidores con sus bastones de piedra y los invasores con sus espadas.

"Él es mío." – Kate señala a Negan que recién se paraba del suelo.

"No mi señora." – Bellamy se pone enfrente de ella, saca su bastón de cristal. –"Los 100 necesitan de su ayuda con la magia, yo me encargo de él."

Kate asienta y se va a pelear junto con sus soldados. Bellamy sonríe. –"Sera un honor derrotarte traidor."

"Veo que a la llamarada le sigue gustando entrenar a jóvenes imbéciles como tú." – Negan saca su bastón de piedra. –"Veamos que tanto aprendiste de ella."

Bellamy da el primer ataque, moviendo su bastón con una facilidad, dando grandes golpes que inmediato eran interceptados por el bastón de Negan, ambos eran rápidos en sus reflejos, movimientos de brazos, piernas. –"Nada mal novato." – Dice Negan, al instante, gira su bastón en 360 grados y logra golpear con su bastón al lado superior derecho de la cabeza de Bellamy. –"Pero eres muy predecible."

Bellamy retrocede un poco, se limpia la sangre que escurría de su nuca hasta su boca. –"¿Eso es todo? Sentí cosquillas." – Vuelve a atacarlo, moviéndose un poco más con discreción y rapidez, logrando golpear a Negan con su bastón. –"Lo siento mucho, no en verdad no lo siento."

Negan miraba de reojo como su pueblo caía, morían en el combate. –"CRUJIDORES" – Negan grita y los crujidores desaparecen y reaparecen atrás de Negan. –"Abras ganado hoy Kate del espacio, pero solo será una vez. Comenzaste una guerra, vivirás para ver caer a tu pueblo." – Los Crujidores junto con Negan desaparecen como polvos.

"Ganamos mi señora. Los derrotamos, su gran imperio." – Bellamy.

"No, este no era su gran imperio." – Kate.

"Pero el muro gigante, era protección." – Bellamy.

"No, cuando rescate a mis hijos fue por debajo de las cloacas de piedra. Este muro solo es protección, no para nosotros, ellos saben que usamos naves, son para alguien más." – Todos miran algo asustados a Kate. –"Regresemos. Este muro puede servirnos para construir campamentos, andando."

 ***En el presente. ***

"¿Dónde está su hermano? – Dice Finnick entrando a la estación de policía mirando a ambos lobos, Anya y Henry.

"Lo cambiaron de puesto, ahora cuida a esos niños de la música electrónica." – Henry.

"Si, los cuatrillizos de las mil voces, tan sexy todos, tiene todo el privilegio de trabajar con ellos." – Anya se muerde un poco el labio. –"Ahora nosotros dos estamos en su servicio comandante Finnick."

"Es raro que no me avisaran… Mientras no le pongan esa asquerosa cosa en el cuello, espero lo mejor para él." – Finnick voltea.

"¿Habla de los collares?" – Anya.

"¿Sabes de eso? Es raro. Se ocultó casi perfectamente la información." – Finnick.

"No sé mucho, pero cuando lo lleve a su casa dijo algo de eso, además de las heridas permanentes en su cuerpo. Debo suponer que son heridas de grandes descargas que dañaron gran parte de su piel como sus células." – Anya.

"Antes de que ustedes nacieran. Esta ciudad vivió momentos drásticos, tras la pelea por el poder, todo depredador que liberara su naturalidad, se le seria obligado a usar collar para mantener paz hasta que las elecciones y el poder finalizaran. Por desgracia esto paso a mayores, no solo a nosotros, a las presas igual, fue una manera precisa de asustar a la gente, al gobierno no le conviene matarnos, si no asustarnos psicológicamente, la esclavitud lo ha vivido siempre así. Yo viví eso, tener esas malditas cosas de metal apretando tu cuello, sintiendo el dolor por dentro sin poder hacer nada. Muchos protestaron, por ende, muchos desaparecieron. Apenas me inscribiría a la policía cuando eso paso. Incluso sospecho que mi amigo igual desapareció por eso." – Finnick baja un poco las orejas.

Mientras tanto con Cody.

Este caminaba detrás de los cuatrillizos el cual se dirigían al escenario vacío, un escenario privado en Tundratown, era enorme, miles de personas mirarían el próximo concierto. No era un escenario clásico, era único, la plataforma estaba hecha de nieve. –"Les presento la maravilla de la música, todo cantante se queda parado cantando, baila lo normal. Pero nosotros no, nosotros patinaremos y mezclaremos en la nieve, dando un ambiente más juvenil, así que empecemos, iniciare poniendo el sonido, mientras calienten las gargantas, inicia tu si quieres Louis, ensaya esa canción increíble." – Dice Trevor sonriendo. –"Empecemos."

"Wow…" – Cody movía la cola de felicidad al ver ese escenario tan magnifico. –"Es increíble, e hido a pocos conciertos, pero poder estar cerca del escenario es magnífico."

"Y lo que te falta por ver, ayúdame a poner mi mescladora por favor." – Louis le sonríe y va al escenario. –"Por eso te pregunte si sabias patinar jeje." – Louis empieza a patinar hasta llegar a una base para poner todo.

"Si claro." – Cody.

Va con él. Louis le señala un tuvo delgado y grande, como si fuera un pergamino grande de una especie de metal flexible, el pequeño zorro lo pone en la base. –"Am ¿Es la base?"

"Jeje no zorro, es la música." – Louis oprime un botón que abre ese tipo de tubo, haciendo que se estirara como todo un pergamino, Cody se queda sorprendido porque al momento que ese tipo de pergamino quedara en la base, se prendieron muchas luces de colores, la modernidad había llegado, era una mezcladora estilo touch con mucha iluminación, colores en cada botón, etc. –"¿Es preciosa no? Así nos facilita a todos, por eso mientras uno canta, otro mezcla, porque es rápido y fácil poner estas mezcladoras, ya no es necesario estar cargando cosas pesadas, solo bocinas y cosas así, pero todo es controlado por esta hermosura."

"Ustedes sí que son únicos. Muy únicos." – Cody le sonríe a Louis.

"Y espérate a que cantemos y mezclemos." – Dice Bia que estaba detrás de Louis llegando.

"Estoy muy emocionado la verdad." – Cody.

"¿Quieres que te ayude con el sonido hermano?" – Bia. –"Así puedes cantar sim problema y yo veré si el sonido está bien."

"Te lo agradezco hermana mía. Iré por algunos micrófonos, vuelvo." – Louis se va.

"Para estar tan solo un día, le estas agradando mucho. Aprovecha eso, que ganaste un lugar en su corazón muy rápido, pocos logran eso." – Bia le sonríe y se aleja patinando. –"Escúchalo cantar y te enamoraras, créeme."

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Varios Creadores ya están en la estrella mi señora. Protegiendo la base, solo que necesitan orientación y ánimos suyos mi señora." – Bellamy.

"¿Pusieron magia en ese muro?" – Kate.

"Si mi señora, rodeamos igual la base por seguridad, las nubes blancas pueden estar arriba." – Bellamy.

"Sigo preocupada por lo que puede haber aquí. Hablare con la gente." – Kate se va.

Kate baja a la estrella, donde estaba la muralla y por ende los 100 que protegían y fortificaban esa base. Mira a todos, se pone en lo alto para que todos puedan escucharla y verla. Suspira un poco y toma el valor. –"Creadores, los 100. Hoy hemos ganado una batalla sin derramar sangre nuestra, me temo que no puedo decir lo mismo del enemigo, pero no se sientan confiados. El enemigo es listo, Negan era uno de nosotros y nos conoce perfectamente, por lo tanto, este muro de roca no era para detenernos o combatir, él sabe de las nubes blancas. Debemos estar más atentos que antes, porque ese muro era para alguien más, un enemigo nos encontraremos tarde o temprano. Les prometo que los protegeré a todos, daré toda mi vida para que esta estrella divina no tenga los mismos errores que nuestros antepasados. Sin importar el costo la vida y la armonía florecerá, así que prepárense Creadores, que la batalla por el mundo perfecto comienza."

 ***En el presente***

"Escuchan eso…" – Finnick sube mucho sus orejas.

"¿Escuchar que?" – Henry.

"Shh…" – Finnick toma su arma.

Finnick rápidamente, con todo su esfuerzo lanzo a Anya y Henry ya que una enorme camioneta destrozo la entrada de policía hasta el interior destrozando todas las fotos de los viejos policías de Zootopia. Finnick rápidamente se levantó y agarro a ambos lobos y los llevo a esconderse y prepararse para la pelea. Se abrieron las puertas de la enorme camioneta y bajaron varios animales con máscaras antigases a disparar a todo ser vivo que se les atravesaba.

Los policías empezaron a contra atacar a los atacantes. Finnick junto con los jóvenes lobos empezaron a disparar igual.

"Mátenlos, a todos, no dejen a ninguno vivo." – Dice su líder, el cual era "El pingüino" que bajaba de la camioneta con una pequeña torreta y disparaba a todos. El líder fue hasta la oficina de Rodrigo. –"¡Hey! Lamento interrumpir de esta manera, pero es hora de pagar las cuentas."

"¡Es inaceptable! Venir y matar a medio policía. Lárgate Pingüino." – Rodrigo se levanta de su silla.

"Te aceptamos el primer error. Pero el segundo te causa la muerte, ese zorro debe morir y tú lo alejaste del peligro." – El pingüino toma el arma de uno de los soldados que lo acompaño y apunta a Rodrigo.

Atrás de ellos estaba Finnick que corrió rápido para ver. –"¡Hey! Déjenlo"

Los tres voltean a verlo. –"Solo es un policía que se cree el héroe. Mátenlo."

Los dos soldados que acompañaron al pingüino apuntaron a Finnick para dispararles. Pero Rodrigo al ver que estaban distraídos saca su arma de su escritorio y les dispara a ambos soldados, un tiro perfecto en el cráneo inferior, ocasionando su muerte rápida y perfecta. El pingüino voltea rápido y logra dispararle a Rodrigo en el pecho. Finnick apunta y le dispara al pingüino por la espalda haciendo que este cayera, el zorro de desierto corre hacia su jefe caído. –"Teniente."

"Creo que ya me tocaba morir, los errores que uno comete debe pagarlos tarde o temprano." – Rodrigo escupe un poco de sangre.

"Señor, escuche a esos tipos decir que usted rompió el trato ¿Quiénes son? ¿Por qué querer asesinarlo a usted y a la policía?" – Finnick pone sus patas en el pecho de Rodrigo.

"Están en busca de Cody, ese niño tiene algo en especial que el gobierno teme. Tú debes cuidarlo… Teniente Finnick…" – Rodrigo sonríe dejándole su placa de policía declarando que ahora ese zorro lo seria, cierra sus ojos muriendo por el desangrado.

"Cody…" – Finnick baja a apoyar, ve a Anya tratando de salvar a un oficial caído mientras Henry los cubría.

Finnick bajo rápido hacia ellos evadiendo a los enemigos. –"Debemos retener hasta que lleguen los refuerzos."

"Señor, sus patas ¿Esta herido?" – Anya.

"No, el Coronel murió, no pude salvarlo." – Finnick.

"¡Comandante!" – Henry corre hacia atrás de Henry.

El pingüino estaba detrás, le iba a enclavar un cuchillo a Finnick, pero el joven lobo se pone enfrente, recibiendo la apuñalada entre el estómago, una herida muy profunda, ocasionando un dolor fuerte, después de eso lo tira a otro lado como si no fuera nada, dejándolo al borde de morir.

Finnick enojado por ver eso corre hacia el pingüino golpeándolo y aventarlo cerca de la camioneta. –"¡Nadie lastima a mis amigos!" – Finnick lo golpea varias veces hasta que El pingüino logra empujarlo y retroceder con los pocos soldados vivos. –"Esto no ha terminado zorro, todos ustedes morirán." – Dice el pingüino.

Se meten a la camioneta y esta huye.

"Henry…" – Anya corre hacia el con muchas lágrimas en sus ojos. Lo toma con delicadeza tapando su herida con sus patas.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Señor…"

"No digas nada, solo ganaron una batalla. Está bien que estén aquí, nos facilitara derrotar a los demás."

"Pero tendremos un nuevo bando señor."

"Descuida, se matarán entre ellos dos y así podremos atacar cuando menos se lo esperen. Kate es lista pero muy novata en técnicas de guerra." – Negan se pone su casco de piedra que parecía más una calavera. –"Prepara todo."

"Sí señor."

Mientras en el gran muro de roca. Ya varios Creadores se habían establecido, una gran base de defensa. –"Este mundo debe tener lo que los otros no tuvieron. Paz." – Kate estaba arriba en el muro vigilando, mirando la estrella, que solo era polvo, rocas secas, muy poca luz y mucha, demasiada, en abundancia, ceniza.

"Lo conseguiremos señora. Lo prometo." – Alado estaba Bellamy con un arco en la mano.

Kate voltea a ver a su pueblo establecerse. –"No quiero que mueran en vano… Son un pueblo divino. Es todo lo que nos queda."

"Lo daremos todo mi señora." – Bellamy.

"Antes no era así, tanta muerte y destrucción. Las palabras eran la armadura y el razonamiento el arma adecuada, siempre una solución pacifista. No podemos perder esta estrella, es lo último que nos queda, la última esperanza de la creación, la última luz… Debemos ganar, antes de que "Eso" llegue aquí. No puedo permitir que lo que paso en Cera se repita, ya perdimos mucho… A muchos." – Kate voltea de nuevo mirando de nuevo el paisaje.

"Se lo prometo señora, que "Eso" No llegara aquí. Tenemos tiempo y una gran esperanza de crear lo que se a anhelado por siglos." – Bellamy le sonríe.

"No le hagas promesas a una chica, si sabes que no puedes cumplirlas… Bienvenido a la nueva era Bellamy, a la que puede ser la última era…" – Kate se aleja. –"Baja a ayudar, yo me quedare vigilando."

Bellamy solo asiente y se va. Kate abraza un poco su bastón blanco. –"Somos terrestres… Somos terrestres… Somos… Terrestres." – Su cristal del bastón se ilumina mucho.

 ***En el presente***

"Está todo listo. Cuando quieras." – Cortamos escena a con Cody. Bia le dice a Louis que estaba todo para que cantara. –"Bocinas listas, micrófono encendido, música lista, cuando gustes hermano."

"Gracias hermana, bueno aquí voy." – Dice Louis tomando el micrófono

"Tu solo míralo, te enamoraras." – Dice Bia a Cody el cual este estaba abajo del escenario mirando.

(( **Por si quieren adentrarse un poco en estas escenas, sobre todo en la música. Pongan la canción "Radioactive" de Imagine Dragon))**

" _Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Whoa…_

 _I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _I raise my flags, don my clothes  
It's a revolution, I suppose  
We'll paint it red to fit right in  
Whoa_

 _I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus  
This is it, the apocalypse  
Whoa_

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive_

 _All systems go, the sun hasn't died  
Deep in my bones, straight from inside_

 _I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, oh, I'm radioactive, radioactive"_

"Wow…" – Cody quedo impactado por esa dulce voz. –"Es increíble…"

"Te lo dije, tienes una suerte ser su protector y futuro amigo." – Bia le sonríe. –"Salió perfecto Louis, eso debes cantar muy pronto."

"Gracias hermana. Pronto la cantare, ya verás. ¿Qué te pareció Cody?" – Louis voltea a verlo sonriendo y algo agitado pues recién había cantado.

"Eres único… Son únicos." – Cody baja las orejas y se apena un poco.

"Bienvenido a la nueva era Cody." – Louis le sonríe. –"Vamos hay mucho por hacer."

En el mismo instante que empezaba a cantar Louis, en la estación de policía. (( **Pueden leer esta parte con música si les interesa, para que se adentren más.))**

"Henry…" – Anya lloraba agarrando a su hermano.

"No llores tonta… Una cirujana no debe llorar." – Henry sonríe, en eso llega Finnick. –"Comandante… Lo salve jeje."

"Eres un gran estúpido policía. Podía defenderme solo." – Finnick se sienta alado de él. –"Estarás bien Henry…"

"No mienta comandante. Cuiden a Cody, que no sufra imprevistos como este…" – Henry.

"No sabemos dónde está." – Anya.

"Eso es bueno, que este oculto haciendo cosas, no sabrán donde está, mientras no venga aquí el estará bien." – Henry cierra sus ojos.

"Henry…" – Anya entre mil lágrimas. –"No nos dejes…"

"Estaré en un lugar mejor…..

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, esperen el siguiente**


	10. Chapter 10 Nubes de guerra

**Buenas, les traigo el capitulo 10 de este Fic y la** **conclusión de la primera etapa, por favor lean bien para que comprendan quienes son los verdaderos enemigos y quien contra quien se enfrentaran. Lindo Dia.**

* * *

 **Nubes de guerra.**

Zootopia se tornaba oscura, nubes grises espoleando una próxima lluvia. El ambiente era parte de la muerte. En un gran pastizal, donde grandes héroes reposan sus cuerpos caídos. Esta vez estaba repleto de almas. Con trajes negros por respeto, paraguas para precaver el spoiler, como 30 ataúdes a puntos de ser enterrados, en cada uno con fotos de policías que recién cayeron en combate, flores, sus placas de policía y una bandera de policía.

"No llegue a conocer al comandante como se debía, todos guardamos secretos y uno de ellos fue la causa de su muerte. Hoy es un día para quedarse a llorar, lo que el gobierno nos hizo no tiene perdón. Los que nos atacaron era seguridad privada, llegando al extremo y al borde de una guerrilla. Comprendo su tristeza, su dolor, perdimos amigos, novios, novias, amantes, incluso padres, hermanos…" – Finnick mira a Anya que lloraba. – "No podemos recuperar a los caídos, pero si podemos hacer justicia, no confundan esto con venganza, si no justicia, ellos nos atacaron, es nuestro turno de demostrarles que podemos ser mejor que ellos. No soy tan grande, ni tan fuerte, inclusive listo como otros líderes. No les prometo que ganaremos, pero si les puedo prometer que día a día, por el resto de mi vida, daré todo de mí, seré un comandante que dará todo de sí y le daremos justicia a los caídos." – Finnick baja hasta con Anya mientras los ataúdes empezaban a descender para que esos cuerpos descansaran por fin.

"Da asco esta ciudad… Atacar a la gente que solo pretendía proteger y mejorar la ciudad… Que se pudran los gobernantes…" – Anya miraba como un ataúd tan especial descendía a la tierra.

"Entiendo… Lo que le hicieron a Henry no tiene precio, pero es momento de que seas más fuerte, por él y por Cody que está en peligro. Te necesito a mi lado, tus padres fueron los mejores cirujanos, más tu mamá que fue cirujana de campo."

Anya mira a Finnick. –"Lo tendrás… Entrenare bien a los policías cirujanos, lo prometo. Hare justicia, por Henry."

 ***Una semana después***

"¿Listo?" – Pregunta Louis enfrente del televisor esperando a que Cody saliera del baño.

"Lo siento, es que me cuesta trabajo." – Cody sale del baño ya vestido y preparado. –"Lo siento."

"Puedo conseguirte una habitación alado o cámbiate aquí." – Louis sonríe.

Cody se sonroja un poco por lo último. –"Descuida, me acostumbrare al baño jeje…"

"Como digas." – Louis apaga la tele en la cual pasaban un documental del ataque a la estación de policía.

"¿Qué veías?" – Cody.

"No lo vi bien, las noticas sobre una balacera, creo." – Louis le da el control. –"Si quieres ponle."

Cody estaba a punto de prender el televisor, pero en eso tocan a la puerta de la recamara de ambos. –"Es hora de ensayo, dejen de fornicar y apúrense." – Dice Trevor.

"¡Trevor!" – Louis se sonroja y Cody lo mira algo apenado con una sonrisa. –"Lo siento, suelen ser algo… Explícitos."

"Descuida, mis hermanos suelen ser así igual." – Cody.

"¿No los extrañas?" – Louis. – "Recorrer las calles, vigilar o así."

"Un poco, este trabajo es muy bueno y reflexivo." – Cody.

"¿Por qué no les llamas?" – Louis.

"Cuando te metes como guardaespaldas debes dejar tus pertenecías con el comandante y tomar solo el equipo adecuado, un teléfono privado por seguridad. Así que no puedo contactarlos por seguridad tanto tuya como la del escuadrón." – Cody sonríe.

"Bueno, hay trabajo que hacer, andando." – Louis toma su mochila y sale junto con Cody.

Mientras en la estación de policía central. Reconstruida la entrada, pero esta vez con mejoras. Con torres de vigilancia con policías cuidando, ahora con rifles de precisión. Un gran muro de concreto rodeando la estación de policía, con púas y sacos de arenas. Cada policía equipaba un traje diferente al de los policías. Una chaqueta como la de las motocicletas, cubriendo gran parte del pecho, hombros, etc. Color negro con azul a honor a los colores de la policía. Piernera e inclusive cascos.

"Todo listo Comandante. Ya modificamos los autos, programados los grupos de dos, vigilados con chips de rastreos y rutas alternas para conectar si atacan a cualquier grupo, otros podrán llegar en menos de un minuto, protegernos entre nosotros mismos y al pueblo." – Dice un policía a Finnick, el cual el pequeño zorro estaba equipado, con un revolver en su pata derecha, listo para todo.

"Gracias por avisarme, puedes retirarte." – Finnick dice y el policía se va.

Anya llega, pero su armadura era distinta, en vez de azul con negro, era completamente blanco. Con una mochila integrada atrás, con todo material quirúrgico. –"No somos muchos, pero hay gran parte de médicos reclutados, podría reclutar a médicos en la universidad."

"No, son muy jóvenes para esto." – Finnick.

"Con todo respeto Comandante, la guerra ya empieza y los grandes no tendrán piedad a nada." – Anya lo mira. –"Nos atacaron a nosotros ¿Qué esperas de los jóvenes? Hay muchos que saben lo que pasa y están de nuestro lado, los necesitamos, a más gente."

"Yo sé lo que necesitamos, pero no podemos arriesgar gente. Protegerla por el momento, eso es lo que quieren, que nosotros demos el mal ejemplo con una guerra y así tengan el pretexto de atacarnos y culparnos, a veces en la guerra, la paciencia es la victoria." – Finnick la mira. –"Sigue entrenando a esos chicos, por favor."

"Si comandante." – Anya se va.

"Ya no hay vuelta atrás…" – Finnick.

 ***Once Upon a time***

"Sé que estás ahí, vengo solo y desarmado. Prometo no revelar tu escondite, solo quiero platicar contigo." – Dijo un joven después de que su curiosidad acabara con él, descendiendo a unas cloacas profundas, más profundas que las ultimas que exploro. Grises, llenas de pura roca y ceniza, mucha, pero en abundancia ceniza.

No tardo la guerra contra el silencio, de un lugar que parecía inhabitable, entre las rocas de esa cloaca salían los desterrados con su armadura de Roca, más bien su piel, es difícil definir ya que se podía notar que salían entre sus pieles, como si fueran arboles de roca vivientes y sus raíces brotaban en ellos, probablemente con un dolor que los hace más fuerte, es normal en los guerreros, recibir tanto dolor para usarlo a su favor.

"Aventurero, estúpido podría llamarte. Pero con muchos huevos para tu edad cachorro." – Dice Negan saliendo igual de las paredes, esta vez con una corona en su nuca, llena de roca y huesos pulidos a pata. Detalladamente, con algunas líneas hechas a garras, como marcando a los que ha matado o algo más desconocido. –"¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa cachorro?"

"Porque si lo fuera, al último que mandarían seria a mí y además de que tu pueblo ya estaría cayendo al suelo con flechas en sus espaldas o atravesando sus gargantas matándolos en su propia sangre." – El cachorro trataba de mantener firmeza, seriedad ya que cualquier error podría marcar su fin de su vida, muy joven para ser violado, castrado y destripado. Sería una horrible forma de morir para su edad.

"¿Qué es lo que deseas…? ¿Eh? ¿Tu nombre es?" – Negan.

"Noruas."

"Bien, Noruas. Al venir hasta acá debo suponer que necesitas algo fundamental para tu favorecimiento o al menos intentar encontrar una solución a las guerras por venir." – Negan.

"Lo que necesito es conocimiento. Sabiduría; Saber el "Porque" De estas guerras por venir, porque eres un desterrado y por qué exigen tu cabeza." – Noruas. –"Mi madre te quiere muerto y conociéndola, no es de tomar esas decisiones tan extremas si no es por una oportunidad única."

"Claro. La joven Kate; Apodada como "La Llamarada" Es evidente que lleva sangre "Sofle" Podría contarte a detalle, pero deben de estar buscándote, y más al saber que eres su hijo, a ella no se le escapa nada." – Negan.

"Descuida, hay mucho tiempo para el conocimiento." – Noruas se sienta.

"¿No tienes miedo? Estas ante el enemigo, podríamos golpearte, castrarte, despellejarte lentamente para mandar tu piel a tu madre para que sepa con quien se ha metido. Pero en cambio te veo seguro de ti mismo, es de respetarse eso, pero ¿Por qué?" – Negan.

"Porque los dos sabemos que, si haces eso, mi madre no tendrá piedad y toda esa magia que almacena podría destruir tu hogar por completo y prefieres mantenerlo a salvo porque lo has prosperado a tu medida. Así que no me puedes matar por el momento y entre más discutimos menos analizamos, así que tú hablas y yo te escucho." – Noruas.

"Astuto. Kate es heredera legitima, tanto de ADN como de historia de los "Sofle" Debes comprender joven Noruas que nunca hemos estado solos, hay vida en todas partes, tú lo sabes bien, ambos venimos de "Cera" Ultimo de los planetas de nuestros creadores. La generación de la primera vida hasta la de hoy se ha enfrentado a enemigos importantes, que no hemos podido ganarles; A la muerte y al Destino. Tanto los "Sofle" como los "Socro" Han intentado traer la paz a cada planeta habitado, pero ninguno con éxito, yo no fui el causante de la perdida de nuestro planeta de origen, muchos piensan que somos traicioneros o asesinos, pero todos lo somos joven cachorro, ninguno se escapa a los sellos de la vida, tarde o temprano mataras, robaras, fornicaras. Es algo que nadie puede escapar, así "Destino" lo desea, compréndelo. Tu madre no se equivoca, sus intenciones y deseos son favorables pero inalcanzables. La pregunta que todo creador nunca pudo resolver ¿Cómo crear el planeta perfecto y alejar a la muerte de este? Kate y yo intentamos resolver esa respuesta, somos los últimos herederos, ella una "Sofle" y yo un "Socro" Pero ambos con la misma prioridad, que el terrible destino no llegue hasta acá y no me refiero al Dios si no sus predicciones, que esta estrella se libre de lo peor; La muerte. Habla con tu madre y descubre cuál es su intención para resolver esta enorme pregunta, la mía es sencilla, pelear por el bien de mi pueblo, derramar sangre marca el destino de los demás, esta estrella ya ha derramado sangre y su sello ha comenzado, depende de uno de los dos quien lo eliminara, ahora retírate cachorro, porque la guerra se acerca y debes prepararte." – Negan.

El pequeño cachorro sin poder decir una palabra, toda información dicha fue como un batazo en la nuca, como si su cerebro se haya metido en una licuadora y se revolviera hasta quedar acuoso, espeso y podrido. Solo asintió con la nuca y se retiró.

"¿Crees que se unirá a nosotros?" – Dice un Crujidor.

"Si acepta la respuesta de su madre, no, pero si duda en la vida y lo que está por venir, tendremos a un gran aliado." – Negan.

 ***En el presente***

"Así que no estaba… Y solo fuiste a causar problemas y polémica, además de asesinar a nuestro maldito sumiso en vano. No obstante, ahora el nuevo líder es más fuerte y en una sola semana organizo a ZPD como si fueran fuerzas especiales de la milicia. Y sin mencionar que no mataste al zorro, pero si apuñalaste a su hermanastro, te aplaudo imbécil." – Dice el hombre sentado en su enorme silla, atrás de este estaban muchos televisores mirando los alrededores de Zootopia.

"Lo siento señor, se lo trago la tierra. Además, a Rodrigo le llegaba su hora señor, desobedeció las ordenes y él fue el causante de que ese zorro no estuviera ese día, para mí que lo esconde o lo contrato en otro departamento de policía." – El pingüino lo dijo de forma seria. –"Solo hice lo necesario incluso más que usted Sr. Presidente."

"Busca a ese maldito zorro y mátalo, los rebeldes ya debieron enterarse del suceso y actuaran rápido, ese zorro de desierto nos ara los días imposibles." – El Sr. Presidente se levantó de su silla. –"Hablare con ella para ver lo que prosigue, es hora de causarles mucho miedo."

"Sí señor." – El pingüino se retira.

Mientras en el escenario de nieve. Los cuatrillizos de las mil voces estaban preparando todo, observando escenografía, eso sí, siempre con sus patines puesto.

"Louis, por más que intento modificarlo, el sonido de flauta se escucha muy mal, no tan natural como lo quieres." – Dice Bia el cual estaba con su mezcladora estilo touch, pero sus colores eran anaranjados.

"Haber." – Louis va con ella y se pone los audífonos para escuchar la música. –"Cierto, no se escucha tan mal, pero busco algo mejor ¿Sabes tocar flauta?"

"Si, pero no a ese estilo que deseas, solo lo básico." – Bia.

"¿Alguno de ustedes dos?" – Louis les pregunta a sus otros dos hermanos que estaban sentados arreglando la mezcladora de Bernie.

"Lo básico igual." – Trevor.

"Ni me veas, no es mi estilo ese instrumento." – Bernie. –"¿Qué tú no sabes tocar?"

"No, veo que no le tuvimos mucha importancia a ese instrumento…" – Louis. –"Ya veré como solucionarlo, si no dejare esa música y presentare otra."

"Pero es buen cierre, lástima que nadie sepa usar esta tontería." – Bia lanza enojada la flauta y cae al suelo rodando hasta las patas de Cody que estaba quito vigilando a su jefe. – "¡Hey, zorro guapo! ¿Sabes tocar?"

"Am, pues si, fue mi único instrumento que podía comprar. Me gustan sus tonos que se pueden lograr a cabo." – Cody.

"Ahí tienes a tu flautista." – Bia.

"Haber zorro, toca alguna armonía con todos muy agudos, de todo." – Trevor.

"Si…" – Cody se sentía apenado, tomo la flauta y empezó a tocar melodías suaves, luego rápidas y variadas en sonidos y tonos, tanto bajos como altos.

Los cuatrillizos se quedaron impactados, los más grandes aparentaban no estarlo, pero sus ojos lo decían todo, son la ventana a los sentimientos. Bia excitada en la risa, mostrando dientes tan claros, era una sonrisa completa. Louis con ojos como charolas de porcelana, grandes y brillantes, sorprendido por ver a su guardián tocar melodías difíciles, un poco desatinadas, pero expresando sentimientos a cada soplido. – "¿Cómo estuve?" – El joven zorro en su interior sabía que era una tonada perfecta, dejando a cuatro hermanos callados, pero su inocencia hacia preguntas sin sentido alguno.

"Estuviste increíble. Debes tocar junto conmigo." – Louis.

"Con mucho gusto." – Cody.

Trevor y Bernie se miraron. Se alejaron de los tres jóvenes para que no escucharan platicas de mayores, aunque más bien eran secretos entre división de hermanos; mayores y menores. –"Sigo pensando que estos dos tienen síntomas de amor a primera vista, es más que evidente." – Pregunto el elegante de la familia, el que vestía atuendos finos para aclamar elegancia en sus músicas.

"Ya te lo dije, solo unas semanas y podremos descubrirlo, tampoco podemos interrumpirlos u hostigarlos. Venga ya, hay un concierto que dar."

"Mira esto es lo que necesito." – Louis le pone los audífonos al joven zorro. Por ser pequeño tuvo que dar un salto. –"Necesito ese sonido, pero un poco más natural, realista, me gusta combinar sonidos reales con los mesclados."

"Es fácil, lo practicare. Pero ¿No debería mejor protegerlo? Para eso fue contratado, para protegerlo…" – Cody.

"Y lo haces, ahora ve y compone eso por favor, sería un excelente detalle de tu parte." – Louis le sonríe.

Se tornaba de noche. La joven Anya patrullaba con un nuevo compañero de policía, era un jaguar para ser claro, el Sol se despidió de la forma amarga, rápida y sencilla. La patrulla estaba por la gran estación del tren donde miles de animales de diferentes poblados llegarían a Zootopia en cuestión de minutos. – "¿Estas bien? Estas muy callada desde el ataque de la estación."

"Estoy alerta, algo que deberías hacer." – La respuesta de Anya era agria, como chocolate bañado en vino del 42, un vino no tratado con calidad, con la tapa abierta dejado escapar el dulce sabor de la uva podrida. Incluso Rasposa como la piel de un rinoceronte tras pasar semanas al lado del Sol, sin hidratación, con solo rozar la pata sentías como si miles de machetes de carniceros quisieran destriparte.

"Lo siento, solo quería ver si podía contar con la comunicación de mi compañera de equipo, pero ahora noto que no." – El jaguar no respondió de la forma estúpida y defensiva, si no sincera.

"No estoy bien ¿Cómo crees que se puede sentir una hembra que perdió a su padre porque este intento salvar vidas y gente estúpida no lo salvara, que su madre desde ese tiempo fuera seria, fría, que su único objetivo era salvar vidas sin saber de sus hijos y ahora sufre de problemas cerebrales, ver que tu hermano sea apuñalado frente tuyo y tu intento de que no se desangrara no tuviera resultados y que ahora tu hermanastro sea un peligro para esta ciudad y medio mundo quiera su cabeza cortada y colgada en la pared de una chimenea de ricos Capitalistas?" – Anya dejo bien callado al jaguar. –"Así que mejor deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas y pon atención, que no solo debemos proteger al pueblo si no protegernos de sus gobernantes."

La patrulla se detuvo para vigilar la estación de metro. Casi una hora de silencio incomodo, hasta que ese silencio se cambió por pisadas lejanas, saltos entre edificios. Anya lo había notado, que se aproximaba un ataque "Inesperado" – "¿Ves eso? Están aquí, prepárate." – Anya tomo su pistola junto con su compañero.

Varios atacantes que descendían por los edificios, portaban uniformes privados, era evidente que eran contratados por la presidencia. Además de pasamontañas en sus rostros para ocultar su identidad. Anya salió rápido del coche junto con el jaguar y empezaron a disparar primero, era evidente que la "Emboscada" No era un excito para el enemigo. Los atacantes rápido se escondieron para evitar más bajas, pero el problema que tenían ahora es que el nuevo líder de la policía no era estúpido, y sabía bien los planes de la milicia o asaltos, por las ventanas de los edificios salieron varios policías con armas más grandes, como subfusiles y sorprendieron a los atacantes por detrás, causando muchas bajas enemigas y por suerte ninguna aliada.

"Tenías razón comandante, nos estaban esperando." – Dice Anya desde el comunicador que tenía en su oreja.

"Vuelvan a la estación de policía, ya todas las unidades regresan ¿Sufrimos alguna baja?" – La voz era de Finnick.

"Ninguna, señor, los policías entraron en el momento exacto." – Anya.

"Los espero." – Finnick.

"Vamos jaguar." – Anya sube a la patrulla acompañado de su compañero y detrás otros coches de policía, hoy habían ganado.

 ***Once Upon a Time***

"Madre…"

Kate voltea y contempla a Noruas. –"¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Pesadillas?"

"Preguntas, mi cabeza está llena de preguntas sin resolver y quien mejor que tú para aclararlas." – Noruas le sonríe.

"El conocimiento es el placer del lector. Dime hijo." – Kate se sienta en el suelo junto con Noruas.

"Eh leído mucho últimamente. Hay lecturas en el que nuestros antepasados no han podido resolver la pregunta definitiva ¿Tu puedes responder esa pregunta?" – Noruas.

"Hijo, nuestros antepasados que han logrado ser mejores que nosotros no consiguieron responder la pregunta ¿Por qué crees que yo tengo la respuesta?" – Kate.

"Eres inteligente y una gran líder, las decisiones que tomas son por algo y pensé que tendrías la respuesta." – Noruas baja la cabeza.

"Intento encontrar esa respuesta hijo. Pero me temo que con estos sucesos me será imposible crear el planeta perfecto, a este universo les hace falta personas muy diferentes a las clásicas ¿Comprendes?" – Kate. –"Esa es mi respuesta hijo."

"¿Y hay alguna alma como esa aquí? Porque te veo seguro" – Noruas.

"Si, hay solo uno, las profecías de la vida son ciertas, mantenerlo vivo es prioridad para que esta estrella no sea invadida." – Kate. – "Ahora ve a lavarte con tus hermanos por favor, los veré luego." – Noruas se va.

"Tú crees que…"

"Me temo que si… Caer tan bajo…" – Kate cierra los ojos. –"Es la especialidad de Negan, meterse en la cabeza de inocentes, Bellamy necesitamos actuar pronto."

"Si mi señora ¿Es cierto la respuesta que le diste?" – Bellamy.

"Si, es mi forma de solucionar este sello." – Kate.

"¿Y quién es esa persona?" – Bellamy.

Kate le sonríe y se va. Atrás de ellos estaba la hermana de Noruas escuchando todo. –"Entiendo… Lo entiendo todo." – Se va.

 ***En el presente***

Cody estaba sentado mirando su placa, un poco decaído, en ese instante Trevor lo ve y se sienta alado tuyo. –"Es cierto lo que dicen de los zorros, se le nota sus sentimientos a distancia, así que escupe y yo escucho."

"Estoy nervioso por lo que viene." – Cody.

"¿Qué, el concierto? Es fácil lo que aras, créeme, mi hermano te eligió por algo y él no es estúpido en sus decisiones." – Trevor. –"¿Qué más?"

"Seria todo."

"No, desde que llegaste no has soltado esa placa, Dime el porqué." – Trevor.

"Es muy especial para mí." – Cody sonríe.

"¿Son de tus padres?" – Trevor.

"Eso pienso, cuando me gradué esa placa estaba personalizada para mí y pues nadie conocía de mí." – Cody mira la placa. –"Solo el Comandante de mi estación y bueno mis padrastros."

"¿No recuerdas nada de tu infancia? ¿Cuándo eras cachorro?" – Trevor.

"No mucho, solo hasta cuando mis padrastros me adoptaron y criaron, junto con mis hermanastros, que por cierto espero poder verlos pronto, los extraño como no tienes idea." – Cody.

"¿Qué especia son tus padrastros?" – Trevor.

"Lobo." – Cody.

"Genial, se lo que sientes, siempre discuto con mis hermanos, pero créeme, cuando hago viajes sin ellos cada segundo los extraño, forman parte de mi vida, son muy especiales para mí." – Trevor se levanta. –"Se hace noche y en unas horas llegara la gente, Louis confía en ti, no lo decepciones o te golpeo."

"No lo are." – Cody responde y Trevor se va.

"Hey bicolor." – Louis va con el patinando. – "Tu entrada fue fabulosa, está todo listo para la noche. Es momento de cambiarnos."

"Gracias por confiar en mí." – Cody le sonríe.

"De nada dulce zorro, vamos que la gran noche nos espera y créeme que seremos el centro de atención" – Louis.

Ya era noche, el nuevo Comandante entraba a su departamento de soltero en buen estado, un poco desordenado y abandonado ya que días que no lo usaba, solía ducharse siempre en la estación de policía o inclusive en otros lugares, se quitó la armadura y se acostó en la cama. –"¿Crees que soy idiota? Sal de ahí, estoy desarmado."

Entre las sombras del departamento salió "El pingüino" con un revolver. –"Astuto zorro de desierto."

"Años de experiencia, solo dime el porqué de asesinarme tan pronto." – Finnick.

"Son ordenes presidenciales, nos han causado muchos problemas y debemos eliminarlos." – Dice el pingüino.

"¿El gobierno tiene miedo de nosotros? No te creo." – Finnick se sienta. –"Tú tienes miedo, se nota porque mueves el arma por el nervio."

"Es que…" – Pingüino.

"¿Quién los obliga?" – Finnick.

"Ella… No tienes idea a lo que estas por enfrentarte…" – Pingüino.

"¿Ella? ¿De quién hablas?" – Finnick se levanta.

"La hembra desconocida… Créeme que te enfrentas a lo peor." – Pingüino.

"¿Tan mala ese?" – Finnick se acerca a él.

"Demasiado… Es lo peor que los Dioses pudieron traer… Si queremos salir vivos los dos, debes confiar en mi…" – Finnick logra acercarse a él y apuñalarlo directo al estómago, el mismo ángulo que fue acuchillado Henry. –"Ah… Tonto… Marcaste tu destino…"

"Esto es por Henry… Y por todos los que mataste en la estación." – Finnick saca el cuchillo y el pingüino cae muerto dejando un gran charco de sangre.

Mucho más tarde, el concierto había comenzado, muchos animales saltaban de felicidad, bailaban y sudaban como un obeso intentando defecar con el estómago en pelea. Era la última rola, el turno de cerrar el concierto, Louis estaba detrás del telón junto con Cody. –"¿Listo zorrito?"

"Un poco nervioso, pero si…" – Cody temblaba.

"Descuida, todo saldrá bien." – Louis va al escenario en el cual Bia sería la Dj y el joven seria el cantante.

La música comenzó y Louis comenzó a cantar. ( **Dice Tiagoltd que en esta parte te pongas los audífonos y busques la canción de "Stole the show" de Kygo, y analices bien y sigas el ritmo de la letra con lo que vas a leer)**

"Darling, darling.

Oh, turn the lights back on now.  
Watching, watching.

As the credits all roll down.

 _Crying, crying._

 _You know we're playing to a full house, house._

 _No heroes, villains, one to blame.  
While wilted roses fill the stage.  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone.  
Our debut was a masterpiece.  
But in the end for you and me.  
Oh, the show, it can't go on._

 _We used to have it all._

 _But now's our curtain call.  
So hold for the applause, oh.  
And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow.  
Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show.  
At least we stole the show.  
At least we stole the show.  
At least we stole the show.  
_ _At least we stole the show."_

Louis voltea al telón haciéndole señales a Cody, el cual este sale patinando lentamente tocando una dulce melodía de flauta, moviendo la cadera siguiendo el ritmo, la música de fondo era acompañada por Bia y miles de aplausos con ritmo lo seguían. Bailaban de lado a lado con ritmo.

" _Darling, darling._

 _You know that we are sold out.  
This is fading, but the band plays on now.  
We're crying, crying._

 _So let the velvet roll down, down._

 _No heroes, villains, one to blame.  
While wilted roses fill the stage.  
And the thrill, the thrill is gone.  
Our debut was a masterpiece.  
Our lines we read so perfectly.  
But the show, it can't go on._

 _We used to have it all, but now's our curtain call.  
So hold for the applause, oh.  
And wave out to the crowd, and take our final bow.  
Oh, it's our time to go, but at least we stole the show.  
At least we stole the show.  
At least we stole the show.  
At least we stole the show."_

Cody volvía a hacer el sonido de la flauta acompañado de Bia haciendo una melodía perfecta, todos saltaban siguiendo el ritmo, como todo un concierto de música electrónica, el joven de la flauta movía su cola de felicidad.

La canción termino, todos aplaudían por ese increíble cierre. Louis fue rápido hasta donde estaba en zorro detrás del telón y le dio un fuerte abrazo. –"¡Eres increíble! Lo hiciste más que bien ¡Fue excelente!"

"Solo hice lo que pediste, dar lo mejor de mí." – Cody se sonroja un poco.

Louis le da un beso en el cachete. –"Muchísimas gracias Cody."

"Denada Louis…"

Mientras en la habitación presidencial, el Sr. Presidente estaba nervioso. –"Ese estúpido ya debió haber regresado…"

"Sr. Presidente un gusto." – Dice la hembra desconocida apareciendo atrás de él, el cual el presidente se asusta y trata de escapar. –"Agárrenlo."

De los suelos salen unas criaturas de piedra entre sus pieles, eran los crujidores. –"¡Suéltenme malditos!"

"Tu tiempo expiro Sr. Presidente. Es momento de pagar el tiempo perdido para nosotros… Y para él." – La hembra desconocida sonríe.

"¡No! ¡Te juro que intente hacer lo que pediste, pero no podía asesinarlo fácilmente, se levantarían y perderíamos!" – El Sr. Presidente estaba hincado.

"¿Perderíamos? Tú no eres de los nuestros y lo sabes, solo eres otro sumiso." – Dice la hembra. –"Tráiganlo"

Otros dos crujidores traen a un "Sofle", lo inca junto al Sr, Presidente. –"Te presento a uno de los últimos "Sofle" De este mundo, Sofle él es el Sr. Presidente." – Ambos se miran.

"Los cite aquí porque ambos tienen sangre especial que necesito, tienen mentes privilegiadas para lo que requiero… Así que por eso ambos me entregaran su sangre, justo ahora."

"No espera…" – No puedo ni suplicar el Sofle, un crujidor le rebano el cuello lentamente haciendo que la sangre botara justo al suelo formando un gran charco, se escuchaba el dolor y la asfixia del "Sofle" Poco después dejaron su cuerpo en el suelo.

"Bien, ahora tú." – La hembra desconocida saco una piedra afilada, se la clavo al pecho del Sr. Presidente enterrándola, pero no desangro o corto tejido, es como si solo la metiera sin consecuencias.

"¿Eso es todo…?" – No tardo ni un segundo y el Sr. Presidente sentía un enorme dolor entre su corazón y poco después empezó a vomitar sangre de la boca mezclándola con la del Sofle caído.

La hembra desconocida se inca y puso su pata entre la sangre, para después poner ceniza entre la sangre y el cuerpo del Sofle caído. Después de un minuto o dos, el cuerpo del Sofle se llenó de rocas entre su piel y ese cuerpo se levanta, pero totalmente cambiado, la herida en su cuello no estaba, los rasgos físicos completamente diferentes y en su nuca una corona de roca. –"Mmm… Veo que me despertaste por fin."

El Sr. Presidente lo mira. –"Tu eres…"

"Jeje veo que controlas bien a la población, mucho gusto Sr. Presidente, mi nombre es Negan, sucesor del Dios de la muerte." – Negan lo saluda cordialmente.

"No habías muerto…"

"Si y volví a la vida, gracias a mi hija que por cierto no le has cumplido sus misiones, tengo entendido que me revivías si la profecía se hacía realidad y debo suponer que ese Jaynon esta con vida y eso aclara que no hiciste tu trabajo." – Negan mira al Sr. Presidente, un crujidor le entrega un bastón hecho de pura piedra afilada, casi como si fuera un bate de béisbol. –"Y eso me enfada mucho…"

"Intente hacerlo… Ahora veo que le serví a la gente equivocada… Mátame ya…" – El señor presidente baja la cabeza hincada.

"Toda una presa, siendo un Reno eres débil, yo no sé cómo gente como tu gana la presidencia." – Negan le da un fuerte batazo en la cabeza dejándolo en el suelo, seguido de otros cinco batazos muy fuertes, dejando ver un ojo salido de un lado, los sesos en el suelo acompañado de sangre y pedazos de piel y cráneo destruidos y el cuerpo aun movía parte de sus patas por reacción cerebral. –"Como extrañaba estar vivo. Vamos Kalesi hay trabajo por hacer, vamos por ese Jaynon."

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Finnick, este se encontraba sentado alado del cadáver, llorando por el acto que hizo, asesinar. Jacob entra por arte de magia junto con Richard. –"Ahí estas…"

Finnick lo mira. –"¿Tu… Espera te conozco… De cachorro me ayudaste…"

"No hay tiempo para explicar, veo que mataste a un alma, debemos irnos ya, estas en peligro al igual que Cody." – Jacob lo levanta.

"¿Cómo es que lo conoces…? ¿Quiénes son ustedes…?" – Finnick.

"Confía en mí, te necesito firme y serio, vamos." – Jacob desaparece junto con Richard y Finnick.

En el concierto que termino, los cuatrillizos iban rumbo en su limosina junto con Cody, el día había finalizado. –"Realmente estuvieron fantásticos, tu letra tuvo mucho que ver con lo que lograron esta noche, fueron el centro de atención."

La limosina, paso por una de las entradas cerradas de Rainforest. –"Chofer detente." – Dice Bernie y este acata, los cuatrillizos bajan junto con Cody a ver el sitio. –"¿Ustedes creen que un virus acabara con ese sitio?"

"No, son solo especulaciones, según cuentan que aquí es donde los rebeldes querían levantarse contra el presidente y actuaron rápido para atacarlos con bombas y este sitio según fue invadido por enfermedades por el cual lo cerraron para que nadie entrara ni saliera, tanto la población como esos rebeldes." – Dice Trevor.

"Da curiosidad entrar, a este grado ya no hay mucha vigilancia… De hecho, no hay y eso es raro." – Bernie.

"No estaría mal entrar…" – Cody.

"¡Cody!" – Un grito lejano detrás de ellos, eran Alan y Alex acercándose rápidamente con el aliento muerto y el sudor vivo. –"Debes acompañarnos ahora."

"Los conozco, son los de la estación que buscaban a un encapuchado." – Cody los mira.

"No hay tiempo, debemos irnos, todos… Ahora." – Dice Alan.

"¿Pero porque…?" – Cody.

En eso escucharon el grito de dolor, el chofer había sido atravesado por una enorme lanza de piedra afilada matándolo rápidamente. –"Ya están aquí…"

Alan y Alex iban a sacar sus armas al igual que Cody, pero entre el suelo fueron sujetados por las patas tirándolos al suelo, de esta salían varios crujidores dejándolos hincados, sin armas, tanto a los cuatrillizos como a Cody y a los dos aprendices de Jacob. Una tormenta de ceniza se formaba haciendo aparecer a Negan con su bate de piedra.

"Hola, lamento tener que hincarlos y bueno asesinar a su chofer. Lamento la mala educación de mis estudiantes, pero suelen usar solo la violencia como respuesta, y también lamento mi educación. Permítanme presentarme, mi nombre es Negan sucesor de la muerte." – Dice Negan poniéndose enfrente de los hincados. –"Ahora a lo que vengo ¿Quién de ustedes es el Jaynon?"

Todos se miraron confundidos. –"Claro, era evidente que ni el sabría su especie." – Negan mira a Alan y Alex que tenían el collar de los fénix de alas blancas. –"Son aprendices del Dios joven, genial y veo que su objetivo era cuidar a ese Jaynon y ni siquiera le explicaron quién era, sí que aprenden bien novatos."

"Era para que no se metiera en problemas…" – Alex.

"Y mira donde cayó y cuantos acaba de involucrar." – Negan va hasta Cody. –"A kilómetros sabría que eres tú, un Jaynon"

"¿Un qué?" – Cody lo miraba confundido.

"Me da pereza explicarte que es, que ellos te expliquen. Pero bueno a lo que vengo." – Negan pone su bate en sus hombros. – "Acabo de capturar siete almas, en las cuales, para demostrarle el destino de los Jaynon y sus consecuencias de quedarse con él, seleccionare a dos voluntarios para que alimenten a mi bate que tiene sed de sangre y créanme que cumplo sus deseos, no puedo matar al Jaynon porque quiero que vea su destino marcado, así que solo cuatro saldrán con vida y quiero evitar el heroísmo de "Escógeme a mí y déjalo vivo a él, yo no valgo nada, mátame a mí y bla, bla, bla" Así que es momento de elegir al primer voluntario."

Negan se acerca a los siete hincados y señala con su bate a Bia. –"Tu… O tu…" – Señala a Bernie, cabe recalcar que con cada palabra señala a uno. –"Quien… De… Ustedes… Sera… El… Elegido… Para… Complacer… A… Mi… Bate… El… Afortunado… Eres… Tu…" – Señala a Alex Casey y los crujidores lo ponen enfrente de Negan. –"Escuchen bien, el quien intente detener esto o hacerme enojar con cualquier acto seleccionare a otro más al grado de que el Jaynon vea a todos ustedes con los sesos salidos y esparcidos en todo el lugar." – Mira a Alex. –"Puedes llorar, puedes suplicar, puedes sentir dolor… Porque créeme que lo sentirás…" – Negan le da un enorme batazo abriéndole fácilmente el cráneo. –"¡Pero mira nada más ese dolor que has de sentir! Hasta me da pena que aun sigas vivo porque ni eh comenzado" – Negan le sigue dando muchos batazos dejando completamente el cráneo de Alex completamente destrozado, los sesos en el suelo y un enorme charco de sangre.

"…. Maldito…" – Alan sacaba varias lagrimas mirando a probablemente su alma gemela morir.

"Lo sé, el siguiente." – Negan vuelve a señalar a Bia. –"Quien… De… Ustedes… Sera… El… Elegido… Para… Complacer… A… Mi… Bate… El… Afortunado… Eres… Tu…" – Señala a Louis y Cody grita. –"¡No, no, a él no por favor!" – Negan sonríe. –"Pero mira nada más, dos jóvenes que demuestran sus sentimientos por los que van a morir, que patético rebelarte a estas alturas Jaynon." – Los crujidores acercan a Louis hacia él. –"Puedes llorar, puedes suplicar, puedes sentir dolor… Porque créeme que lo sentirás…" – Negan sin pensarlo le dio el primer batazo a Louis dejándolo en el suelo rápidamente. –"Mmm… Veo que este no era tan rudo como el otro… No use mucha fuerza y su cráneo ya se abrió… Qué pena." – Negan le iba a dar otro batazo, pero en eso una fuerza de aire los empuja, y bolas de metal caían liberando un humo anaranjado, Cody corrió hacia Louis.

Cody lo carga y lo mira. –"Lo siento mucho…"

"Descuida, al final igual quería decírtelo… Eres muy especial… Que esto no te convierta en uno más del mundo… Jura que siempre serás un Terrestre" – Louis le da un fuerte beso en los labios a Cody y luego cierra sus ojos, entre el humo anaranjado sale un animal con mascara de humo, su cola era la de un zorro anaranjado. – "Hay que irnos."

Hacen caso, Alan carga a Louis y retroceden, Cody se levanta y mira de lejos a una joven de ropaje verde y blanco, con un bastón completamente hecho de raíz de árboles color blanco, varios crujidores caídos y al frente de esta estaba Negan. –"Zorro no hay tiempo." – El desconocido lo toma de los hombros a Cody y lo lleva al interior de la jungla.

"Mira nada mas quien decide aparecer, la Diosa sabrosa, la creadora de los colores y paisajes… Madre naturaleza es un gusto verla otra vez." – Dice Negan sonriendo.

La madre naturaleza mira de reojo que los jóvenes escapaban. –"Te asesine una vez, podre hacerlo dos veces sin problema."

"Así me gusta, tienes los mismos huevos que tu madre, pero me temo que murió y tú también morirás, me mataste inesperadamente, no pasara otra vez joven Natalie." – Negan le sonríe y toma su bate convirtiéndolo en un enorme bastón.

"Manipulaste a mi hermano, provocaste la pelea entre mis dos hermanos, intentaste ganar, pero aun así te detuve, y lo aré dos veces…" – Natalie.

Los jóvenes corrían por la jungla. –"Vamos no hay tiempo." – Dice el desconocido quitando varios arbustos y maderas dejando ver un viejo elevador en funcionamiento, todos entran y el elevador empieza a subir lentamente dentro de un enorme y grueso árbol.

"¿Quién eres tú?" – Cody va hacia él.

"No hay tiempo Cody." – El desconocido lo mira aun con su máscara.

"Y sabes mi nombre…" – Cody enojado lo avienta a un lado. –"¡Me tienen hasta la madre que no me digan nada, pero conozcan mucho de mí! Hay suficiente tiempo en lo que este elevador nos lleva a no sé dónde ¡Así que dime tu puto nombre, como es que me conoces y a donde nos llevas!"

"Vale tranquilo." – El desconocido se quita la máscara dejando ver que era un zorro igual que Cody solo que con el pelaje completamente anaranjado, estaba algo delgado y robusto de la espalda. –"Me llamo Gideon Grey, soy un explorador, fui enviado para salvarlos."

"¿Quién era la chica que se quedó?" – Cody.

"Tu creadora, la conocen como la "Madre naturaleza" Pero se te explicara pronto… Por el momento te llevo a un lugar seguro para salvar a ese chico." – Gideon.

"¿Y cómo es que me conoces?" – Cody.

Gideon no dijo nada, habían llegado a lo más alto de los árboles, estaba medio nublado pues su camuflaje eran las nubes espesas que cubrían y escondían a esa población de rebeldes, un médico se llevó a Louis. –"Lo salvaremos, lo prometo."

"¡Cody!" – Anya estaba ahí y fue a abrazar a Cody.

"¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?" – Cody.

"Por Jacob mira…" – Anya fue interrumpida.

"Cody." – Atrás de él estaba Finnick junto con Richard.

"Comandante." – Cody corre y lo abraza fuerte, al igual que Alan con Richard. –"Lo lastimaron… Usted dijo que fuera fuerte, pero… No puedo evitarlo…" – Cody lloraba y Finnick lo consolaba.

"Tranquilo… Se lo que siente…" – Finnick le acaricia la nuca.

"Cody, nuestra reina quiere verlo." – Dice Gideon.

"Bien…" – Cody va.

"¿Y Jacob?" – Dice Alan a Richard con lágrimas.

"Fue por un aliado." – Richard.

"Pero Natalie se quedó sola con Negan." – Alan.

"Calma, ella es mucho más fuerte que sus hermanos juntos, estará bien." – Richard.

"Su cuerpo… ¿Podrían buscarlo y enterrarlo dignamente?" – Dice Alan.

"Lo aremos." – Richard.

Cody caminaba detrás de Gideon, pasaba por varios animales, tanto presas como depredadores, haciendo diferentes deberes, uno que otros tenían armas, entra a un enorme salón, el cual estaba con varios soldados con armas. Cody mira al fondo un pequeño trono hecho de raíces y su reina en este, la reina lo mira y sonríe. –"Hijo… Bienvenido a casa."

 **Fin de fase I.**

* * *

 **Voy a dar varias aclaraciones de la Fase I.**

 ***El gobierno nunca fue el enemigo, claramente lo dijeron, solo fueron marionetas para ganar tiempo, todo este tiempo el único objetivo era uno, traer a la vida a uno de los verdaderos villanos.***

 **¿Porque matar a los peces gordos tan rápido? Porque solo eran marionetas que ellos nunca supieron, matar al Sr. Presidente fue fundamental para revivir al villano que causara problemas y matar al pinguino creo que sera el mas grande error de Finnick ya que este guardaba grandes secretos para probablemente ganar la pelea.**

 ***Revelar los nombres de los personajes misteriosos fue fundamental para que se vayan adentrando a ellos y escojan a su favorito.**

 ***¿Porque asesinar a Alex y probablemente a Louis? Para dejar en claro al enemigo quien es y que no le tendra piedad a nadie, asesinar a Alex le servira a Alan para ver si se vuelve un terrestre u otro mas en este mundo, junto con Cody ademas asi le damos mas pasado a Alan y su probable romance que tenia con Alex. Por otro lado Cody al ver a Louis caer y que este lo besara y confiara en el fue la chispa para que este Jaynon saque su verdadero poder.**


	11. Chapter 11 La Flor y La Abeja

**Hola a todos, una enorme disculpa por dejar el Fic sin actualizar, necesitaba un descanso enorme y estamos de regreso con todo, espero disfruten este comienzo, disfruten y como siempre lean bien, para que entiendan mejor el mensaje.**

* * *

 **La Flor y La Abeja.**

" _Una madre daría lo que fuera por su cría._

 _Tal vez hay madres que nunca quisieron serlo, desahogando el enojo en sus herederos._

 _Pero aun tan mala que una madre sea, no deja de ser una parte de ti, la que derramo sangre por ti._

 _Somos grandes guerreras, valientes, por nuestras crías._

 _¿No me crees? ¿Entonces porque estás aquí y por quién estas?_

 _Una madre, para un hijo, somos sus ángeles, somos sus creadoras, aunque fallemos._

 _Jamás nos rendiremos para ellos, jamás…"_

Un cielo despejado de contaminación, un Sol brillante para quemar pieles, una brisa de aire suave refrescaba y oreaba la ciudad donde las creaciones habitan en "Paz".

Las calles de Zootopia no son un mejor lugar para dejar estacionado un automóvil de miles de dólares, y no por ser robados, si no por pasarte de un segundo, una fracción debes de pagar, las leyes son claras, la libertad es oscura.

"Señor lamento la disculpa, pero el tiempo del parquímetro termino hace 1 segundo y tendré que ponerle una fracción, sin mencionar que tiene una luz rota." – Dice una joven policía que anotaba la infracción y se ponía enfrente de la puerta del conductor que recién subía del coche para retirarse de ahí.

"Lo lamento mucho oficial, hubo algunas complicaciones en la junta y no salí a tiempo, aceptare la multa, gracias." – El conductor saca su pata para tomar la multa que la oficial tenía en su pata.

"Tiene una cortada en la frente… ¿Está todo bien?" – Dice la oficial.

"Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una herida, gracias." – Conductor.

"Permítame, sé que sonará raro, pero esto le servirá." – La oficial saca un pequeño pañuelo y se lo da. – "Los fuertes y valientes pueden usarlo, úselo."

"Gracias… "– El conductor se pone el pequeño pañuelo en la frente haciendo presión para la herida, al cabo de unos segundos la herida desapareció mágicamente. – "Es cierto… Es… Extraño."

"La cortadura era pequeña, no se crea jeje." – La oficial le sonríe y toma el pañuelo. – "Sabe, hare por única vez una excepción, puede irse, sin cargos."

"Muchas gracias, se nota el corazón tan puro que tiene oficial…"

"Judy, Judy Hopps." – Dice Judy sonriéndole.

"Soy Jacob, es un placer ver que seas una gran policía señorita Hopps. "– Dice Jacob.

"Jacob… Lindo nombre, me suena y su rostro me es familiar, lindo día señor Jacob." – Judy se despide.

La coneja se aleja subiéndose a la patrulla.

"Interesante, zanahorias rompiendo las leyes por alguien ¿Conocido?" – Dice su compañero de patrulla.

"Cállate Wilde, si, su rostro se me hizo conocido, tenía una actitud muy linda, pero solo es una vez. "– Judy se pone el cinturón. –"Vámonos Nick."

La patrulla enciende y se va, mientras en el coche.

"Están juntos, espero que tu teoría sea cierta." – Dice Jacob a su copiloto.

"El amor es lo único que los une, lo lograran. "– Dije el copiloto.

"Espero que estés en lo cierto, Natalie." – Jacob.

Tras pasar horas de alto servicio, los dos jóvenes oficiales terminaban su labor del día, dejando su coche de policía en el debido lugar, salían por la puerta principal de la estación del centro.

"Sabes zanahorias, este oficio sería tan aburrido si no te tuviera como compañera, y no es un cumplido, me obligas demasiado a estar todo el tiempo en guardia, me estoy quedando ciego por mirar a lo lejos cada parquímetro, me gasto mis patas por correr a poner multas en cada auto por "Pasarse" De tiempo, deberías bajarle un poco, te mal gastas de más." – Dice Nick poniendo su pata superior izquierda en el hombro derecho de Judy.

"Me gusta hacer lo correcto, si así fueran todos los policías, esta ciudad estaría mucho mejor de lo que ya está, su gente seria más ordenada, puntual, créeme que por lo más diminuto pueden cambiar muchas cosas. Tendrás que soportarme para siempre, colitas." – Judy le sonríe.

"Por eso me encantas zanahorias, con esa actitud tan ruda que tienes cualquier depredador quisiera comerte." – Nick se inca y le da un profundo beso y algo provocador, le toca el redondo trasero de su amada.

Judy se aleja sonriendo. –"Vuelve a hacer eso y te arrestare colitas, ya te dije donde y cuando puedes hacer eso, y creo que hoy no habrá premio por mal educado." – Judy mueve su cadera de lado a lado, mirándolo con un rostro tan coqueto y seductor.

Nick baja sus orejas y ronronea como cachorro castigado.

"Si te portas bien en lo que llegamos a casa, con gusto, colitas." – Judy lo jala de su corbata para quedar nariz con nariz.

"Eso será tan fácil." – Nick la carga y se va caminando con ella en sus patas. – "Para que no te desgastes, lo harás cuando lleguemos, y quiero a una coneja con energías."

 ***En el presente***

"La vista es tan… Perfecta, pero la mañana terrible." – El joven zorro de dos colores, estaba sentado en una rama gruesa lejos de lo que parecían casas fortificadas sobre los grandes y ocultos arboles de "Rainforest" Mirando la ciudad el cual a esa altura era una foto perfecta, respirando el dulce aire natural de la mañana que emite la grandiosa naturaleza.

"Oye, no estés de ese humor, que cuesta demasiado que sonrías de nuevo" – Nuestra joven y bella loba, Anya, se sienta alado de su hermano.

"¿Cómo esta Louis?" – Cody voltea a ver a su hermana.

"Se encuentra estable según los médicos, pronto podrás verlo, debe reposar, pero tranquilo, está bien, todo va a salir mejor." – Anya le sonríe.

"Después de lo que paso en ese salón, ya no se en quien creer, me siento engañado todo este tiempo, ya no confió en nadie, todos me han mentido, guardado secretos, pero me conocen incluso más que yo…" – Cody mira la entrada del salón el cual estaba cerrada y donde se encontraba la reina.

"Oye, cálmate, por lo que veo tienes un objetivo y ellos es protegerte." – Anya.

Cody sigue mirando las puertas del salón y piensa lo que sucedió.

 ***Horas antes***

"¿Hijo? ¿Te refieres a mí?" – Cody miraba a la reina sentada en el trono hecho por raíces, una corona con los mismos materiales y a su izquierda un guardia de estatura mediana, con una armadura blanca que le cubría todo su cuerpo, incluso su cara ya que portaba un casco igual de color blanco, con un arma a las patas para estar listo en todo momento.

"Es difícil de explicar, pero todas las dudas se te serán resueltas, ven aquí hijo." – Dice la reina levantándose de su trono.

El joven zorro se acerca lento, pero no queda cerca de la reina. –"Mis padres son dos grandes cirujanos, esos son mis verdaderos padres, tu eres solo una maldita mentirosa…" – Cody se pone serio y frio.

"Supe de ellos, lamento que tu padrastro muriera." – La reina.

"Padre... No le digas padrastro maldita mentirosa." – El guardia de la reina se le acerca un poco a Cody, al parecer estaba enojado por cómo le respondían a su reina.

"No … Es normal que este así, esta confundo." – La reina detiene a su guardia.

"Necesito aire fresco …" – El guardia de la reina toma fuerte de una pata a Cody. – "Suéltame…"

"Déjalo, que respire, no puede irse de aquí hasta que le expliquemos bien todo, pero con esa actitud será difícil, ve a tomar aire, yo esperare." – Dice la reina y el guardia suelta a Cody para luego este irse del salón y tomar aire fresco.

 ***Tiempo actual***

"Pero si ella dice ser tu madre, fuiste muy estúpido con ella, así nunca se le contesta a una madre aun tan mala que sea." – Anya.

"Lo sé, pero no confió en estos animales, y si ella dice ser mi madre, no encuentro nada en común, sé que fui adoptado por ustedes, pero reconozco más a nuestros padres que a ella, no recuerdo su rostro, nada." – Cody baja las orejas mirando al suelo.

"Oye… Por algo nos trajeron aquí, sin importar que pase, tu siempre serás mi hermano estúpido jeje." – Anya lo abraza.

"Gracias hermana…"

 ***En el pasado***

"Así que ese nombre le pondrías ¿Eh? ¿Algún motivo en especial?" – Nick estaba desnudo en la cama del departamento de Judy, Judy acostada sobre su pecho.

"No tiene un motivo tan especial, pero creo que le quedaría bien, me agrada el nombre ¿A ti no?" – Judy sube su cabeza para mirar a Nick a los ojos.

"Es un nombre maravilloso, yo tengo uno si fuera hembra." – Nick sonríe.

"¿Cuál?" – Judy lo mira.

"Clarke" – Nick.

"Suena a masculino." – Judy.

"Sería tan ruda como su madre, le queda bien." – Nick le besa el cachete a Judy.

"Por eso me agradas, colitas." – Judy.

"Tu igual, zanahorias."

 ***En el presente***

"Lamento su comportamiento, creo que no lo entrene suficiente." – Finnick se pone enfrente de la reina.

"Calma, es normal su enojo y su confusión, gracias por cuidarlo orejón." – La reina le sonríe.

"Si claro, cuando me digan lo obligo a que entre si quieres." – Finnick.

"Estoy esperando a él, para que me ayude a aclararle algunas dudas." – La reina.

"Te has vuelto muy valiente, ya no lloras por todo, bien por eso." – Finnick sonríe y retrocede.

"Y tú ya no eres tan amargado y serio eso es más bueno." – La reina.

 ***En el pasado***

"Cierra tus ojos y no los abras, tramposa." – Nick saca una pequeña cajita cuadrada.

"Bien cerrados." – Judy con los ojos cerrados incluso puso sus orejas en ellos para que estuvieran más que tapados.

"Bien, así me gusta." – Nick toma las patitas delanteras de Judy abre sus patitas y pone la cajita sobre ellas. –"Ábrelas."

"Nick…" – Judy se sorprende.

"Ábrela, luego te congelas." – Nick

Judy abre la cajita, mira por un momento y le sonríe a Nick. –"¡Son muy tiernos!"

"Si, no los obligaremos a ser como nosotros, pero al menos que tengan algo para recordarnos y tenernos todo el tiempo." – Nick besa el cachete de Judy suavemente.

"Vas a ser un excelente padre, de eso estoy segura" – Judy le da un beso, cerrando la cajita y abrazando a Nick.

"Lo seremos Judy… Lo seremos."

 ***En el presente***

La reina miraba la entrada cerrada, esperando, pero manteniendo la postura, la tranquilidad que debe tener para que los suyos se sintieran igual, seguros de luchar a su lado. – "Aun recuerdo ese gran día, cuando el mundo se volvió de colores y la mayor pregunta que cambiaría mi vida llegara a mis orejas." – La reina mira a su guardia de armadura blanca. – "Lo extrañare muchísimo." – La reina pone su pata en su pecho.

"Mi señora, lamento la tardanza." – Jacob aparece de la nada como todo un mago. –"Tuve que ir por un futuro aliado, pero estoy a sus órdenes, para hablar con él y ver lo que paso."

"No tuvimos un gran inicio por lo que veo, está afuera, necesitaba reflexionar esto para cuando esté listo, platicar con él." – Dice la reina.

"El vendrá ya, su corazón es tan puro y libre que sabrá lo que es lo correcto, se lo prometo. Si me disculpa mi reina." – Jacob se dirige dónde estaba Richard. – "¿Qué sucedió con Natalie?"

"Se encuentra bien, ayudo al Jaynon a escapar y pudo salir, recogimos el cuerpo de los caídos para enterrarlos, deberías hablar con él, está destrozado." – Richard señala a Alan, el cual posaba en una mesa de madera mirando por la ventana.

"Lo hare, pero habrá alguien que lo apoye mejor que yo." – Jacob va con él.

 ***En el pasado***

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?" – Pregunta Judy, el cual se encontraba en el teleférico del cual partía desde la jungla hasta la ciudad, donde fue la primera vez que lo tomo junto con Nick.

"Siempre me gustó como el Sol ilumina la ciudad por completo dando unos lindos colores." – Nick miraba el dulce atardecer, esto provoco que Judy volteara para mirar junto con él. – "Aquí una vez me hiciste feliz, me hiciste cambiar mi vida por completo y creo que es momento de devolver ese favor, nunca fui sentimental para estas cosas, pero ten. –"Nick le da una cajita pequeña a Judy.

Judy la abre, eran dos anillos de compromiso, uno tenía la forma de una zanahoria y la otra de una "Tutsi patita". –"Nick…"

"Judy Hopps ¿Te casarías conmigo?" – Nick se inca enfrente de ella.

"Si, si quiero casarme contigo." – Judy se inca para abrazar a Nick, poniéndose el anillo en forma de "Tutsi patita" y besar a Nick por un buen rato.

 ***En el presente***

"Escuche sobre tu valentía joven Gideon, gracias por traerlos hasta aquí, dar tu vida de esa manera, con seres más peligrosos, es lo más valiente que un guerrero puede hacer." – Jacob le sonríe a Gideon, el cual estaba cerca de la puerta, lejos de la reina mirándola un poco.

"Por ver un futuro mejor, haría lo que fuera." – Gideon no deja de ver a la reina.

"¿Todo bien?" – Jacob.

"La extraño demasiado…" – Gideon.

"Todos la extrañan, pero era necesario esto, si no fuera por ella, no estaríamos aquí." – Jacob.

"Verla morir fue lo que nos hizo cambiar a todos, no debió morir de esa manera, no lo merecía." – Gideon baja su cara.

"Murió porque debía morir, y llegar hasta donde ahora esta." – Jacob.

"… "– Gideon no dijo nada y se queda mirando a la reina. –"Ahora solo nos queda ella…"

 ***En el pasado***

"Nick… Tengo algo de miedo." – Judy estaba acostada en una cama, un gran estomago tenia, Nick estaba a su lado agarrando su pata. –"Estaré contigo en todo momento, no estás sola Judy, todos están contigo."

"No te alejes de mi por favor, no quiero estar sola." – Judy estruja fuerte la patita de Nick mientras los llevaban al quirófano.

Al llegar, preparan a Judy, muchos cirujanos estaban asombrados por esto, una coneja y un zorro.

"Haber señores, si uno de aquí cuestiona el amor de estos dos, los mandare a la academia de medicina a explotar barros del culo de los animales, hoy haremos historia, sin importar lo que sea, hoy es un excelente día para salvar vidas." – Un joven lobo se acerca a ambos. – "Mucho gusto, me llamo Derek Shepherd, por lo que veo hoy los tres haremos lo imposible, solo debo advertirles, que lo que llegue a nacer, puede ser el doble de grande que usted, por lo cual es un enorme riesgo a perderla."

"Salve a mi cría por favor, no importa los riesgos, él debe vivir." – Judy

"Judy…" – Nick se asombra por lo que dice su esposa.

"Tranquilo Nick, confió en este cirujano, por favor, haga todo lo necesario." – Judy.

"Lo hare, se lo prometo, por el momento, debe salir." – Derek le dice a Nick.

"Estaré afuera esperando a los dos, te amo Judy." – Nick besa a Judy y se va.

Después de enormes horas, Nick estaba afuera esperando impaciente, caminando de lado a lado como desesperado, no tenía información de lo que sucedía.

"Nick calma, pronto tendrás en tus patas a esa dulce cría." – Dice Gideon poniéndose alado de Nick.

"Gracias amigo, es que, dejarla así no es de mi agrado, está enfrentando un reto ella sola." – Nick.

"No está sola, nos tiene a nosotros, todo va a salir excele…" – Gideon escucha un grito.

"¡Código rojo! ¡Carro rojo, ahora!" – Los gritos venían de la zona de la cirugía.

Nick no soporto los gritos que se escuchaban y abrió la puerta, dejando ver, tanto para el como para Gideon, mucha sangre en el suelo, demasiada, cirujanos haciendo su trabajo, Derek con las paletas en sus patas, tratando de revivir a una coneja muerta, el marcador de pulsos de vida recorría línea recta, dando como señal, la muerte de una guerrera. "¡JUDY!"

 ***En el presente***

"Estoy listo para saber la verdad, sobre todos ustedes." – Cody había entrado a la enorme habitación donde se encontraba la reina, su guardián alado y Jacob al frente, todos mirándolo con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

"Ven, acércate a nosotros, ella debe mostrarte la verdad." – Jacob se hace a un lado para que Cody pasara con la reina.

Cody se acerca a la reina y toma su pata, luego Jacob pone sus patas en la nuca de cada uno y Cody cierra sus ojos. –"Te diré lo que en verdad paso… Hijo."

 ***En el pasado***

"Judy… Por favor, resiste por mí, no puedes dejarme solo, lo prometimos." – Nick estaba acostado alado de Judy, habían logrado que regresara, pero fue mucha pérdida de sangre que, en pocos minutos, podría volver a perder el conocimiento y la vida en definitivo.

"Me has hecho tan feliz Nick, lo logramos, juntos…" – Judy recarga su nuca en el pecho de Nick. – "Quiero que lo cuides por mi… Sé que serás un gran padre, y estaré con ustedes para siempre. "– Judy cierra sus ojos.

"Judy…" – Nick lloraba por ver a su esposa dormir de esa manera, toma al pequeño cachorro.

"Lo siento en verdad, conocía los riesgos y no se detuvo para salvarlo, es una hembra muy valiente y creo que tu cachorro lo será igual ¿Cómo se llamará?" – Pregunta Derek.

"Su mamá ya le tenía un nombre, y se lo pondré como ella me lo pidió, su nombre es Cody, Cody Wilde Hopps…"

Rato después, un salón gigante con luces blancas, todo era blanco y cómodo.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Morí…?" – Judy estaba sentada en una cama blanca cubierta de algodón, portaba un dulce vestido blanco, elegante.

"Bienvenida hija mía." – Jacob estaba sentado, alado del una bella hembra, ambos con trajes blancos y elegantes.

"¿Hija? Estoy muerta ¿Verdad?" – Judy miraba a ambos.

"Si, acabas de dar tu vida, a cambio de otra sin importar los riesgos, eres el ejemplo claro de ser la elegida por "La Naturaleza" – Jacob le sonríe.

"¿Elegida?" – Judy baja sus orejas.

"Si, elegida por mí, es un enorme placer conocer a nuestra salvadora, tu valentía de enfrentarte a esta sociedad, no teniendo miedo al rechazo por ser esposa de un Depredador, formar una cría aun sabiendo los riesgos que podían tener, y al final, dándole más importancia a tu hijo que a ti, te volvió la candidata perfecta para formar parte del primer Jaynon, el cambio y la paz, será gracias a él." – Natalie le sonríe a Judy.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" – Judy.

"Yo soy Jacob, el Creador de tu raza, las presas." – Jacob. –"Y ella es Natalie, conocida como "La madre Naturaleza." Y es la creadora de tu hijo, el primer Jaynon, formando a una mitad depredador y una mitad presa, uniéndolo a la perfección."

"Pero morí… No podre verlo." – Judy.

"Al contrario, morir era necesario para ti el futuro de este mundo, debíamos traerte aquí, porque eres importante para el futuro de tu hijo, y estar preparada para apoyarlo cuando él lo necesite, que te vuelvas… Un ejemplo para ella, seas la futura líder de lo inevitable." – Natalie.

"¿Y qué es lo inevitable?" – Judy pregunta.

"La guerra por seguir vivos, y tu joven Judy Hopps… Debes ser la reina de los vivos…"

 ***En el presente***

"Mamá…" – Cody sacaba algunas lágrimas por lo que vio y escucho. –"¡Lo siento!" – Cody abraza fuerte a Judy, la reina de los vivos.

"Te extrañe demasiado, Cody." – Judy abrazaba fuerte a su hijo.

"Ahora lo entiendo todo… "– Cody mira a Judy con lágrimas en sus ojos. –"Lo siento por insultarte…"

"Cody calma, sé que era necesario… Pero esto aún no acaba, esto acaba de comenzar."

* * *

 **Gracias a todos por leer, aclaro que esto de poner mucho (Pasado-Presente) Es necesario para que entendieran mejor así que no reclamen eso, porque para los que leyeron realmente bien, abran entendido esa referencia busquen los mensajes y muchísima suerte a todos, actualizare ya pronto, lindo día a todos.**


End file.
